


Niewłaściwa osoba

by Inkwashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Ghosts, M/M, Magical Realism, Professor Tom Riddle, Sexual Violence, Suspense
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkwashed/pseuds/Inkwashed
Summary: Kiedy Harry ucieka z Ośrodka Wychowawczego dla Młodocianych Recydywistów, trafia wprost pod rozpędzone koła samochodu wziętego pisarza kryminałów – Toma Riddle'a. Zamieszkuje w cichym domu mężczyzny, wybudowanym tuż obok tajemniczej płaczącej wierzby, a wkrótce po tym zaczyna śnić pierwsze niepokojące sny o miejscu, z którego nie ma żadnej ucieczki.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie **nie jest** tłumaczeniem.

Harry nigdy nie sądził, że pęknie.

Spędził u wujostwa czternaście lat. Całe czternaście lat pełne obelg i traktowania niczym zbędny balast – o ile akurat nie wykonywał ciężkich, żmudnych domowych prac lub nie przygotowywał któregoś z trzech posiłków. Przez ten czas nie usłyszał ani jednego „dziękuję", żadnej cichej pochwały dla któregoś z jego dań i włożonego w nie wysiłku. Każdego dnia przypominano mu zresztą, że taki właśnie jest cel jego pobytu na Privet Drive 4 – bycie usłużnym i pożytecznym – a być może nawet całego życia; mówiono mu również, że nie osiągnie niczego w żadnej zaszczytnej dziedzinie, ponieważ w niczym nie przypomina Dudleya, jest odrażający pod wszelkimi względami, którymi dorównują jedynie jego intelektualne braki.

Wielokrotnie, znajdując się na granicy wytrzymałości i pozwalając sobie na zbyt wiele, otrzymywał w twarz od wuja Vernona. W takich chwilach nie mówił niczego obraźliwego. Czasem było to zwykłe „nie", rzucone w odpowiedzi na obarczenie go kolejnym obowiązkiem. Wymierzone policzki, ostre i ciężkie, sprawiały paradoksalnie, że stawał się na powrót zdeterminowany w przetrwaniu u wujostwa. Wtedy zwykł mawiać sobie: „Skoro przetrwałem czternaście lat, dlaczego nie miałbym przetrwać kolejnych dwóch lub czterech?". Czasami, kiedy miał gorsze dni, a przyszłość nie wydawała się w jego oczach ani o jotę lepsza niż teraźniejszość i przeszłość, wszystkie te trzy czasowe linie zlewały się w jedną, długą i mroczną, pytał sam siebie: „Skąd wiem, że nie mają racji? Może rzeczywiście nie czeka mnie nic lepszego?".

Ale i tak podczas tych lat spędzonych na Privet Drive 4 nigdy nie pęknął w ten sposób. Pęknął dopiero w Ośrodku Wychowawczym im. Świętego Brutusa dla Młodocianych Recydywistów.

Nie trudno się domyśleć, że nie był żadnego rodzaju recydywistą. Jedyną rzeczą, którą ukradł w życiu, było jedzenie podwędzone z kuchni cioci Petunii, ale nie dla przyjemności samej kradzieży – wujostwo miało w zwyczaju karnie go zagładzać. Poza tymi występkami, które i tak nigdy nie wychodziły na jaw, ani razu nie znalazł się w konflikcie z prawem.

Jednak życie u wujostwa, z wolnym czasem wypełnionym obowiązkami trzech innych osób i staraniem się przy tym, aby w samej szkole jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy, tak żeby nie narazić się Dudleyowi i jego przyjaciołom, nigdy nie sprzyjało jego nauce. Nie miał czasu na szkolne lektury i pisanie poprawnych wypracowań. Starał się, jak tylko mógł, poświęcać każdą wolną chwilę matematyce, ale tych było niewiele, a same rachunki od zawsze stanowiły jego słabość; kiedy przez kwadrans wpatrywał się w tekstowe zadanie lub rząd cyfr, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, jak je wykonać lub rozwiązać, łatwo mógł uwierzyć, że Dursleyowie mają rację. I coraz częściej w to wierzył.

Często sam odpuszczał, z góry zakładając, że jeżeli nie rozumie czegoś od razu, to nie zrozumie tego nigdy. Podobna uległość wobec niepowodzeń szybko zwróciła uwagę nauczycieli – tym bardziej, kiedy zaczęła się pogłębiać – jednak nigdy nie zależało mu na tym, żeby w ich oczach jawić się jako osoba bystrzejsza i inteligentniejsza. A gdy nie robiło tego nawet jego wujostwo, jedyna sprawująca nad nim piecze rodzina, osoby z zewnątrz równie często odpuszczały, zakładając, że rzeczywiście musi być obarczony pewnymi mentalnymi brakami, choćby i te nie były widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka.

Kiedy do złych ocen dołączyły wagary, podczas których szwendał się bez celu po mieście, ulegając złudnemu wrażeniu, że kilkugodzinna ucieczka od domu na Privet Drive 4 i szkoły może sprawić, że nagle na stałe znikną wszystkie z jego problemów, jeszcze nie wiedział o tym, że jedynie przypieczętowuje swój przyszły pobyt w ośrodku.

Ale tak właśnie było i zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, wuj i ciotka (w szczególności wuj; nienawiść i pogarda jego ciotki wobec niego zawsze była nadzwyczaj pasywna) oświadczyli mu podczas śniadania, że za trzy godziny wyjeżdżają do Londynu, w którym zostanie „na stałe", a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalał zamknięty ośrodek. Wuj Vernon nie omieszkał wspomnieć, że jest to miejsce wręcz stworzone z myślą o nim, o ludziach takich jak on, odrażających i mentalnie wybrakowanych.

W tamtej chwili Harry nie umiał określić swojego stosunku do tej informacji; być może nawet go ucieszyła, koniec końców oznaczała możliwość ucieczki od toksycznego wujostwa. Choć i tak nie miało to większego znaczenia – wiedział, że gdyby tylko stwarzał opory i trudności, jego opiekunowie i tak znaleźliby sposób, aby umieścić go w Świętym Brutusie.

Jednak już w aucie, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu, obok torby wypchanej starymi ubraniami Dudleya i innymi rzeczami, które miał ze sobą zabrać do Londynu, mimowolnie myślał o wszystkich tych historiach z zamkniętych ośrodków, przepełnionych pokojach, marnych posiłkach i wciąż znęcających się nad sobą nastolatkach. W swojej naiwności stwierdził, że nie mogły być prawdą, nie w roku 1994; gdyby faktycznie tak było, ktoś by się o tym dowiedział, przecież takie miejsca musiały być monitorowane, nie mogły stanowić państwa w państwie.

Przekraczając lichą bramę, a następnie mury ośrodka, wykonane z ciemnoczerwonej cegły, z niewielkimi, kratowanymi oknami, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Święty Brutus był państwem w państwie, jakkolwiek niemożliwe by się to nie wydawało. Widać było, że witająca ich zakonnica robi dobrą minę do złej gry, po zaledwie jednym przelotnym zerknięciu na niego jest w stanie ocenić, że jest recydywistą pierwszej wody, a samemu miejscu nie pomoże nawet patronat świętego.

Rzecz jasna Dursleyowie byli zachwyceni; w gruncie rzeczy nie chodziło przecież o to, aby go zresocjalizować i tym samym mu pomóc, ale wpasować w dorównujących mu ludzi. Zresztą jego wujostwo było tak bardzo zdeterminowane w pozostawieniu go gdziekolwiek, że gdyby tylko było to tak proste jak pozostawienie szczeniaka w lesie, wysadziliby go na zupełnym odludziu, bez jedzenia oraz picia, po czym odjechali i pozostawili samemu sobie.

Dursleyowie postanowili odpuścić sobie czułe pożegnania, najprawdopodobniej dochodząc do wniosku, że żadne inne słowa nie pasują w podobnej sytuacji lepiej niż: „Mamy nadzieję, że w ośrodku Świętego Brutusa zrozumiesz swoje błędy".

Kiedy zaczęli się oddalać razem z odgłosem kroków, Harry doznał uczucia całkowitej pustki. Zawsze wiedział, że jest sam, jednak znajdując się pod dachem ciepłego domu na Privet Drive 4, nawet w ciasnej komórce pod schodami, gdzie sypiał przez większość czasu, łatwo mógł ulec złudzeniu, że nie jest do końca sam. Ale stojąc w ciemnym korytarzu ośrodka, uderzyła go prawda w całej swojej okazałości: jest sam w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu; nie ma nikogo i od tej chwili może dziać mu się wszystko, każda najgorsza rzecz, a i tak nikt mu nie pomoże, bo nikomu na nim nie zależy.

Zakonnica pokazała mu jego pokój (a raczej pokój, który miał dzielić razem z dwójką innych chłopców), w którym, na szczęście, akurat nie przebywali jego współlokatorzy, oprowadziła go po najważniejszych obiektach ośrodka, rzeczowym tonem wyjaśniła panujące w nim zasady, których bezwzględnie należało przestrzegać, przekazała pory posiłków i poniedziałkowy plan zajęć.

Następnie odprowadziła go do pokoju, ciasnego, niechlujnego pomieszczenia, z piętrowymi metalowymi łóżkami. Jego współlokatorzy, tym razem siedzący na swoich materacach, mniej więcej w jego wieku, o wadze i wzroście zbliżonym do wysokiego i otyłego Dudleya, spojrzeli na niego z wyraźną niechęcią, ale ze względu na zakonnicę nie posunęli się do żadnych uszczypliwości, odwzajemniając uścisk jego dłoni i przedstawienie się.

Zakonnica na odchodnym zatrzymała się i jeszcze raz uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Najwidoczniej jedynie utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że jest tym samym, co każdy inny chłopiec przebywający w ośrodku, bo jej pomarszczona twarz przybrała zawiedziony, zaciekły wyraz.

– Pamiętaj, Harry, że my możemy nie widzieć wszystkiego, ale przed panem Bogiem nic się nie ukryje – powiedziała. Zaraz po tym zniknęła w korytarzu.

Wkrótce Harry poznał jeszcze jedną prawdę – pan Bóg, o ile istniał, też nie był w stanie wszystkiego zobaczyć lub nawet sobie wyobrazić.

Ośrodek był dokładnie tym, co utrwalony w jego pamięci, niewiadomego pochodzenia obraz podobnego miejsca. Posiłki były z reguły bezbarwną i bezsmakową masą, którą lubiano odbierać w ramach kary za złe zachowanie. Nie istniały żadne zasady, oprócz zasad tworzonych przez starszych i silniejszych, niż rówieśnicy, chłopców; opiekunki ośrodka wyraźnie nie były w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić i ostatecznie pozostawały przez to bierne, ponieważ w większości konfliktów nawet nie interweniowały. Sińce i zadrapania znajdowały się na porządku dziennym. Harry sam wielokrotnie obrywał od Vincenta i Gregora, jego współlokatorów, ale nawet gdy dowody przemocy pojawiały się na jego ciele w widocznym miejscu, fioletowe i pomarańczowe, zakonnice nie miały w zwyczaju pytać o ich pochodzenie.

A Harry od samego początku pobytu w Św. Brutusie stał się ulubionym przedmiotem dręczenia Vincenta i Gregora. Ciężko było powiedzieć, z jakiego konkretnie powodu stan ten utrzymywał się nieprzerwanie przez kilka miesięcy. Czy to przez jego okrągłe okulary, za duże, znoszone ubrania, niski wzrost i chudość, czy może przez narastającą w nim frustrację, która zmuszała go do opierania się sprzątaniu po nastolatkach, odrabiania za nic prac domowych i stanowienia ich prywatnego chłopca na posyłki – był pewien, że nikt nie obrywa częściej niż on. W wykonaniu dwóch krępych nastolatków nawet zwykły kuksaniec w bok sprawiał, że miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale nigdy się nie skarżył; był zresztą pewien, że jakiekolwiek skarżenie na nic by mu się nie zdało, przecież znalazł się w ośrodku dlatego, że było to jedyne miejsce, do którego pasował.

W tych momentach jego jedynym pocieszeniem była biblioteka ośrodka. Jak na miejsce przeznaczone dla trudnej młodzieży, na dodatek tak stare i najwyraźniej nie współgrające się z posuwającym się naprzód duchem czasu, była wręcz idealnie wyposażona; stare tomiszcza stały w dziesiątkach rzędów na wysokich półkach razem z nowymi nabytkami. W pomieszczeniu zawsze panowała niemal nienaturalna cisza i nieprzyjemny chłód. Pokaźne okna wychodziły na okoliczny niewielki, rzadki las i drucianą, wysoką siatkę okalającą Św. Brutusa. Siatka rzucała się w oczach bardziej, niż powinna, jakby prosiła o uwagę i refleksję nad popełnionymi błędami.

Harry znalazł się w niej przypadkiem, jak zwykle szwendając się bez celu to tu, to tam, aby wreszcie dano mu święty spokój, dosłownie i w przenośni. Nawet jeżeli wiedział, że wchodzi do biblioteki, nie wchodził do niej po to, aby czytać – nawet nie myślał o tym, że czytanie może sprawiać mu tak ogromną przyjemność. Potrzebował wyłącznie cichego, spokojnego miejsca, w którym mógłby przebywać i wyobrażać sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, które zwykle zajmowały jego myśli, gdy wykonywał domowe prace na Privet Drive 4: wyobrażenia o innym życiu, wcieleniach znacznie bardziej fascynujących i ważnych dla świata. (Wtedy zwykł wyobrażać sobie na przykład to, że pewnego dnia otrzymuje list ze szkoły dla czarodziejów, okazuje się, że potrafi władać magią, po czym opuszcza dom wujostwa, udając się w podróż pełną przygód).

Ale później zaczął przeglądać książki, często chociażby dla okładek, tytułów lub koloru, wgłębiać się dokładniej w każde ich słowo i zdawać sobie sprawę, że czytanie potrafi sprawiać przyjemność. Co więcej – jest czymś jeszcze intensywniejszym niż jego wyobrażenia. Wkrótce zapoznał się z dziełami Charlesa Dickensa, Thomasa Hardy'ego, Gustava Flauberta i Williama Shakespeare'a (klasyków, jak później dowie się od jednej z zakonnic prowadzących bibliotekę).

„Wielkie nadzieje" Dickensa wstrząsnęły nim tak bardzo jak żadne inne dzieło do tej pory, poruszyło jakąś nieznaną nutę gdzieś wgłębi niego (może dlatego, że sam odczuwał tytułowe nadzieje, licząc po cichu, że mimo wszystko będzie jak sierota Pip i ostatecznie czeka go szczęśliwe zakończenie?), sprawiając, że sam zapragnął pisać, naprawdę cokolwiek, po prostu pisać i tym samym stworzyć coś, czego lektura wywoła u kogoś przynajmniej część podobnych emocji. (Choć, bez dwóch zdań, było to uczucie całkowicie sprzeczne z wszechogarniającym go wstydem na myśl o podzieleniu się z kimkolwiek trzydzieści sześć razy poprawianym prologiem jego pierwszego opowiadania, które niedługo po tym zacznie pisać; opowiadanie było rzecz jasna o chłopcu spod komórki dowiadującym się o byciu czarodziejem).

W międzyczasie, kiedy jego życie zaczęło wreszcie wydawać się szczęśliwsze, z brakiem wujostwa, książkami i pisaniem, nawet ze znęcającymi się nad nim współlokatorami (koniec końców po części był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś się nad nim znęcał; czasem nawet myślał, że w jakiś sposób musiał nieumyślnie prowokować do takich zachowań), nagle stało się coś, co zapoczątkowało lawinę wszystkich następnych złych wydarzeń.

Lub może nie stało się „coś", a „ktoś", bowiem ośrodek zatrudnił nowego nauczyciela języka angielskiego. Mężczyzna nie sprawiał wrażenia szczególnie katolickiego – nazywał się Remus Lupin i prawdopodobnie objął to stanowisko tylko dlatego, że było wolne i potrzebował pieniędzy. (Nie dlatego, że w grę wchodziła misja nauczania młodych recydywistów o wyraźnie religijnym zabarwieniu). Musiał być po trzydziestce, darzył słabością marynarki z łatami na łokciach (każde z nich miały tak samo poprzecieranie, znoszone łaty), był entuzjastą dzieł Shakespeare'a lub po prostu teatru w szerokim tego słowa znaczeniu, posiadał niczym niezachwianą cierpliwość i nieśmiały, zafrasowany uśmiech.

Harry nie wiedział, czy zakochał się w nim po tym, jak zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, szukającego od blisko dziesięciu minut swojej przyszłej klasy, czy może dopiero po tym, jak po raz pierwszy usłyszał jego pełne werwy wykłady na temat literatury. Choć, kto wie, czy w takich przypadkach – jakiegokolwiek zauroczenia, heteroseksualnego lub homoseksualnego – można mówić o jednym wyraźnym powodzie. Z kolei inaczej było z dotyczącym tego faktem: Harry zakochał się w mężczyźnie, znacznie starszym, żonatym nauczycielu (nota bene, jego własnym).

Nastoletnie zauroczenia są jak francuskie pocałunki, zanim człowiek się obejrzy, już nabierają rozpędu, tak samo jak prawdziwości nabiera dotąd niewidoczna prawda. Harry nie mógłby jednoznacznie powiedzieć, ile czasu minęło od pojawienia się Remusa Lupina w Św. Brutusie do chwili, w której przyłapał sam siebie na masturbacji i fantazjowaniu o nich razem, albo (co było mniej wytłumaczalne i znacznie bardziej bolesne niż tamta wspomniana masturbacja) gorącym, nieznośnym uczuciu, którego wypełniało jego żołądek lub inny z jego narządów, kiedy tylko widział, jak mężczyzna się uśmiecha lub tak bardzo pochłania go mówienie o dziełach literackich, że aż zaczyna energicznie poruszać dłońmi i wreszcie przestaje sprawiać nieśmiałe wrażenie.

Być może fascynacja starszym mężczyzną byłaby o wiele łatwiejsza, gdyby Harry nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o kobietach (zazwyczaj starszych i władczych), ani tym bardziej nie masturbował się myśląc o nich. Wtedy nie istniałyby żadne wątpliwości co do tego, że jest tym, o kim z taką pogardą mówił raz na jakiś czas wuj Vernon, oglądając sobotnią i niedzielną telewizję, „pedałem" lub „ciotą"; nie zaczęłyby nim targać wątpliwości na temat własnej tożsamości. Ale może wcale by tak nie było? Niezależnie od tego, czy interesowałyby lub nie interesowałyby go kobiety, tak czy siak interesowaliby go mężczyźni (coś podpowiadało mu, że to nie był odrębny, jednorazowy przypadek – bo kto zna coś podobnego?), co więcej – mężczyźni będący „na górze" (Harry zawsze przełykał to określenie i wiążącą się z nim prawdę z gniewem, ciężko było określić jego stosunek do jakiejkolwiek uległości).

W swojej naiwności starał się przestać myśleć o nauczycielu, ale oczywiście – z niepowodzeniem. Zarzucenie masturbacji niczego nie zmieniło, wcale nie sprawiło, że nagle przestał wyobrażać sobie to, jak uprawiają razem seks, a podobne wyobrażenia przestały uderzać w niego znienacka na każdych zajęciach z języka angielskiego. Przybyło mu tylko erekcji i frustracji; po raz pierwszy mimowolnie zaczął myśleć o tym, co uda się ubrać w słowa dopiero Jamesowi Baldwinowi: „Niestety, ludzie nie mogą wybierać sobie przystani, kochanków i przyjaciół, tak jak nie przysługuje im prawo wyboru własnych rodziców". Paradoksalnie, nawet, gdy przeczyta ten cytat w świętej biblii homoseksualizmu, „Moim Giovannim", powieści, która wstrząśnie nim równie mocno, co „Wielkie nadzieje", to i tak po części – w swoim nastoletnim buncie i nieznajomości świata – stwierdzi, że Baldwin wcale nie musi mieć racji. Bo ile razy słyszał, że można być tym, kim się chce być, że tak naprawdę wszystko leży w zasięgu naszych możliwości, każda otaczająca nas rzecz zależy wyłącznie od drzemiących w nas intencji? (Dopiero w dorosłości zrozumie, że, owszem, Baldwin miał rację i to cholerną, w życiu istnieje cała przestrzeń niezależnych od nas spraw).

A więc Harry'emu naprawdę nie pozostało nic innego, jak jedynie masturbacja pod prysznicem i fantazjowanie o znacznie starszym (żonatym z niewiadomą kobietą, na co wskazywała złota obrączka na jednym z jego palców) mężczyźnie, myśli o tym, czy w Św. Brutusie może być ktoś taki jak on (ale i czy obecność kogoś takiego w ośrodku pełnym agresywnych, nie rokujących dobrze nastolatków mogłaby zadziałać w tym przypadku jakkolwiek pokrzepiająco?), i o tym, że wujostwo musiało mieć co do niego świętą rację: nie dość, że był recydywistą, to i na dodatek pedałem!

Nie wiedział, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do tamtej sytuacji w łazience, „Mój Giovanni", odkryty przez Vincenta i Gregora pod materacem jego łóżka, opowiadanie, czy może jego beznadziejnie pogłębiające się zauroczenie Remusem Lupinem, które mogło współgrać zaledwie z jego brakiem umiejętności aktorskich (spróbujcie udawać brak zauroczenia będąc nastolatkiem bez umiejętności aktorskich – to dopiero fatalistyczna sprawa). Prawdopodobnie musiało chodzić o to drugie, bowiem jeszcze przed okryciem powieści uosabiającej istotę homoseksualizmu zaczynał bywać nazywany „panienką"; ktoś rzucił to na stołówce, kiedy szedł z tacą jedzenia, chyba Vincent, inni podłapali i tak oto z „Harry'ego" lub „Pottera" stał się „panienką".

Można tylko sobie wyobrażać, jak bardzo nienawidził tego przezwiska, niezależnie od tego, jak sprzeczne uczucia w nim wzbudzało – albo traktował je niczym karę (krzyż za masturbowanie się z myślami o mężczyźnie), albo niczym najbardziej obrazoburcze kłamstwo (dotąd częściej rozmyślał o kobietach, może jednak był bardziej heteroseksualny i, zanim się obejrzy, ponownie stanie się „normalny"?).

Oczywiście „panienka" nie nawiązywała wyłącznie do jego zaangażowania podczas zajęć wychowania fizycznego lub ulubionych form spędzania wolnego czasu – ktoś musiał ewidentnie coś zauważyć. Zresztą prawdopodobnie do zauważenia było wcale nie mało rzeczy. Harry uwielbiał brylować na zajęciach z języka angielskiego, a ponieważ spora część osób miałaby problem z samym zapisem nazwiska Shakespeare'a, a co dopiero z analizowaniem jego dzieł lub szczerym zachwytem nad ich treścią, robił w to w najlepsze; była to jedyna idealna okazja do skupienia na sobie uwagi Remusa Lupina.

W pragnieniu skupienia na sobie uwagi niewłaściwych osób znajdowało się, swoją drogą, coś szalenie fascynującego. Nie istniała żadna osoba, która mogłaby temu nie ulec. Po prostu zawsze, jedynie w różnych okresach życia, pojawiał się ktoś taki – zupełnie niewłaściwy, co do którego niewłaściwości było się całkowicie przekonanym – a jednak i tak zabiegało się o jego uwagę, jeszcze bardziej pogarszając swoją i tak beznadziejną sytuację.

W niczym nie pomagał sam Remus Lupin. Nawet jeżeli nie było mowy (w tamtym okresie i w przyszłości: po prostu nigdy przez wielkie „n") o zakochaniu, darzył Harry'ego wyraźną, zatrważająco ogromną sympatią. Każde jego „świetnie, Harry", „oho, słuchajcie go, właśnie o to mi chodziło", albo zwykły uśmiech (ten nie zafrasowany, a pewny siebie, choć w miękki sposób) wydawało się rozpuszczać ostatki jego godności osobistej.

Choć Harry i tak wolał, jak kończyło się na samych słowach i gestach. Kiedy mężczyzna poklepywał go po plecach lub zaglądał przez ramię, całkiem tracił głowę. Poklepywanie po plecach jeszcze się jakoś utrzymywało – wtedy myślał tylko o pochwyceniu jego dłoni. Gdy jednak w grę wchodziło zaglądanie przez ramię, zapach wody po goleniu Remusa Lupina i bliskość jego badawczego spojrzenia, Harry czerwienił się, dostawał erekcji i zaczynał się jąkać. (W takich momentach naprawdę zaczynał być wdzięczny Dudleyowi za jego znoszone, zbyt duże ubrania).

Zaczął nawet pisać inne opowiadanie (to o chłopcu–czarodzieju zarzucił; nijak się miało do jego nowych problemów), będące w rzeczywistości swojego rodzaju pamiętnikiem. Głównym bohaterem było jego alter ego – nastolatek z „pociągiem do niewłaściwych osób" (samo opowiadanie nosiło dumny tytuł: „Niewłaściwa osoba"), który za narastające utarczki z prawem trafia do ośrodka dla młodych recydywistów. Nie mogło także zabraknąć nowego nauczyciela języka angielskiego, pojawiającego się niemal w tym samym momencie, co narastające problemy tożsamości seksualnej bohatera A (Daniela). Jako że nie był to dokładny pamiętnik opowiadający historię jego nieszczęśliwego zauroczenia, a fikcja literacka – w tej pan Thewlis (bowiem tak nazywało się alter ego Remusa Lupina) zwróci na niego uwagę w sposób dalece niestosowny jak na relację uczeń–nauczyciel.

Obydwie postacie nosiły zmienione imiona i nazwiska, posiadały (choć tylko złudnie) zmieniony wygląd, ale i tak bez trudu można było domyśleć się o kogo chodzi; wypisz wymaluj on i Remus Lupin. I w opowiadaniu mężczyzna był żonaty, ale, jak okaże się (nadzwyczaj przewrotnie) w trakcie kolejnych rozdziałów, jego małżeństwo wisiało na włosku, żona była zołzą, a Remus sporo eksperymentował na studiach, skłaniając się bardziej ku homoseksualizmowi niż heteroseksualizmowi. (Harry nawet w swojej fikcji traktował małżeństwo jako świętość).

Nie było to szczególnie ambitne opowiadanie, ale – jak zazwyczaj bywa w przypadku młodych twórców – autobiograficzna forma szła Harry'emu jak po maśle. Nagle przestał zadręczać się poprawianiem lub wymyślaniem fabuły i bohaterów. Wszystko miał jak na dłoni, co więcej – właśnie to przeżywał – więc twór rozrastał się w wręcz nieprawdopodobnym tempie, w dzień wszędzie zabierany z Harrym na zajęcia, a na wieczór (czego Vincent i Gregor, zajęci świetlicą lub treningami, nie widzieli) ukrywany pod materacem łóżka.

Pisanie „Niewłaściwej osoby" zbiegło się z momentem odkrycia w bibliotece ukrytego egzemplarza „Mojego Giovanniego" Jamesa Baldwina. Harry'emu nie przychodziło na myśl nic innego jak tylko to, że ktoś chciał zagrać na nosie świętobliwym opiekunom, bo jak inaczej mogłoby uchować się w takim miejscu coś równie obrazoburczego? (Nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że zawartość biblioteki zmieniała właścicieli, a jego obecni mieli gdzieś panujący w nim porządek lub nieporządek; młodzi recydywiści nie często zaglądali do książek).

„Giovanniego" znalazł w dziale, do którego bez przerwy zaglądał. Nazywał go działem pisarzy „poważnych", do dzieł innych pisarzy nie miał ochoty zaglądać; jakby już wtedy, ze swoją słabą wiedzą literatury, wiedział, że istnieje cały szereg samozwańczych, pseudointeligentnych artystów.

Od pewnego czasu, kiedy szczególnie się nudził, czytał po kolei wszystkie tytuły i opisy książek na obwolucie, robiąc w międzyczasie kolejną czytelniczą listę lub może redagując poprzednią. Była to wcale niezła rozrywka, większość blurbów jest pisana lepiej niż zawartość opisywanych przez nie dzieł. W taki sposób odkrył „Giovanniego", niemożliwie wetkniętego pomiędzy dwie inne opasłe książki. Być może nawet wcale nie zacząłby go czytać, ale akurat na jego tylnej okładce nie znajdował się żaden tekst, a tytuł tylko spotęgował jego ciekawość. (Nie wiedzieć czemu, słowa „Mój Giovanni" zabrzmiały dla niego zbyt zaborczo jak na słowa wypowiadane przez kobietę).

Zanim się obejrzał i na dobre zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co trzyma w rękach, czytał na stojąco o młodym mężczyźnie rozdartym pomiędzy miłością do kobiety a pożądaniem wobec innego mężczyzny, tytułowego Giovanniego, mrużąc oczy w kiepskim, popołudniowym świetle; za oknami już zmierzchało, a biblioteka wydawała się oszczędzać na oświetlaniu.

Książka zaszokowała go od pierwszych stron (była w końcu o dwóch mężczyznach razem; „pedałach", jak mawiał wuj Vernon, ale może po prostu przez to, że była właśnie o nim). Coś podpowiadało mu, że pożałuje jej lektury – tym bardziej po tej złowróżbnej sugestii na temat przyszłego losu Giovanniego i aurze wszechobecnej melancholii – ale zaraz ja zamknął i wpatrywał się ze zdenerwowaniem w jej okładkę.

Nie było szans, aby bibliotekarka pozwoliła mu ją wypożyczyć, jeżeli wiedziała, czego dotyczyła, a jeżeli nawet nie wiedziała i tak istniała spora szansa, że będzie chciała się dowiedzieć; była to jedna z tych wścibskich bibliotekarek wścibiająca nosa w każdą nieznaną książkę, którą ktoś wypożycza. Co prawda mógł przyjść po prostu na następny dzień i dalej ją czytać – nie była zresztą długa – ale nagle odezwało się w nim nieznane dotąd uczucie, jakby pragnienie chronienia jej za wszelką cenę lub też chronienia i posiadania na własność.

Dlatego więc tego samego dnia opuścił bibliotekę razem z małą książką wepchniętą za pasek spodni. Denerwował się strasznie, ale od dawna nie pragnął równie mocno żadnej rzeczy. Po prostu musiał ją mieć. (Nawet jeżeli „Bóg wszystko widział", jak to mówiła jedna z zakonnic). Kradzież przeszła bez echa, a bibliotekarka niczego nie zauważyła.

Nie miał zbyt wiele okazji do czytania „Mojego Giovanniego" w miejscach innych, niż ośrodkowa biblioteka, jednak i tak wykorzystywał wszystkie możliwe, a kiedy skończył lekturę – niemal od razu zaczął czytać ją drugi raz. Co za książka! – myślał. Nawet jeżeli zaprzepaściła wszystkie jego naiwne, nastoletnie wizje dotyczące seksu dwóch mężczyzn (jak mógł myśleć, że seks analny niczym nie różni się od tego „normalnego"?) i miłości jako takiej, była tak smutna, że nie miałby najmniejszej ochoty z kimś o niej rozmawiać i rozgrzebywać ten smutek niczym starą ranę, nie był w stanie przestać o niej myśleć.

Ukrywał książkę w tym samym miejscu co „Niewłaściwą osobę", co, jak się wkrótce przekona, było pomysłem najgorszym z możliwych.

Wszystko zaczęło się od spóźnienia na śniadanie, które rozstroiło cały jego późniejszy dzień. Był roztargniony, myśląc o swoim opowiadaniu i Baldwinie (może napisał inne książki pokroju „Giovanniego"?, myślał), na tyle, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zarówno opowiadanie, jak i książka wciąż tkwią pod materacem łóżka. Później miał zajęcia z Remusem i Lupinem, co znowu wystarczająco zajęło jego myśli. Dopiero podczas obiadu, kiedy Vincent i Gregor zniknęli mu nagle z zasięgu wzroku, choć nigdy nie darowali sobie jakiegokolwiek pełnego posiłku, choćby ten miał być bezsmakową, bezbarwną masą, przypomniał sobie o tym i niemal go zmroziło.

Choć nie istniało zbyt wiele momentów, podczas których Vincent i Gregor mogli przyuważyć go na lekturze lub skrzętnym zapisywaniu kolejnych białych kartek, i tak na pewno musieli coś dostrzec; Harry zupełnie zatracał się, kiedy wykonywał jedną z tych czynności. Czy miejsce pod materacem było dostatecznie dobrą kryjówką? (Harry nie mógł tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić – z nikim się bliżej nie przyjaźnił, żeby zadawać mu podobne pytania).

Gdy jednak, niemal biegnąc, znalazł się w swoim pokoju, okazało się, że jest kryjówką najgorszą z możliwych, a w miejscu takim jak to – ośrodku, w którym każdy ma coś do ukrycia, a kryjówek nie ma zbyt wiele – każdy szukając czegoś, będzie szukał właśnie pod materacem.

Kiedy Harry zobaczył, jak Vincent i Gregor czytają „Niewłaściwą osobę", siedząc na jego rozchełstanym łóżku i zaśmiewając się na cały głos, a na kolanach Vincenta leży „Mój Giovanni", miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje z przerażenia.

Gregor spojrzał na niego dopiero po chwili; miał zaczerwienione oczy i mokre policzki, jakby rozpłakał się ze śmiechu.

– Panienko, naprawdę jesteś pedałem!

– Nie jestem żadnym pedałem – warknął Harry, próbując wyrwać im kartki.

Vincent był jednak szybszy – zaraz wstał, pociągnął go za nadgarstek wyciągniętej w kierunku kartek ręki i założył mu jakiś nieznany przez niego chwyt, dzięki któremu ledwo oddychał i nie mógł poruszyć się ani o krok.

– Czytaj, Gregor! – zaśmiał się.

– „Ujął moją twarz w silne dłonie" – zaczął czytać Gregor, z trudem nie pękając przy tym ze śmiechu – „po czym przysunął swoje usta do moich". – Zaśmiał się, zaraz kontynuując: – „Profesorze – wyszeptałem". Kurwa, Potter! Ty piszesz pedalskie romansidła!

– Pieprz się! Puść mnie!

– Co więcej to jest ewidentnie o tobie i Lupinie! – zawył ze śmiechu Vincent. – Chłopaki pękną ze śmiechu, jak im to pokażemy!

– Stary – podsunął Gregor – wolałbym zobaczyć minę Lupina, gdy zobaczy dziesiątą stronę. Jak to leciało, to o dupczeniu w pustej klasie od angielskiego? – Zmienił kartkę. – Mam! „Zanim zdobyłem się na jakąkolwiek zwięzłą myśl i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, do czego dążymy, jego sztywny penis napierał na moją erekcję przez materiał spodni, a jego usta zawzięcie całowały moją szyję".

– Jesteś naprawdę popierdolony, Potter – przyznał Vincent ze śmiechem.

– „Jęknąłem w blat biurka, kiedy zaczął miarowo poruszać biodrami. Myślałem, że oszaleję, ból mieszał się z przyjemnością, a ja sam nie wiedziałem już, które z tych uczuć jest intensywniejsze. Najwyraźniej Davidowi było tak samo dobrze jak mi. Wydawał z siebie pomruki i nieskładne słowa. „Piękny" było jedynym, które mogłem rozróżnić z ich potoku".

Vincent jeszcze mocniej wykręcił mu rękę; miał wrażenie, że lada moment ją złamie, ale uczucie wykręcania mijało się nijak do bycia mimowolnym świadkiem głośnej lektury „Niewłaściwej osoby", czytanej mu przez znienawidzonego nastolatka. Ta dwójka wiedziała już o wszystkim!

Nad jego głową rozległ się kolejny rechot. Gregor wstał z materaca z plikiem kartek w dłoni.

– Po prostu od razu podsunę to pod drzwi klasy Lupina. Chłopaki muszą uwierzyć nam na słowo – powiedział z brzydkim uśmiechem. – Zresztą – zmierzył go ostatnim pogardliwym spojrzeniem (zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiedzieć kiedy, zaczął płakać) – nie potrzeba do tego żadnej wiary. Wyglądasz na urodzoną ciotę.

– „Piękny" to chyba dla ciebie jakieś nowe określenie na „obrzydliwy do granic możliwości", co?

– Proszę. – Naprawdę nienawidził siebie za to, co wtedy zrobił. Będzie nienawidzić się za to jeszcze przez bardzo długi okres czasu, ale stojąc wtedy w ich ciasnym pokoiku, unieruchomiony przez znacznie wyższego chłopca i z wizją Remusa Lupina, czytającego jego opowiadanie, w głowie (od razu pomyślał, że mężczyzna go przejrzy; robił charakterystyczne błędy i jedyny w klasie mógłby interesować się pisaniem, tak jak główny bohater, Daniel, nosił zbyt znoszone ubrania i okrągłe okulary – okrągłe okulary miały stać się jego gwoździem do trumny!), był gotowy na wszystko. Nawet na obdarcie się z resztek godności błaganiami, aby Gregor nie pokazywał nauczycielowi opowiadania. – Proszę, nie pokazuj mu tego. Zrobię wsz… – zachłysnął się, kiedy Vincent, co w ogóle samo w sobie powinno wydawać mu się nieprawdopodobne, ponownie zwiększył nacisk na jego rękę, że aż poczerniało mu w oczach.

Gregor prychnął. Oczywiście, w nosie miał „wszystko" Harry'ego. Przecież Harry i bez tego robił za niego i Vincenta wystarczająco wiele. Co też innego mogliby chcieć od kogoś równie „obrzydliwego do granic możliwości"?

– Pilnuj go – rzucił tylko chłopak, po czym wyszedł przyśpieszonym krokiem z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi; uśmieszek ani na chwilę nie znikał z jego ust.

Vincent zaraz po tym puścił jego ręce, popychając do przodu. Harry zatoczył się, nieomal upadając na szafkę stojącą pod zakratowanym oknem, ale w ostatnim momencie przytrzymał się jej krawędzi. Vincent obserwował to z niemal perwersyjną przyjemnością.

– Od razu lepiej wyglądasz, kiedy jesteś taki potulny, panienko.

Harry wiedział, że nie da mu się już zatrzymać Gregora – klasa od angielskiego znajdowała się piętro niżej i chłopak musiał dawno wracać do pokoju – ale i tak, wykorzystując jego nieuwagę i zaskoczenie, popchnął otyłego Vincenta i wybiegł na korytarz.

Jakiś wychowanek ośrodka posłał mu krzywe lub nawet pogardliwe i jawnie kpiące spojrzenie, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, biegł starymi schodami na kolejne piętro, do najmniej uczęszczanej łazienki dla chłopców.

Zamknął się w jednej z odrapanych kabin, myśląc naiwnie, że najgorsze musi mieć za sobą, że być może kryjówka pod materacem łóżka nie była wystarczająco dobra, ale ta go nie zawiedzie; jakby małe, ciasne pomieszczenie przesiąknięte zapachem moczu mogło sprawić, że naprawdę uda mu się uciec.

Później jednak zda sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo naiwny musiał być w tamtej chwili, skurczony i łkający w rękaw zbyt obszernej bluzy. Bo w rzeczywistości istniało wcale nie mało spraw, dla których z kolei nie istniały żadne kryjówki.

Jak to napisał Baldwin:

„Niestety, ludzie nie mogą wybierać sobie przystani, kochanków i przyjaciół, tak jak nie przysługuje im prawo wyboru własnych rodziców". Czasem nie da się tak po prostu od czegoś uciec.


	2. Rozdział 2

Harry nie wiedział, na jakiej podstawie uważał, że Remus Lupin na wieść o treści wsuniętego do jego klasy opowiadania zareaguje jak Greg lub Vincent (nie wspominając o ich znajomych, innych wychowankach ośrodka; Harry przeżywał prawdziwe piekło).

Prawdopodobnie sądził, że coś podobnego musi nieźle zmierzwić nawet takiego uprzejmego i wyrozumiałego mężczyznę, bo choć „Niewłaściwa osoba" nie była stricte erotyczna, to i tak nie dawał w niej upustu wyłącznie swoim literackim zapędom. (Była to zresztą pierwsza zapowiedź natury jego przyszłej twórczości – mógł być niemożliwie nieśmiały w życiu codziennym, jednak kiedy w grę wchodziło pisanie, odpadały wszelkie tematy tabu).

W każdym razie nieoczekiwana reakcja nauczyciela sprawiła, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej winny. „Pan Thewlis" powinien szczerze go znienawidzić – Harry naprawdę by to zrozumiał i być może wtedy wszystko byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze – jednak zamiast tego postanowił go „wspierać". Był jedyną osobą, która od początku nie widziała w nim recydywisty pierwszej wody, co więcej, najwyraźniej polubili się prywatnie (Harry podchodził entuzjastycznie do wszystkich jego czytelniczych propozycji, dzięki czemu szybko znaleźli wspólny temat i trochę więcej okazji do rozmów), a on, choć powinien być wdzięczny za tą delikatną, nawiązującą się pomiędzy nimi nić porozumienia, literacko fantazjował o ich romansie!

Kto wie, czy Remus Lupin był zwyczajnie bardziej niż niedoświadczony w sytuacjach, w których przychodzi do czytania opowiadań o zabarwieniu erotycznym ze sobą w roli głównej, szczególnie autorstwa nieletnich wielbicieli i swoich uczniów, przez co nie miał serca (i odwagi) na zdobycie się na obszerniejszy komentarz. Gdy jednak skończył mówić, Harry i tak nie był w stanie spojrzeć na jego twarz.

Mężczyzna często zastawał go w bibliotece, samemu będąc jej stałym bywalcem, dlatego tak samo było i tym razem. Harry miał nadzieję, że przy najskrzętniej ukrytym od spojrzeń stole, przy oknie z ponurym widokiem na nieco opustoszały parking, nikt go nie znajdzie. I jeżeli faktycznie było tak z wychowankami ośrodka, którym musiało być i bez tego wystarczająco okazji do dręczenia go, tak mógł się domyśleć, że mężczyzna poczuje się w obowiązku zamienienia z nim kilku słów. Obowiązku przez wielkie „d", bowiem tego dnia nie przyszedł na jego zajęcia.

Nie był pewien, czego bardziej nie chciał stać się świadkiem. Wyrazu twarzy Remusa Lupina, kiedy z zaciekawieniem podnosił z podłogi plik kartek, po czym zaczynał coraz głębiej wnikać w jego treść, czy może reakcji innych z jego uczniów na tę reakcję, idealnie wtajemniczonych w sytuację.

– Nie wiedziałem… że zacząłeś pisać, Harry.

Harry niemal podskoczył na krześle. Od samego rana układał w myślach przeprosiny, jednak wszystkie z nich wydały mu się nagle niewłaściwe i niewystarczające. A może po prostu nieszczere – nie był pewien, czy w całej tej sytuacji nie żałował jedynie faktu zostania przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku.

Usłyszał, jak Remus Lupin siada naprzeciwko niego, wciąż nie mogąc podnieść wzroku. Mężczyzna brzmiał po części tak, jakby sam za moment miał przeprosić za swoje literackie bohomazy z przepraszaną osobą w roli głównej. Harry poczuł wobec niego nieokreślony gniew, który idealnie komponował się z wszechogarniającym go wstydem.

Wreszcie spojrzał na nauczyciela. Było to krótkie, szybkie spojrzenie. Chyba zrobił to dlatego, żeby przekonać się, że to wyłącznie złudny ton głosu, a ten faktycznie, tak jak przewidywał, czuje wobec niego obrzydzenie i pogardę – wtedy naprawdę wszystko byłoby prostsze. Ale oczywiście nie wyczytał niczego podobnego w jego twarzy.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj. – Nauczyciel zamilkł. Widząc, że Harry nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru ponownie na niego spojrzeć, wbijając wzrok gdzieś w poły jego marynarki, powiedział: – Nie napisałeś niczego złego. Rozumiesz? Jedyną niewłaściwą rzeczą jest fakt, że jestem twoim nauczycielem. Nic więcej. Chcę, żebyś przychodził na moje zajęcia. Tym bardziej, że jesteś moim najlepszym uczniem.

Choć Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna go nie okłamuje – naprawdę nie chowa do niego urazy, nawet jeżeli czuje się zażenowany – i tak nie był w stanie być wdzięczny za jego słowa. Nic złego! – pomyślał ze złością.

– Spójrz na mnie – miał ochotę zacisnąć zęby, jednak wykonał prośbę – możesz być na mnie zły, ale musiałem z nimi porozmawiać. – Harry poczuł mrożący strach, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego znaczenia słowa „z nimi". – To podrzucenie mi „Niewłaściwej osoby", to sprawka Grega lub Vincenta, co? Zagroziłem im, że jeżeli cokolwiek podobnego się powtórzy, wciąż będą ci dokuczać lub grzebać w twojej prywatności, wyciągnę z tego poważne konsekwencje. Obiecaj mi, że w wypadku takiej sytuacji natychmiast się do mnie zgłosisz.

– W porządku – odpowiedział niewyraźnie Harry. Szczerze wątpił, aby Greg lub Vincent zrobili sobie cokolwiek z gróźb Remusa Lupina, do którego wyraźnie nie odczuwali ani grama szacunku.

Mężczyzna podsunął w jego kierunku plik kartek z opowiadaniem.

– Jest w tym coś szczególnego. Rodzaj szczerości, której nie spotyka się zbyt często.

(Harry'emu cisnęło się na usta pytanie, jakiego konkretnie rodzaju jest to szczerość i czym się objawia – tamtymi scenami erotycznymi? Nie odezwał się jednak słowem, zbyt zdenerwowany informacją o rozmowie z Gregiem i Vincentem na temat „dokuczania mu" i widokiem opowiadania).

– Muszę już iść. Mój syn czeka, aż odbiorę go z dodatkowych zajęć. – Najwidoczniej nauczyciel zdał sobie sprawę, że być może powiedział coś, czego Harry nie do końca chciałby usłyszeć (szybko wywnioskował, że syn Remusa Lupina musi być kilka lat młodszy od niego), bo na odchodnym dodał: – Naprawdę się nie poddawaj. I z pisaniem i oczekiwaniem na właściwą osobę. Jeżeli tylko się nie poddasz, wszystko przyjdzie do ciebie w swoim czasie. Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem.

Harry mógł odpowiedzieć zaledwie krótkim „dziękuję"; na nic innego nie odważył się zdobyć. Pomyślał, że mężczyzna tym razem nie jest z nim szczery – tym bardziej biorąc pod uwagę tamten komplement o czymś szczególnym, co jakoby miałoby posiadać jego opowiadanie.

Wiele lat później, wracając myślami do tego dnia, pomyśli, że o dziwo tak nie było, w grę naprawdę wchodziła szczerość. Z pisaniem faktycznie wszystko przychodziło w swoim czasie, grunt to się nie poddawać. Choć z oczekiwaniem na „właściwą" osobę sprawa miała się podobnie – bo cierpliwość nie współgrała z rezygnacją – z tym było już o wiele trudniej i niejednoznaczniej; ale Harry nie obarczał nauczyciela za ślepą wiarę w to, że każdy wreszcie natrafi na kogoś odpowiedniego, jakby los miał w obowiązku wszystkim zapewnić taką osobę.

Tom Riddle wpłynął na całe jego życie. To właśnie dzięki niemu stanie się taki sceptyczny. Nawet jeżeli będzie czuć się kochany, nic nie będzie zwiastowało tego, że nagle miałoby się to zmienić, i tak nigdy nie przestanie wyczekiwać nadciągającego skrzywdzenia i skórzanego paska znienacka owijającego się wokół jego szyi.

Jednym słowem: mężczyzna bezpowrotnie pozbawi go niezachwianego zaufania. Bo choć za jego zasługą straci wiarę w istnienie „właściwych" osób, to przekona się, że istnieje całe spektrum tak „niewłaściwych", że sam kilkuminutowy gwałt ciężko byłoby nazwać przy ich działaniach prawdziwą przemocą.

Kwestia gwałtu. Oczywiście, Harry stał się jego ofiarą w ośrodku Św. Brutusa. W tamtej chwili rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków – pękł naprawdę po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu – ale z perspektywy czasu nie była to największa krzywda, której kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Później pomyśli nawet, że sam sobie wszystko zawdzięczał: powinien załatwić tą sprawą w inny sposób, Remus Lupin na pewno nie pozostawiłby go bez pomocy. Wtedy nic nie byłoby takie jak po ucieczce.

Koniec końców powie Tomowi o tym, co zaszło na dwa tygodnie po wydobyciu spod materaca jego łóżka „Niewłaściwej osoby" przez Grega i Vincenta, a także to, co stało się przed tym wydarzeniem, ponad dziesięć dni pełnych szykan. (Zaraz po tym rozpoczynając coś, co sam Tom nazwie pewnie w myślach „kolejną sesją mazgania się").

Tak czy inaczej, gwałt w ośrodku stawał się zarówno istotny i nieistotny tylko ze względu na fakt, że doprowadził do jego ucieczki 22 marca 1995 roku. Ucieczka stanowiła siłę napędzającą każdego z późniejszych wydarzeń.

Wieczór tamtego 22 marca przypominał raczej seans filmowy niż rzeczywiste wydarzenia. Po wszystkim nie myślał nawet o tym, aby szczególnie przygotować się do ucieczki, spakować rzeczy i zastanowić się nad tym, czy ta w ogóle ma sens, skoro nie istnieje żadne konkretne miejsce, do którego mógłby uciec. Stał się irracjonalny. Jedyną rzeczą, o której mógł myśleć, było samo wydostanie się z ośrodka – a już gdzie dokładnie nie miało większego znaczenia.

Był przekonany, że nikt go nie zrozumie i nikt mu nie pomoże, że odpowiednio nie zrobi tego nawet sam Remus Lupin. Wstyd przenikał go na wskroś, jakby naprawdę sam był sobie winny; nie potrafił o tym myśleć, a co dopiero mówić. Przede wszystkim jednak w jego głowie, niczym tłusta osa, brzęczała jedna i ta sama myśl, że to dopiero początek.

Przecież dobrze pamiętał pierwsze uderzenie wuja Vernona. Po tym uderzeniu wciąż go bił, częściej lub rzadziej, ale niezmiennie, co dopiero zakończył wyjazd do ośrodka. Tak samo było z dręczeniem przez Dudleya i obowiązkami od ciotki Petunii. Niczemu nie było końca.

Był pewien, że jeżeli zostanie w Św. Brutusie, to Marcus i Vincent znajdą go raz jeszcze, co ostatecznie stanie się kolejną „tradycją" w jego życiu. Vincent skrępuje mu nadgarstki i będzie wyłącznie wszystkiemu się przyglądać, a Marcus znowu go wykorzysta.

Wolałby umrzeć, niż żeby miało do tego dojść. Z drugiej strony było w nim coś przekornego – znajdował się w tysiącu kawałkach – ale wcale nie myślał o śmierci. Nie chciał umierać. Być może wiązało się to z tym, że chciał pisać. A skoro nie mógł zostać w ośrodku lub umrzeć, postanowił uciec.

Ucieczka okazała się śmiesznie łatwa.

Gdy znalazł się za murami ośrodka, uderzył go wieczorny ziąb. Było znacznie zimniej, niż sądził. Lodowate powietrze przenikało na wskroś jego żebra, nawet pod dwiema koszulkami i bluzą. W większości okien nie paliły się światła. Z kolei te palące się były tak słabe i mętne, jakby ich właściciele obawiali się przyłapania na jawnym nieposzanowaniu narzuconych godzin snu. Jak okiem sięgnął, nie był w stanie dostrzec zbyt wiele za siatką otaczającą Św. Brutusa. Gęste drzewa wokół wydawały się jeszcze bardziej zbite i mroczne.

Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie niczego o Londynie.

Nie miał przy sobie nic więcej, jak tylko długopis, „Niewłaściwą osobę" („Giovanniego" nie zabrał tylko dlatego, że ktoś mu go skradł) i niewielką ilość pieniędzy, głównie zaoszczędzonych z zakupów dla ciotki Petunii. Ale pomimo tego i braku szans odnalezienia się w nieznanym mieście, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do ośrodka.

Kolejne dwadzieścia minut spędził jak w transie. Kiedy znajdował się pod bramą, wciąż wyobrażał sobie, jak ktoś wybiega z budynku i zaczyna go gonić, któraś z zakonnic krzyczy za nim: „Stój, chłopcze!". Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Noc była tak samo cicha jak wcześniej, a jemu bez przeszkód udało się pokonać ogrodzenie.

Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zaczął biec. Nieoświetlona droga prowadząca do ośrodka znajdowała się pomiędzy rzadkim, iglastym lasem, teraz sprawiającym wręcz upiorne wrażenie. Na niebie nie wisiał żaden księżyc. Można było pomyśleć, że i on manifestuje właśnie swoją obojętność względem jego losu.

Czy to przez szok lub stan absolutnej irracjonalności, udało mu się biec jeszcze przez oświetlony latarniami, opustoszały skwer z ławkami, kiedy las ustąpił miejsca jakiejś mieszkalnej dzielnicy. Zaczynało ciemnieć mu w oczach, ale wciąż biegł ile tchu w płucach. Niezmiennie wydawało mu się, że ktoś go goni.

Gdy wbiegł na pustą jezdnię, chcąc jak najszybciej ją przeciąć, nie usłyszał nadciągającego auta. Bardziej je zobaczył – dokładnie jego oślepiające światła – ale wtedy było już za późno.

Gdyby nie szybka reakcja kierowcy, w ostatniej chwili hamującego z piskiem opon, skończyłoby się na czymś więcej, niż jedynie na rzeczy oscylującej pomiędzy prawie potrąceniem a muśnięciem. Choć Harry i tak upadł na drogę wyłącznie ze względu na zaskoczenie; wszystkiego było zbyt wiele, więc w swojej naiwności nawet nie przypuszczał, że – jak to mówią – „zawsze może być gorzej".

Był tak otumaniony, że po zbliżającym się aucie nie zarejestrował kolejnej rzeczy – momentu, w którym kierowca z niego wysiadł i pomógł mu wstać z drogi. Zanim zobaczył jego twarz, w oczy rzuciła mu się mokra plama widniejąca na jego rozpiętym, drogim płaszczu.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć (a raczej zacząć uciekać), mężczyzna go puścił.

– Jesteś cały? – W jego głosie nie pobrzmiewał gniew, ale nieznaczne wytrącenie z równowagi i zmęczenie. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę stan Harry'ego, chyba nikt nie byłby na niego wściekły, choćby i po podobnym wtargnięciu przed maskę auta. Musiał sprawiać wyjątkowo podłe i niezrównoważone wrażenie.

Harry spojrzał na niego, walcząc z pokusą ucieczki. (Kto wie, czy faktycznie by nie uciekł, gdyby tylko nie czuł się tak wycieńczony). Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się badawczo. Najwidoczniej szybka ocena wystarczyła, aby utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z kimś względnie całym, ale nie do końca poczytalnym.

– Odwiozę cię do domu – powiedział. – Gdzie mieszkasz?

– Jestem cały – odpowiedział z trudem Harry. Zabrzmiał nadzwyczaj gniewnie – pewnie dlatego, że w jednej chwili wyobraził sobie, jak zostaje odstawiony z powrotem tuż pod Św. Brutusa. – Nie potrzebuję pomocy – dodał znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. – I przepraszam za płaszcz. Nie próbowałem się zabić. Po prostu pana nie zauważyłem.

Czuł się w obowiązku powiedzenia czegokolwiek, nim jeszcze odwrócił się, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się z dala od ostrza pytań. Zanim jednak udało mu się to zrobić, mężczyzna złapał go za przedramię. Gest miał się nijak do ściskania jego ręki przez wuja Vernona, był niemal delikatny, ale Harry nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że od tego momentu ucieczka nie będzie już taka prosta.

Rzucił zdenerwowane spojrzenie dłoni nieznajomego, a później jego twarzy. Znowu do głowy przyszło mu tysiąc scenariuszy, ale nie wydawało się, żeby właśnie miał do czynienia z kimś pokroju Marcusa lub Vincenta. Mężczyzna był przystojny i elegancki, a poza tym sprawiał wrażenie kogoś wykształconego, na którego w domu czeka żona i dwójka dzieci. (Harry pomyślał mimowolnie, że musi być nawet zbliżony wiekiem do Remusa Lupina).

– Jest dość późno. Powiedz, gdzie mieszkasz, a cię odwiozę.

– Mieszkam tutaj.

– Na jakiej ulicy?

Pytanie było bez wątpienia pułapką.

– Na Privet Drive – odpowiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego łudził się, że będzie to jakkolwiek wiarygodne kłamstwo; nie znał nazwy jakiejkolwiek ulicy na tym osiedlu.

– Nie ma tu takiej – zauważył mężczyzna spokojnym tonem.

Harry rozejrzał się w nadziei na ujrzenie jakiegoś przypadkowego przechodnia, który mógłby mu pomóc, uznając całą tą scenę za podejrzaną, ale ulica była całkiem opustoszała.

– Chcę ci wyłącznie pomóc. – Mężczyzna musiał doskonale wiedzieć, o czym myślał. – Uciekłeś?

Harry milczał. Tamten najwyraźniej wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na odpowiedź. Przyglądał mu się przez moment w milczeniu, z tym samym nieco obojętnym zainteresowaniem, po czym powiedział:

– Jeżeli nie masz, gdzie zatrzymać się na noc, możesz przenocować u mnie. – Harry poczuł, jak coś wewnątrz niego mięknie na samą myśl o ciepłym kącie do przespania kilku godzin. Nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak obolały i zziębnięty, nie wspominając już o tym, że nie miał nic w ustach od śniadania.

– Pańska żona nie będzie zła? – Pytanie przeszło mu przez usta niemal z takim samym trudem jak błaganie Grega, aby nie pokazywał Remusowi Lupinowi „Niewłaściwej osoby". Był pewien, że w rzeczywistości w jego głosie nie pobrzmiewał choć ułamek obojętności, na którą się silił.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ten wyglądał na rozbawionego jego słowami.

– Mieszkam sam – odpowiedział. Odpowiedź była tak wieloznaczna, że Harry w pierwszym odruchu przyjął, iż ten rzeczywiście ma kobietę, ale mieszka z nią osobno; rozbawienie musiało być z kolei reakcją na podejrzewanie jej o bycie niewyrozumiałą lub nieprzyjemną.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi czarnego auta po stronie pasażera. Harry wsiadł do środka, mając przy tym szczerą nadzieję, że grymas goszczący na jego twarzy przy usiądnięciu pozostał niezauważony. Choć kto wie, czy nie były to tylko mrzonki jego wyobraźni – przecież i bez tego każdy zdołałby zauważyć, że płakał.

Zanim mężczyzna sam wsiadł do auta, Harry przelotnie rozejrzał się po jego wnętrzu. Było w nim przyjemnie ciepło i wydawał się na wskroś przesiąknięty zapachem zielonej herbaty. Nie mógł dostrzec zbyt wiele, jednak był pewien, że nie licząc zgniecionego kubka z herbatą na wynos i prawdopodobnie jej pozostałości to tu, to tam panuje w nim idealny porządek. Ponownie poczuł się winny – zresztą niemal zawsze czuł się po części za coś winny, nawet jeżeli nie powinien.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył, kiedy mężczyzna usiadł obok niego. – Za płaszcz – dodał. Miał wrażenie, że za pierwszym razem ten nie zwrócił uwagi na jego przeprosiny. – Mam nadzieję, że pan się nie poparzył.

– Najważniejsze, że tobie nic się nie stało.

Harry obserwował, jak ten zapala światło i wyciera plamy wyciągniętą chusteczką. Po raz pierwszy miał okazję, aby niepostrzeżenie lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Dotąd sądził, że nie spotka już nikogo przystojniejszego niż Remus Lupin, jednak nauczyciel nie mógłby w żaden sposób konkurować z napotykanym nieznajomym. (Gdy o tym mimowiednie pomyślał, poczuł się dziwnie nielojalny). Zresztą porównywanie obydwóch mężczyzn mijało się z celem, nawet na pierwszy rzut oka całkowicie się od siebie różnili.

Remus Lupin miał włosy w kolorze mysiego blondu i zielone oczy. Jego uśmiechy zawsze miały w sobie coś nieśmiałego i zafrasowanego. Sprawiał wrażenie wiecznie błądzącego myślami. Z kolei mężczyzna miał ciemnobrązowe włosy i oczy. W wyrazie jego ust nie było nic nieśmiałego lub zafrasowanego, za to – pomimo tego, że były idealne – były jak skrojone do posyłania brzydkich uśmiechów.

Poza tym Harry był absolutnie pewien, że gdyby to Remus Lupin prawie go potrącił, nawet nie zdążyłby zaproponować mu pomocy, bo zanim udałoby mu się to zrobić, od dawna znajdowałby się dwie ulice dalej.

Jeżeli nauczyciel był pewien siebie tylko podczas mówienia o rzeczach, które wyjątkowo go poruszały i fascynowały, mężczyzna musiał być taki przez cały czas.

– Jak masz na imię? – Harry poczuł się zmieszany, kiedy ten niespodziewanie spojrzał na niego tak, jakby doskonale wiedział, że przez cały czas mu się przyglądał; być może powoli stawał się przewrażliwiony na punkcie mężczyzn i tego, aby nie mogli dostrzec jego odmienności („niewłaściwości", jak sam by to określił).

– Harry – odpowiedział. – Harry Potter.

– Jedno z moich ulubionych imion. – Gdy mężczyzna zgasił światło, posłał mu jeszcze nieznaczny uśmiech; Harry pomyślał, że w jego uśmiechach zawsze musi znajdować się jakaś wyższość lub pobłażliwość. – Wydaje się do ciebie pasować.

Harry nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że gdyby tylko nie przeżywał właśnie najgorszego dnia w swoim życiu, podobna uwaga wprawiłaby go w zakłopotanie.

– A pan? – spytał bardziej z grzeczności.

– Tom Riddle.


	3. Rozdział 3

Harry milczał, obserwując zza szyby mijane ulice. Było coś dziwnie przyjemnego i uspokajającego w jeździe autem na pierwszym siedzeniu, nocą i bez wciąż denerwującego się wuja Vernona tuż obok. Tom najwidoczniej wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowy, bo nawet nie próbował wciągnąć go w jedną z nich – swoją obecnością przypominał milczącego ducha. (Harry pomyślał, że jego samego także można byłoby do niego przyrównać).

Miał wrażenie, że skądś zna imię i nazwisko mężczyzny, jednak nie miał pojęcia skąd dokładnie. Pamięć podpowiadała mu, że było to coś związanego z ciotką Petunią – ale z całą pewnością nie mogła być to prawda; ta mieszkała w Little Whinging, a Tom w Londynie. Uznał, że wyobraźnia ponownie płata mu figle.

Cyfrowy zegarek wskazywał dwudziestą trzecią trzydzieści trzy. Nie przypuszczał, że najgorszy wieczór w jego życiu rozciągnie się do takich rozmiarów.

Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Toma, te o tym, że jest „dość późno" i o propozycji odwiezienia. Mężczyzna musiał być zapewne paranoikiem bezpieczeństwa – bo czy takich rzeczy nie mówi się zwykle dziewczynom i kobietom? Choć kto wie, czy ten nie czuł się zwyczajnie winnym tego prawie potrącenia; być może wcale by do niego nie doszło, gdyby akurat nie pił herbaty i skupiał się wyłącznie na drodze przed sobą.

Tom mieszkał w eleganckiej i wyraźnie bogatej dzielnicy. Co prawda Dursleyowie również mieszkali w porządnej, z wcale niezłymi autami na podjazdach, przystrzyżonymi trawnikami i zadbanymi kwiatami ogrodzie, jednak wystarczył jeden rzut oka na tą, aby wiedzieć, że jest nieosiągalna dla mieszkańców Privet Drive.

Ale to, co najbardziej rzuciło się w oczy Harry'ego w tym miejscu, nie było budynkami rodem z katalogów najnowszych architektonicznych trendów mieszkalnych lub niezwykłą ilością cisów. Wszyscy nadzwyczaj zgodnie wydawali się być w pewien sposób przeczuleni na punkcie prywatności. Nie chodziło o same bramy lub ogrodzenia – niektórzy pokusili się nawet o zewnętrzne przysłonięcie ogrodów krzewami i drzewami.

Harry mógł w pewien sposób to zrozumieć, koniec końców przez kilkanaście lat mieszkał w miejscu, w którym mieszkańcy byli niepokojąco dobrze poinformowani o sobie nawzajem, znał również ciotkę Petunię niczym własną kieszeń (kobieta była nieprawdopodobnie wścibską osobą), ale i tak mimowolnie pomyślał, że było w tym coś nieco złowrogiego.

Kiedy Tom zatrzymał auto przed dwupiętrowym, białym domem w stylu kolonialnym, mówiąc „jesteśmy na miejscu", okazało się, że najwyraźniej i on podziela zdanie swoich sąsiadów; widok jego ogrodu był skrzętnie odseparowany od świata. Harry'ego tak pochłonęło przyglądanie mu się w ciemności, że z zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk zamykanych drzwi po stronie kierowcy. Zanim zdążył rozważyć samodzielne wysiądnięcie, Tom i tym razem mu pomógł.

Nie podziękował mu, bowiem jego uwagę przyciągnęła trzymana przez niego czarna aktówka.

– Wracam z konferencji matematycznej w Exeter – wyjaśnił Tom.

– Matematycznej – powtórzył Harry. Biorąc pod uwagę nieznaczny uśmiech Toma, musiał wypowiedzieć to słowo z niesmakiem lub niedowierzaniem. – Jest pan nauczycielem?

Pomyślał, że gdyby Tom faktycznie okazał się nauczycielem, byłby to swojego rodzaju złowróżbny znak; w końcu to właśnie pośrednio dzięki Remusowi Lupinowi uciekł ze Św. Brutusa. Zaraz jednak wyrzucił z głowy tą myśl – nikt nie mógłby pozwolić sobie na mieszkanie w podobnej dzielnicy, pracując jako nauczyciel.

– Trzy razy w tygodniu – odpowiedział Tom, otwierając drzwiczki ogrodzenia. – Ale uczę nieco starsze osoby od ciebie – dodał z tym samym niewielkim uśmiechem.

– Mam piętnaście lat – poinformował go Harry. (Nie wiedzieć czemu, zawsze czuł się w obowiązku informowania wszystkich o swoim wieku, nawet w dorosłości; wiecznie ktoś sądził, że jest młodszy).

– Uczę studentów. – Tom nie okazał szczególnego zdziwienia lub zaciekawienia jego wiekiem.

Harry w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się przed powtórzeniem: „Studentów?". Przez to, że odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią darzył matematykę niezjednaną nienawiścią (prawdopodobnie z wzajemnością – kaleczył ją na okrągło) i niezrozumieniem, każda osoba szczególnie wtajemniczona w jej dziedziny wydawała mu się kimś w rodzaju półboga.

Gdy Tom otwierał drzwi do domu, Harry ponownie rozejrzał się po ogrodzie pogrążonym w półmroku. Porastało go wyłącznie kilka niskich krzewów i zielona trawa, ale i tak pomyślał, że latem musi być wyjątkowo przyjemnym miejscem. Zresztą wolał patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Toma – poczuł się przykro onieśmielony rewelacją na temat jego pracy.

Kiedy ściągnął buty i wpatrywał się w oświetlony, elegancki hol, Tom zapytał:

– Jesteś głodny? Zostało mi jeszcze trochę mrożonych cannelloni ze szpinakiem. Oczywiście, mogę przygotować ci coś zupełnie innego, choć nie zrobiłem dzisiaj zakupów i wybór nie będzie zbyt wielki.

– Nie chcę sprawiać panu dodatkowych kłopotów.

– To nie kłopot – powiedział Tom. – Ale najpierw pokażę ci twój pokój. – W drodze na schody mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na jego twarz; Harry już nie lubił tych spojrzeń, prawdopodobnie nic nie mogło się przed nimi ukryć. – Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.

Harry czuł się nieswojo z myślą o zwracaniu się po imieniu do kogoś znacznie starszego od niego, jednak biorąc pod uwagę wdzięczność, którą do niego odczuwał, nie miał zamiaru się z nim spierać. (Szczególnie po usłyszeniu tryby rozkazującego, choćby wypowiedzianego uprzejmym, spokojnym tonem).

Bardzo szybko przekonał się, że Tom lubi kontrolę i przezorność wszelkiej maści, ale kiedy ten pokazał mu jego sypialnię z łazienką, najwyraźniej stanowiącą pokój dla gości, przygotował dla niego ubrania na noc i szczoteczkę do zębów, uznał tą cechę za błogosławieństwo, nawet jeżeli wprawiała go w bezbrzeżne poczucie winy i wstydu; Tom prawdopodobnie był zmęczony, wracając po całym dniu spędzonym w Exeter, a zamiast odpocząć, musiał zajmować się nim – przybłędą.

Fakt, że mężczyzna bez wątpienia należał do wąskiego grona osób, o których uwagę i towarzystwo wciąż pragnęło się zabiegać, na dodatek wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, choćby tymi najbardziej uwłaczającymi, sprawiał, że wszystko stawało się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzające.

Gdy Tom ściągnął płaszcz i został w samej czarnej, luźnej koszuli, Harry nie był w stanie chociażby utrzymywać z nim naturalnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Co więcej atrakcyjność nie miała z tym zbyt wiele wspólnego. Przynajmniej nie dla Harry'ego w tamtej chwili; nie myślał nawet o Remusie Lupinie, ani tym bardziej o żadnym innym mężczyźnie – myśli o jakimkolwiek z nich w tym sensie przepełniały go obrzydzeniem i strachem. Tom, piękny niczym obraz, onieśmieliłby choćby najbardziej zagorzałych wielbicieli kobiet.

– Chciałbym najpierw wziąć prysznic – powiedział Harry. Choć brał go po gwałcie, tak długi i wrzący, że niemal poparzył sobie nim skórę, wciąż wydawało mu się, że Marcus dopiero co z niego wyszedł, a jego ciepłe, lepkie nasienie właśnie zaczyna spływać po jego udach. Kiedy tylko skupiał się na tej myśli, miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Być może nawet zbladł, ponieważ Tom posłał mu coś w rodzaju badawczego spojrzenia. Niezależnie jednak od wniosków, które udało mu się dzięki niemu wysunąć, odpowiedział tylko taktownie:

– Gdy skończysz, zejdź do kuchni. Przygotuję ci kolację.

W czasie brania prysznicu Harry'emu po raz przemknęła przez myśl prawdziwa waga jego położenia. Co zrobiłby, gdyby nie spotkał Toma? Najprawdopodobniej spędziłby noc jak bezdomni, którymi tak bardzo pogardzał wuj Vernon (mężczyzna był więcej niż przekonany, że każdy z nich w pełni zasługuje na taki los; „nieudacznicy", tak lubił jak nazywać). A potem kolejną i kolejną, aż wreszcie naprawdę stałby się jednym z nich. Bo co innego mógłby robić? Uzyskanie pomocy od Toma zaczynało uświadamiać go w tym, że nie poradziłby sobie sam – szczególnie nie w Londynie.

Pewnie w innych okolicznościach rozkleiłby się na dobre po takim zderzeniu z niesprawiedliwością życia i swoją bezradnością, jednak obiecał Tomowi, że zejdzie do kuchni. Nie chciał, żeby mężczyzna znowu zauważył jego płacz.

Przebrał się w ubrania na noc, koszulkę i spodnie od męskiej piżamy. We wszystkim tonął, nie wspominając o spodniach, które najpewniej leżały idealnie na piętnaście centymetrów wyższym od niego Tomie, ale podwinięte nogawki były niczym w porównaniu z jego twarzą. Od wieczora skutecznie unikał spoglądania w jakiekolwiek lustro, a kiedy teraz przelotnie spojrzał na okrągłe, wiszące w gościnnej łazience Toma, coś w jego żołądku uległo spazmatycznemu poskręcaniu.

Spróbował przygładzić czarne włosy, znajdujące się w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle. Kiedy te i tak po trzech próbach nie wyglądały wcale lepiej, odpuścił dalszych. Sprawiał wrażenie młodszego i jeszcze bardziej kruchego. Cienie pod jego oczami wydawały się głębsze i ciemniejsze, a same oczy nie pozostawiały żadnych złudzeń co do tego, że płakał przez dłuższy czas.

Złożył swoje ubrania, starając się przestać o tym myśleć; rozwodzenie się nad własnym wyglądem było niedorzeczne. Pomyślał, że Tom może formułować dowolne opinie na jego temat – przecież i tak następnego dnia miał opuścić jego dom i więcej już się nie spotkają.

Złożone ubrania położył na krześle stojącym w sypialni. Ponownie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie stało w nim zbyt wiele mebli. Poza krzesłem, jedynie pokaźne łóżko, szafka nocna i szafa, jednak wszystko było wykonane z tego samego ciemnego drewna, sprawiającego, że umeblowanie stawało się zarówno przytulne i gustowne. Na drewnianych panelach leżał miękki dywan. Za oknem rosło nieokreślone, potężne drzewo, którego gałęzie przysłaniały nieco widok na ogród. Latem przedostające się przez nie promienie słońca musiały tworzyć na ścianie naprzeciwko dziesiątki złotych odłamków.

Dla Harry'ego, dotąd sypiającego albo w komórce pod schodami, albo w trzyosobowym pokoju w ośrodku Św. Brutusa, samo spędzenie nocy w równie przytulnym miejscu było kolejnym onieśmielającym wydarzeniem.

Kiedy zszedł po schodach i kierował się do kuchni, w oczy rzuciło mu się wnętrze mijanego salonu. W pierwszym odruchu nie do końca nawet uwierzył w to, co widział, uznając to za pewnego rodzaju fatamorganę – w końcu, poza dwoma bibliotekami, nigdy dotąd nie miał okazji zobaczyć tak wielu tytułów i autorów w jednym miejscu, ponadto w czyimś domu. Jednak półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu nie mógł go zwodzić, szeroką ścianę skrzętnie pokrywały półki z setkami książek.

Wchodząc do kuchni, czuł się tym odkryciem śmiesznie poruszony. Zaraz jednak ponownie poczuł się jak kłopot przez wielkie „t", bowiem zauważył Toma siedzącego przy stole. Ten czytał gazetę, pijąc herbatę. Przebrał się w dres i najwyraźniej wziął także prysznic; Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że musiał stracić poczucie czasu, co ponownie wtrąciło go w jeszcze większe poczucie winy.

Obserwował mężczyznę wstawiającego cannelloni do piekarnika, nie mając nawet odwagi zerknąć na godzinę. Dokonał za to kolejnego odkrycia. Tom palił papierosy, na co wskazywała popielniczka i zapach dymu unoszący się w powietrzu. Zastanawiał się, ile zdąży dokonać podobnych odkryć, zanim opuści jego dom. (Póki co doszedł do tych: Tom mieszkał samotnie w drogiej dzielnicy Londynu, trzy razy w tygodniu uczył matematyki na uniwersytecie, lubił porządek, papierosy, herbatę i książki).

– Lubisz czytać – zauważył Harry.

– Kiedy byłem w twoim wieku, czytałem na okrągło. Swojego czasu recenzowałem książki do kilku czasopism – odpowiedział Tom. Postawił przed nim kubek z herbatą. – Teraz czytam znacznie mniej. Na ogół nie mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Harry domyślił się, że za wyrażeniem „brak wolnego czasu" musi kryć się kolejne odkrycie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru być jeszcze bardziej wścibski (przynajmniej nie specjalnie); i tak wydał się z tym, że zaglądał do salonu, w którym nie powinno go być.

– Chyba przełamujesz tym stereotyp matematyka – powiedział. Ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić mężczyznę ślęczącego nad setkami zadań, ani tym bardziej tłumaczącego coś zawiłego swoim studentom. Dobrze pamiętał uczących go matematyków: między innymi pewną podstarzałą panną Walker, której nazwisko idealnie współgrało z jej sposobem nauczania (zadawała klasie dziesięć zadań, po czym do końca lekcji przechadzała się złowróżbnym krokiem pomiędzy ławkami). – Wszyscy moi matematycy musieli szczerze pogardzać literaturą.

Tom lekko się uśmiechnął.

– Przykro mi o tym słyszeć. Utrzymuję się przede wszystkim dzięki moim czytelnikom.

– Twoim czytelnikom – powtórzył Harry z zaskoczeniem. Wpatrywał się w plecy Toma, kiedy ten wyjmował z piekarnika cannelloni. – Jesteś pisarzem? – upewnił się, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w kolejne odkrycie na jego temat. Tym bardziej prawdopodobnie podwójne, bowiem jeżeli ten faktycznie był pisarzem, musiał być nadzwyczaj popularny – w innym wypadku nie stwierdziłby, że utrzymuje się z pisania.

– To zabrzmiało, jakbym dopiero co wyznał, że jestem świętym Mikołajem – odpowiedział Tom; reakcja Harry'ego wydawała się go rozbawić. – Wyznajesz takie same stereotypy na temat pisarzy, co o matematykach?

– Nie wyznaję – zapewnił go Harry, być może nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. – Ale to bardzo interesujące. Nie spotyka się zbyt wielu pisarzy. – Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, skąd mógł kojarzyć nazwisko Toma; jego ciotka była zapaloną czytelniczką i najprawdopodobniej posiadała którąś z jego książek.

Tom postawił przed nim talerz i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko. Harry w jednej chwili poczuł się wyjątkowo niezainteresowany jedzeniem. Wolałby mieć pusty żołądek, ale żeby mężczyzna wreszcie zaspokoił całą jego ciekawość – naprawdę nie często spotyka się pisarzy.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. – Co dokładnie piszesz?

– Kryminały – odparł Tom. – Odkąd sięgam pamięcią.

– Jak Agatha Christie? – Entuzjazm Harry'ego nieco zmalał. Nigdy nie miał okazji przeczytać kryminału (jedno z dzieł Christie porzucił z niesmakiem po bodaj trzydziestej stronie), ani tym bardziej dobrego kryminału, jednak mógł bez dwóch zdań powiedzieć, że ani trochę nie ciągnęło go w kierunku prozy o morderstwach i rozwiązywaniu zagadek; nie mniej jednak sam Tom z każdą chwilą sprawiał w jego oczach wrażenie kogoś jeszcze bardziej fascynującego.

– Nigdy w życiu. – Najwidoczniej podzielał jego zdanie o Christie. – Zawsze pogardzałem powieściami detektywistycznymi. W prawdziwej rzeczywistości nikomu nie udałoby się rozwiązać zbrodni idealnej zaledwie dzięki metodzie dedukcji. Szczególnie amatorowi.

– A więc twoje powieści uwzględniają badania – powiedział Harry. I przy tym jego entuzjazm miał tendencję spadkową. (Kto, na miłość boską, miałby ochotę wdrążać się przez kilka godzin w naturę kryminalistycznych badań?). – W takim razie musisz być naprawdę dobry. W innym wypadku zanudziłbyś wszystkich na śmierć. Nie ma nic nudniejszego niż badania – dodał dobitnie.

– Nie wszystkie. Niektóre są pisane z perspektywy seryjnego mordercy. Ich fabuła w całości skupia się na opisie gry z policją. – Tom upił łyk, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że taką samą uwagę poświęca swojej starej koszulce. Choć wciąż nosił ubrania po Dudleyu, teraz czuł się dziwnie zakłopotany noszeniem czegoś, co wcześniej miał na sobie Tom. – Te cieszą się największą popularnością.

– Dostajesz listy od czytelników? – zapytał żartem Harry. Naprawdę nie wiedział, o co najpierw pragnął spytać Toma. – Jestem pewien, że dostajesz całe tuziny.

– Żeby tylko listy. – Tom posłał mu brzydki uśmiech. – Zdziwiłbyś się, co ludzie potrafią mi wysyłać.

Harry prawie zakrztusił się cannelloni, choć zaraz po tym pomyślał, że nie było w tym nic szczególnie dziwnego. Był pewien, że czytelnicy Toma musieli za nim szaleć – szczególnie jeśli na obwolucie powieści znajdowały się jego zdjęcia.

Gdy Tom zgasił w kuchni światło i skierowali się w stronę sypialń, Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że wcale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby druga część wieczoru nie miała miejsca, a mężczyzna nie istniałby naprawdę. Kto wie, czy ten nie był jednym z urojeń jego wyobraźni – tego dnia wydarzyło się zbyt wiele. Myśl o tym, że nazajutrz może obudzić się w zupełnie innym miejscu, w zimnie marcowego poranka i z bezdomnymi, i tak niemal go zmroziła.

– Wyśpij się – wyrwał go z zamyślenia Tom. – Na jutro zapowiedziano jedne z większych opadów deszczu w tym roku. Lepiej, żebyś nigdzie się stąd nie wybierał – dodał wymownie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział cicho Harry, stając przed drzwiami gościnnej sypialni. Wątpił, aby został u mężczyzny do południa, jednak póki co nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym głośno. Sprzeczanie się z nim tuż przed snem byłoby szczytem złego wychowania. – Dobranoc.

– Dobrych snów. Wygląda na to, że te dzisiaj ci się przydadzą.

– Dzisiaj? – zapytał Harry, zaniepokojony tymi słowami. Mimowolnie przyjął, że nawiązują do jego ucieczki, nawet jeżeli Tom nie wydawał się jawnie dociekliwy; przez całą kolację nie zadał mu ani jednego pytania na temat tego dnia.

– Kolacja o tej godzinie to prośba o koszmary – wyjaśnił Tom z lekkim uśmiechem.

Harry poczuł się uspokojony tym, że jego przypuszczenia się nie sprawdziły, a Tom niczego mu nie sugerował. Tej nocy rzeczywiście jednak miał koszmary jakich mało; czy to przez tłustą kolację, czy może gorączkę – jego złe sny nigdy dotąd nie były równie realistyczne.

Początkowo śniło mu się, że leży na łóżku w gościnnej sypialni Toma. Był środek nocy i wpatrywał się z przerażeniem w powykręcane gałęzie drzewa za oknem, którymi targał niezwykle silny wiatr. Te rozciągały się tuż za szybą, co jakiś czas o nią postukując i wydając chrobocząco–piskliwe dźwięki. Był przekonany, że lada moment ożyją i wtargną do pokoju, sprawiając mu krzywdę.

Nie pamiętał, ile dokładnie koszmarów mógł mieć tej nocy, ale jeden szczególnie zapadł mu w pamięć; nawet kiedy myślał o nim po przebudzeniu, niezmiennie czuł niepokój i zimno, choć ciężko byłoby nazwać go jednoznacznie złym snem.

Stał pod drzewem, tym samym, które w rzeczywistości rosło tuż pod oknem gościnnej sypialni Toma, a w poprzednim z jego koszmarów pragnęło go skrzywdzić. Ale w tym śnie nie było zimowe i uschnięte, jak przystało na marcową porę. Całe zakwitło, jego rozłożysta, pięknie ciemnozielona korona w całości przysłaniała zachmurzone niebo. Deszcz bez ustanku lał z nieba, wsiąkając w czarną ziemię ogrodu – choć nie ruszał się z miejsca, nie chcąc zmoknąć, był pewien, że ta zapada się pod każdym krokiem.

– Tu zawsze pada – rozległ się obok niego chłopięcy głos. Ton tych słów ścisnął mu żołądek. Nie była to pretensja lub zawód, ani tym bardziej utyskiwanie. Nikt inny nie wypowiedziałby zdania „tu zawsze pada" w równie pozbawiony nadziei, zrozpaczony sposób.

Chłopiec na oko musiał mieć tyle samo lat co on lub mniej. Miał ładną szczupłą twarz, z kilkoma piegami i piwnymi oczami. Wyglądał jakby uprawiał sport, choć było w nim coś niezaprzeczalnie dziewczęcego. Kiedy nieruchomo patrzył na ogród ginący w strugach deszczu, przypominał żywy obraz.

– Zawsze – powtórzył Harry; było to pytanie, ale czuł się zbyt zaskoczony i zaniepokojony obecnością chłopca, aby odpowiednio je zaintonować.

– Tak. – Tamten spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy. Zabrzmiał przy tym tak, jakby z trudem przełykał płacz. Harry'ego uderzyło to, jak bardzo pozbawione wyrazu były jego oczy. Miały piękny, głęboki kolor, a mimo tego wydawały się całkowicie martwe. Stanowiły niesamowity kontrast z gniewem, który nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się na jego twarzy; jakby nagle przebudził się z letargu i rozgniewał na Harry'ego za bycie świadkiem jego smutku. – I jest zimno. Nie czujesz tego, jak bardzo jest tutaj zimno?

Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswój. Nie znał nikogo, kto wyrażałby się w taki dziwny sposób. Nie mógł jednak nie zauważyć tego, jak ten się trzęsie. Kiedy bezwiednie złączył ich palce, pchnięty nieokreślonym impulsem, zaraz zdusił w sobie pragnienie jak najszybszego odsunięcia ich – te chłopca były zimne jak u nieboszczyka.

Kiedy obudził się z tych koszmarów, bolało go wszystko, od mięśni aż po głowę. Miał wrażenie, że ból lada moment wysadzi mu same gałki oczne – z trudem patrzył na deszcz ostro zacinający o szybę okna.

W pierwszym odruchu uznał, że przebywa na Privet Drive 4. Co prawda w domu wujostwa nigdy nie sypiał w miejscu innym, niż komórka pod schodami, jednak w jego opowiadaniu – tym o chłopcu dowiadującym się o byciu czarodziejem – jego sobowtór dostaje pokój po Dudleyu. Być może właśnie dlatego, nie będąc w stanie zebrać choć dwóch zwięzłych myśli, ubzdurał sobie, że wciąż mieszka z krewnymi, a jego wyobraźni udało się wpłynąć na prawdziwą rzeczywistość.

Tak szybko zerwał się z łóżka, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Był przekonany, że spał zbyt długo, a w kuchni czeka na niego wyjątkowo rozgniewane wujostwo – to w jego obowiązku leżało zwykle przygotowywanie im śniadań. Pomyślał, że ciotka Petunia specjalnie go nie obudziła, żeby wuj Vernon mógł karać go przez kolejne trzy dni; przeraził się nie na żarty, wyobrażając sobie, jak zamyka go na cały dzień w ciemnej, ciasnej komórce.

Gdy znalazł się w kuchni, potykając się przy tym dwa razy na schodach, po których prawie że zbiegał, nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że przy stole siedzi wuj Vernon pijący kawę. Nigdzie nie zauważył ciotki lub Dudleya – wiedział, że się spóźnił.

– Przepraszam, wuju – powiedział. – Naprawdę przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Obiecuję. Naprawdę... – nie zdążył dokończyć.

Mężczyzna złapał go za nadgarstek, choć niepokojąco delikatnie jak na swoje zwyczaje, po czym przyciągnął do siebie. Zaraz po tym jego dłoń (niecodziennie szczupła) dotknęła jego czoła i policzka. Początkowo sądził, że ten zamierza go uderzyć, przez co mimowolnie się odsunął. Gdy jednak poczuł na twarzy przyjemny chłód, nieznacznie do niej przylgnął; nienawidził swojego wuja i jednocześnie się go bał, ale jego dotyk przynosił mu w tym momencie niewyobrażalną, zdradliwą ulgę.

– Masz gorączkę – odpowiedział z westchnieniem Tom. – Zjesz lekkie śniadanie i weźmiesz lekarstwa. Usiądź. – Wstał i posadził Harry'ego na swoim krześle. Odgarnął jego czarne włosy z czoła; Harry był zbyt rozstrojony i zażenowany, aby móc zareagować na ten dotyk w jakikolwiek sposób. Przemknęło mu zresztą przez myśl, że Tomowi zrobiło się go po prostu żal – w końcu dopiero co odkrył się z tym, że mógł być niegdyś bity. Siedział sztywno, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że palce Toma (najpewniej zaledwie w jego wyobraźni, o czym także starał się nie myśleć) poruszają się niemal z czułością. Najwidoczniej Tom źle odszyfrował jego reakcję, ponieważ zaraz dodał spokojnym tonem: – Nie jestem twoim wujem.

– Wiem. – Harry wcale tego nie wiedział; wciąż czuł się tak, jakby znajdował się pomiędzy dwiema zupełnie różnymi rzeczywistościami, jednej z Tomem i drugiej ze swoim wujostwem. – Przepraszam. Chciałbym odejść po śniadaniu. To nic, że ciągle pada.

Tom przestał go dotykać i spojrzał na niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Zaraz po tym umył ręce nad umywalką i zaczął przygotowywać dla niego kanapki. (Harry zauważył, że mężczyzna musiał z rana zrobić zakupy, pieczywo było świeże).

– Nie w takim stanie. Skoro pozwoliłem ci u mnie przenocować, jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

– Nic mi się nie stanie – zaczął protestować Harry. Chociaż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać domu Toma, szczególnie w taką pogodę, wiedział, że i tak nadużywa jego gościnności.

– Z trudem utrzymujesz się na nogach – poddał w wątpliwość jego słowa Tom.

– Nie uczysz dzisiaj matematyki?

– Uczę dopiero od środy – odpowiedział Tom. Harry nie mógł znaleźć żadnego wystarczającego argumentu, mogącego wygrać ze zdecydowaniem mężczyzny; była dopiero niedziela. Pomiędzy nimi zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami przyrządzania posiłku przez Toma i deszczu uderzającego o okno. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że z jakiegoś powodu go rozgniewał. – Uciekłeś od swojego wuja? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Tom. Pytanie przypominało nieoczekiwany, ostry policzek.

Harry wbił wzrok w popielniczkę, byleby tylko na niego nie patrzeć. Miał szczerą ochotę odpowiedzieć mu czymś pokroju „nie twoja sprawa" – jednak zaraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że, owszem, to była sprawa mężczyzny; przecież każdy powinien wiedzieć o tym, że pozwolił nocować u siebie komuś z ośrodka dla młodych recydywistów.

– Nie od niego – przyznał Harry. – Z ośrodka Św. Brutusa.

– Dla młodocianych recydywistów. – Harry spojrzał na Toma, nieco zaskoczony neutralnym tonem jego słów, ale ten nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia. – Z powodu negatywnego zachowania?

– Ocen i wagarów.

Tom postawił przed nim talerz z kanapkami i szklankę podgrzanego soku, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego powściągliwie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będą cię szukać?

Harry ponownie nie był w stanie odwzajemniać jego spojrzenia przez dłuższy czas.

– Nie będą robić tego wiecznie – mruknął. – W końcu odpuszczą.

– I rozumiem, że nie zamierzasz wracać do swojego wuja, ani nie masz w mieście żadnych innych bliskich krewnych – powiedział wymownie Tom. Harry przełknął kęs kanapki z szynką, wyczekując końca ostrza pytań. Poczuł się dziwnie zdradzony; dotąd sądził, że Tom mimo wszystko nie będzie ingerował w jego prywatność z własnej inicjatywy. Nie patrzył na mężczyznę, ale wiedział, że ten przygotowywał właśnie kolejną kawę z ekspresu. – Przemyśl to. Londyn nie jest miejscem dla ładnych, bezdomnych chłopców. Może spotkać cię w nim coś znacznie gorszego niż to, co spotkało cię w ośrodku.

– Tak sądzisz? – parsknął Harry. Nawet jeżeli silił się na rozbawiony ton, w jego głosie pobrzmiewał ból. Nie załagodziło go nawet określenie jego osoby „ładnym".

Był pewien, że Tom powiedział tak wyłącznie z grzeczności, ponadto miał problemy z zebraniem najprostszych myśli i pragnął ponownie znaleźć się w łóżku, tyle że tym razem przesypiając w nim istnienie całego świata. Coś podpowiadało mu, że Tom naprawdę wie znacznie więcej, niż pokazuje; domyślił się, że mieszkał z wujem i że w ośrodku musiało spotkać go coś znacznie gorszego niż szykany. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co w związku z tym wszystkim sądzi na jego temat. Czuje wobec niego litość czy może obrzydzenie?

Tom usiadł naprzeciwko niego z kawą. Był tak samo piękny jak poprzedniego dnia, niemal jak niedostępne, perfekcyjne dzieło sztuki, co tylko sprawiało, że jego ewentualna pogarda i obrzydzenie stawały się jeszcze bardziej bolesne.

– Tak sądzę – padła odpowiedź.


	4. Rozdział 4

Harry nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko pogodzić się z tym, że będzie musiał spędzić u Toma jeszcze jedną noc. Chociaż przyjął lekarstwa od mężczyzny, wciąż czuł się wyjątkowo słabo. Poprzedniego dnia nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że bieg w samej bluzie i w środku marcowego wieczoru może odbić się w szczególny sposób na jego zdrowiu; wtedy naprawdę nie w głowie było mu zastanawianie się nad podobnymi rzeczami.

Za oknami eleganckiego domu na Orchard Street 44 nieustannie padało. Poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo, kiedy zauważył, że pokaźne okna w salonie wyglądają wprost na drzewo z jego snów. Patrząc na potężną, ciemną korę mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, jak stał obok tamtego chłopca. „Tu zawsze pada" dźwięczało mu w uszach niczym wers jakiejś smutnej piosenki. Wątpił, aby nad Londynem rzeczywiście wciąż padało, jednak musiał przyznać, że schludny ogród Toma prezentował się tego dnia nadzwyczaj dołująco.

Kiedy Tom pomógł mu wybrać jedną z jego książek (z trudem przemógł się, aby poprosić go o wybranie dla niego czegoś odpowiedniego), przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w przednią i tylną obwolutę, próbując wychwycić z nich jak najwięcej szczegółów.

Musiała być to pierwsza część powieści o Voldemorcie, mordercy w najlepsze igrającym z policją, o której mężczyzna wcześniej mu wspominał. Okładka prezentowała się całkiem zwyczajnie, nie wspominając o tytule (identycznym jak pseudonim mordercy). Sądząc po ilustracji, fabuła musiała mieć najwyraźniej jakiś bezpośredni związek z Tamizą. Choć jego największą uwagę przyciągnęło coś innego. Tom nie podpisywał się jako autor pełnym imieniem, a zaledwie krótkim „T" („T. Riddle"). Miał trzydzieści trzy lata, skończył uniwersytet w Exeter i nigdzie nie można było znaleźć jego zdjęcia.

Harry spojrzał na Toma. Myślenie o dzielącej ich różnicy wieku blisko dwudziestu lat ściskało mu żołądek. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niewiele musi według niego wiedzieć o czymkolwiek.

– Dlaczego nie podpisujesz się pełnym imieniem? – zapytał, patrząc na obserwującego go Toma.

– Ze względu na pracę na uniwersytecie. Wolałem, aby nie kojarzono mnie z moją twórczością.

– Aha – odpowiedział Harry, zerkając jeszcze raz na tylną obwolutę. – Gdyby goście z wydawnictwa zamieścili gdzieś na obwolucie twoje zdjęcie, sprzedaż na pewno byłaby nieporównywalnie większa – zażartował.

Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział, nieomal nie zapadł się pod ziemię. Tom jednak nie wydawał się ani podejrzliwy, ani tym bardziej zły za podobną uwagę, równie dobrze mogącą stanowić flirt. Uśmiechnął się jedynie w dobrze znany już Harry'emu sposób, uniesionymi kącikami ust.

– Tak uważasz?

– Jestem pewien – przyznał z trudem Harry. Niezależnie od tego, czy Tom właśnie żartował z niego w duchu, bowiem żaden „normalny" nastolatek nie komplementuje urody drugiego mężczyzny, nawet subtelnie, było już za późno, aby cofnąć tamte słowa; zresztą wymigiwanie się od nich przyniosło by tylko znacznie gorszy skutek. – A może właśnie dlatego nie chciałeś, aby gdzieś znajdowało się twoje zdjęcie? Nie miałbyś pewności, że ludzie czytają cię przede wszystkim dla tego, co piszesz – dodał bardziej sam do siebie.

Przesunął wzrokiem po tytułach innych książek Toma. Wszystkich było razem cztery. Dla kogoś, kto jak dotąd rozpoczął zaledwie dwa opowiadania, z czego nie skończył żadnego, ukończenie czterech długich i najwyraźniej dobrych książek wydawało się czymś niesamowitym. Znowu miał ochotę spytać Toma o tak wiele, o kreację bohaterów i fabułę, ale nie chciał, aby ten wiedział, że próbuje pisać. (Wyobrażał sobie swój wyraz twarzy, gdy Tom zachęca go do pokazania mu któregoś ze swoich tekstów – to samo w sobie wystarczało, żeby zamknąć mu usta).

– Nie, to również wiązało się z moją pracą na uniwersytecie – powiedział Tom. Wyglądał na wyraźnie rozbawionego. – Ale skoro tak twierdzisz, być może przemyślę jednak to zdjęcie. Nowe samochody mają w zwyczaju mocno nadszarpywać domowy budżet.

Harry posłał mu w odpowiedzi lekki uśmiech. Poczuł ulgę, widząc, że mężczyzna nie gniewa się za komplement i nie doszukuje w nim czegoś niewłaściwego. Być może naprawdę był przyzwyczajony do tego, że nie onieśmiela wyłącznie kobiet.

– Będziesz czytał tutaj czy w swoim pokoju? – zapytał Tom. – Jeżeli zostaniesz w salonie, mogę rozpalić w kominku. Nie chcę, żebyś jeszcze bardziej się przeziębił.

– Nie, dziękuję. Będę czytał w łóżku – odpowiedział pośpiesznie Harry. Uprzejmość Toma ponownie wprawiła go w zakłopotanie i wdzięczność. Choć podczas śniadania odczuwał wobec niego cień złości za jego niespodziewaną dociekliwość, po tej nie było już ani śladu. Zerknął na potężne drzewo tuż za oknem. – W nocy śniły mi się koszmary – dodał. – Bez przerwy w którymś z nich widziałem to drzewo.

Tom spojrzał za okno.

– To wierzba płacząca – wyjaśnił. – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale każdego roku kwitnie inaczej. Tak samo nie każdej zimy zrzuca wszystkie liście. Interesujące, prawda?

Harry skinął głową, patrząc na wierzbę.

– Na pewno latem wygląda pięknie. – Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie o tym, że wierzby według dawnych wierzeń były albo święte, albo przeklęte. Ciekawe, jaką byłaby według przodków ta tutaj, pomyślał.

Voldemorta czytał aż do obiadu. Gdyby ktoś spytał go o pierwsze wrażenie po jego lekturze, sam nie wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć – i nie dlatego, że uważał go za źle napisaną książkę.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czytał kryminałów, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć tego, że Tom jest naprawdę dobrym pisarzem. Miał wartki, rzeczowy styl, pozbawiony zbędnych ozdobników; ten w pewien sposób kojarzył mu się z samym mężczyzną. Fabuła wydawała się zaplanowana co do najdrobniejszego szczegółu od pierwszych stron i aż strach było pomyśleć, ile Tom spędził nad nią czasu, tym bardziej, że seria doczekała się dwóch obszernych tomów.

Tytułowym mordercą był niejaki Tom Gaunt, młody, szanowany policjant pochodzący ze współczesnego Londynu. Pierwsze z jego zabójstw wcale nie było morderstwem, tylko następstwem strzelaniny w dzielnicy biedy – aby obronić swojego partnera, musiał zastrzelić młodego handlarza narkotyków grożącego mu nożem. Czy to z powodu jego ukrytych skłonności psychopatycznych, czy problemów związanych z niepoprawnym politycznie zabójstwem czarnoskórego imigranta, budzącego w nim poczucie niesprawiedliwości policyjnego systemu, pierwsze odebranie życia (choć nie bezzasadne) zapoczątkowało całą machinę jego późniejszych morderstw.

Początkowo można było podciągnąć je pod coś szlachetnego, nawet jeżeli sprawiały mu przyjemność; jego ofiary nie były przypadkowe, byli to wyłącznie bezkarni mordercy i gwałciciele, a więc bez dwóch zdań „oczyszczał" (jak sam wielokrotnie twierdził) świat ze zła. Nie trudno się domyśleć, że tajemniczy morderca innych morderców wkrótce został uznany za jedną i tą samą osobę, po czym – z mocnym podzieleniem opinii publicznym na ten temat, bowiem niektórzy uważali go za bohatera – ścigany tak samo jak oni. Choć Tom Gaunt był inteligentnym psychopatą, a każde z jego działań było skrupulatnie zaplanowane, wcześniej czy później, i tak gdzieś musiała podwinąć mu się noga. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego praca policjanta polegała na prowadzeniu własnej sprawy.

Jeżeli ktoś do tego momentu uważał go za pozytywnego bohatera, wreszcie musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Tom Gaunt nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. Był znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny, niż likwidowani przez niego ludzie, w rzeczywistości nie posiadał jakiejkolwiek moralności, a co więcej – uważał się za kogoś równie istotnego co bóg. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że gdy tylko któryś z jego policyjnych partnerów wpadnie na trop prawdziwej tożsamości Voldemorta, podzieli los jego innych ofiar.

Książka naprawdę wciągnęła Harry'ego, ale i tak sam nie wiedział, co o niej myśleć. Było w niej coś niesamowicie niepokojącego – być może uczucia towarzyszące śledzeniu morderstw Toma Gaunta. Dzięki żywym i dokładnym opisom ich przebiegu, jak i samych procesów myślowych Voldemorta, które im towarzyszyły, można było poczuć jego władzę i niemal go zrozumieć, nawet jeżeli tak dobrze wiedziało się, że jest na wskroś zły. Harry podejrzewał, że właśnie tą niejednoznaczność i niepokój najbardziej pokochali czytelnicy.

Harry oczywiście zwrócił uwagę na prawdziwe imię Voldemorta, nie mogąc przestać zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego „prawdziwy" Tom, mając do dyspozycji tak wiele różnorakich imion, nazwał mordercę z pisanej przez siebie powieści swoim własnym. Pomyślał, że mogła być to pewna prowokacja, choć ta teoria kłóciła się z faktem, iż ten i tak podpisywał się zaledwie krótkim „T".

Jednak to, co najbardziej zafascynowało Harry'ego, było czymś zupełnie innym: Tom Gaunt, na pozór wydający się całkowitym heteroseksualistą, z czarującą narzeczoną u boku, zapowiadał się na rozwiązłego biseksualistę, w pewnym rozdziale uprawiając seks z jedną ze swoich ofiar, młodym, przystojnym mężczyzną.

Rzecz jasna, Tom nie posunął się do żadnych bezpośrednich scen, ale krótkie wzmianki, pojawiające się to tu, to tam – warto zaznaczyć, uczciwe, niewymuszone wzmianki – sprawiły, że Harry mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się nad jego orientacją. Wątpił, aby rzeczywiście interesował się mężczyznami, o czym myślenie było nieco dołujące same w sobie. Coś podpowiadało mu, że takie osoby jak Tom nigdy nie są zainteresowane osobami tej samej płci.

W czasie pory obiadowej, kiedy podpatrywał krzątającego się po kuchni Toma, zostając stanowczo oddelegowanym od jakiejkolwiek pomocy, ten zapytał go:

– Jak pierwsze wrażenia po lekturze „Voldemorta"? – Harry podejrzewał, że gdyby zadał komuś podobne pytanie jako autor, w jego głosie pobrzmiewałoby podenerwowanie lub entuzjazm. Z kolei w głosie Toma nie dało się posłyszeć żadnej z tych rzeczy, jakby wypowiadał je z grzeczności lub z niewielkim zainteresowaniem.

– Jesteś bardzo dobrym pisarzem – odpowiedział Harry. – Najbardziej spodobała mi się postać Toma Gaunta. Jest bardzo niejednoznaczny – dodał wymownie po chwili.

– Hm. – Tom wyjął dwa talerze z wiszącej na ścianie szafki. – To prawda. Jest niejednoznaczny.

– To niesamowite, że możesz tak wiarygodnie się w niego wcielać, choć jesteś kimś zupełnie innym.

– Wszyscy pisarze to kłamcy. – Tom spojrzał na niego przelotnie i nieznacznie się do niego uśmiechnął. – Tyle że mniej lub bardziej profesjonalni.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego mimowolnie drgnęły pod wpływem przystojnego, pewnego siebie uśmiechu mężczyzny. Nie doszukiwał się w jego pierwszym zdaniu żadnego drugiego dna. Dopiero z czasem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że takie posiadało. Mroczne, wilgotne i ciągnące się w dół przez nieskończoność.

Kłamstwa Toma miały jednak pewien paradoks. Choć jako pisarz powinien być najmniej szczery właśnie we własnych powieściach, te były najprawdopodobniej jedyną sferą, w której mówił prawdę i zwykle w nikogo szczególnie się nie wcielał. Za to w rzeczywistości był więcej niż zaledwie patologicznym kłamcą. Gdy poznało się go już bliżej, przy czym miało się dostatecznie wiele szczęścia, aby wydostać się żywym z jego sieci, zaczynało się zastanawiać nad tym, w jaki sposób wciąż udaje mu się zachować swój własny system prawdy i kłamstw, przy którym jeszcze się nie gubi.

– Czy praca trzy razy w tygodniu nie przeszkadza ci w pisaniu? – zapytał Harry. – Same przygotowania do rozpoczęcia prac nad którąś z twoich książek muszą zabierać mnóstwo czasu.

– Lubię wykładać matematykę w Greenwich – przyznał mężczyzna, w międzyczasie nakładając jedzenie na ich talerze. – To spokojna praca, nawet jeżeli czasem rzeczywiście pochłania zbyt wiele czasu. Poza tym sprzedaż moich książek nie generuje każdego miesiąca takich samych dochodów. Pensja wykładowcy, nawet jeżeli jest śmiesznie niska, jest przynajmniej pewna.

Harry podziękował, kiedy Tom postawił przed nim talerz ryżu z kurczakiem i warzywami i szklankę soku. Jedzenie pachniało i wyglądało pysznie; naprawdę nie można było nie podziwiać jego wszechstronności.

Kiedy zakaszlał i niemal poczuł, jak łzy z bólu napływają mu do oczu, Tom, uprzednio zajmujący miejsce naprzeciwko niego, spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

– Wygląda na to, że zostaniesz u mnie dłużej – stwierdził. Nie brzmiał na rozgniewanego lub zniechęconego – raczej na zmęczonego perspektywą kolejnego wykłócania się o odejście z jego domu. Gdy Harry miał już wspominać coś o tym, że nie może u niego zostać i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru stać się dla niego jeszcze większym ciężarem (co nie było zaledwie grą, naprawdę postanowił odejść, choćby i dostając duszności po każdym kaszlnięciu), mężczyzna go uprzedził: – Nie próbuj się ze mną spierać. O siedemnastej przebada cię mój dobry znajomy.

– Lekarz – wydusił Harry. W jednej chwili na myśl nasunęły mu się wszystkie czarne scenariusze, w których badający go lekarz staje się przyczyną jego powrotu do Św. Brutusa. (Bo w jaki sposób Tom zamierzał mu go przedstawić?).

– Tak, pediatra – powiedział Tom. – Horacy przebada cię, zada ci kilka pytań i wypisze receptę, nic więcej. Wszystko potrwa chwilę i pozostanie pomiędzy nami trzema – dodał nieco łagodniej, najwidoczniej dobrze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, o czym myślał.

Harry upił łyk soku, czując się uspokojony zaledwie w niewielkim stopniu. Miał ochotę spytać Toma, czy było to konieczne, ale zaraz ugryzł się w język; oczywiście, że było. Mógł udawać, że ból w klatce piersiowej jest nieistotny i poradzi sobie z nim bez leków, jednak Tom dobrze słyszał jego kaszel i widział grymasy bólu przemykające po jego twarzy, ani trochę nie nabierając się na jego zapewnienia.

– Sądzisz, że już mnie szukają? – Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, jak ktokolwiek ze Św. Brutusa zaczyna go poszukiwać, ani tym bardziej martwi się przy tym o jego zdrowie lub życie. Być może jedyną taką osobą był Remus Lupin, ale myśli o nim wzbudzały w nim tak wiele sprzecznych uczuć i bolesnych wspomnień, że w ostateczności postanowił tego nie roztrząsać.

– Powinni to robić. – Tom spojrzał na niego, po czym go uspokoił: – Ale u mnie nigdy nie będą cię szukać. Osiedle, na którym niemal cię potrąciłem, jest oddalone od tego o blisko pół godziny jazdy samochodem. Nie mógł zobaczyć nas też żaden z moich sąsiadów. Było późno, a dwa domy obok mojego i bez tego przez większość roku stoją puste.

Harry poczuł wyraźną ulgę, nawet jeżeli obserwacje Toma wydały mu się zbyt skrupulatne. Mężczyzna brzmiał niemal tak, jakby popełniał przestępstwo, a przecież – chociaż z całą pewnością nie można tak po prostu przygarniać z ulicy zagubionych piętnastolatków, po czym mianować swoją własnością – w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie mógłby ukarać go za podobną pomoc i opiekę.

Przed wizytą lekarską znajomego Toma czuł się tak zdenerwowany, że aż poprosił go o to, aby nie wychodził z pokoju w czasie badania, zostawiając go sam na sam z lekarzem.

– Mam nie zostawiać cię sam na sam z Horacym – powtórzył Tom. Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy ta prośba bardziej go zmartwiła, rozbawiła czy może zbiła z tropu.

– Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – przyznał Harry.

Ciotka Petunia jeździła z nim do lekarzy najrzadziej, jak było to możliwe. Zazwyczaj wyłącznie na szczepienia i gdy leczenie na własną rękę nie przynosiło żadnych rezultatów, a jego kuzyn, Dudley, w każdej chwili mógł się czymś od niego zarazić. Przez to i przez ostatnie wydarzenia sama myśl o osłuchującym go lekarzu, wsuwającym zimną dłoń ze stetoskopem pod jego koszulkę, sprawiała, że jego żołądek spazmatycznie się skręcał.

– Nie wyjdę – zapewnił go Tom, nie wnikając w szczegóły. – Choć możesz mi wierzyć, że pacjenci przepadają za Horacym.

Być może w innych okolicznościach Harry faktycznie przepadałby za niskim, nieco okrągłym Horacym, mężczyźnie po pięćdziesiątce, który wzbudzał zaufanie i miał powolne, przewidywalne ruchy. Wizyta przebiegła szybko i rzeczowo, a Tom przez cały czas stał w drzwiach, dotrzymując danego mu słowa.

Kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, uświadomił sobie, że ten przez cały czas patrzy wyłącznie na jego twarz, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiało jego spojrzenie. Przez chwilę odwzajemniał je, jak na samego siebie niespotykanie pewnie, ale i wtedy Tom nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na Horacego lub każdą inną rzecz, ani trochę nie zakłopotany.


	5. Rozdział 5

Harry rzeczywiście nabawił się zapalenia płuc. O dziwo, Tom nie skomentował w żaden szczególny sposób diagnozy Horacego. Choć ciotka Petunia najprawdopodobniej zaczęłaby robić mu wyrzuty, kontynuując je przez całą chorobę, mężczyzna nie wydawał się ani trochę rozgniewany. Można było nawet odnieść wrażenie, że ta na swój sposób go uspokoiła – jakby w gruncie rzeczy była pozytywną wiadomością. Ponownie przestał być swoją nieco ponurą, nieodgadnioną wersją, stając się względnie otwartą i troskliwą.

Być może kiedy indziej Harry'ego zaniepokoiłaby przepaść pomiędzy obiema z tych wersji, w jednej chwili ciepłe, a w drugiej niemal chłodne i kalkulacyjne spojrzenia Toma, zatrzymujące się na nim zbyt długo, aby uznawać to za zwyczajne i nie mające drugiego dna. Jednak znajdował się w sytuacji, w której chcąc nie chcąc pragnął być jak najdalej i jak najbliżej ludzi. Jak najdalej Św. Brutusa i jak najbliżej spokojnego, opanowanego Toma, nie chcącego zrobić mu żadnej krzywdy i z domem pogrążonym w przyjemnej stagnacji, od czasu do czasu przerywanej jedynie ciężkim stukotem pisania na maszynie. (Tom w kwestii pisania wciąż był nieco staroświecki; jego gabinet był zaopatrzony w komputer, ale pomimo tego i tak najczęściej pisał odręcznie lub też na maszynie we własnym pokoju).

A więc kiedy Tom powiedział mu, że jedzie do apteki, nie zastanawiał się nad prawdziwym powodem poprawy jego nastroju. W tamtym momencie mógł myśleć wyłącznie o tym, że staje się dla niego jeszcze większym ciężarem, i o dyskretnym Horacym Slughornie.

Lekarz ani razu nie spytał go o ośrodek, ale z drugiej strony mógł równie dobrze wiedzieć wszystko od Toma – w końcu nie słyszał nawet tego, jak mężczyzna prosił przez telefon swojego znajomego o wizytę. Pomyślał, że Tom musi być szczęściarzem posiadając tak zaufanych i dyskretnych przyjaciół. Z pewnością nie przemknęło mu przez myśl, że w ich przypadku dyskrecja równa się utajnianiu jego dewiacji, a zaufanie usidleniu jego wpływom.

Przez cały dzień lało jak z cebra. Leżał na łóżku, czytając „Voldemorta", gdy odgłos pisania na maszynie dochodzący z pokoju Toma ustał. Był to nieprzyjemny, niosący się po całym domu dźwięk, który najprawdopodobniej, gdyby tylko rozlegał się godzinami noc w noc, doprowadzałby ludzi do szewskiej pasji. Ale, czy to przez zafascynowanie wszystkim, co związane z Tomem, czy może przez wdzięczność nie pozwalającą mu na jakiekolwiek obiekcje, jemu samemu się podobał. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się bliżej przyjrzeć maszynie do pisania, choć wiedział, że jest to mało prawdopodobne; Tom za każdym razem zamykał drzwi od swojej sypialni.

Gdzieś otworzyła się półka lub szafa, po tym nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym Tom zapukał do jego uchylonych drzwi. Usiadł na łóżku, patrząc z zakłopotaniem na niewielkie naręcze ubrań, które mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni.

– Może coś będzie jako tako na tobie leżeć – powiedział. – Położę je w szafie, dobrze?

Harry skinął głową.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział. Przez moment obserwował segregującego ubrania Toma. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Tom Gaunt był równie pedantyczny, ale zaraz wyrzucił to niedorzeczne porównanie z głowy. Niedbałość samotnie mieszkających mężczyzn po trzydziestce wcale nie musiała stanowić reguły. – Dlaczego „Voldemort"? Co to znaczy? – zapytał, wcześniej wielokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiając. Był już na ponad dwusetnej stronie i wciąż nigdzie nie znalazł ani jednego pewnego słowa na temat wytłumaczenia pseudonimu mordercy. Sam Gaunt był w tej kwestii dziwnie tajemniczy, a policja, zaczynająca coraz uważniej przyglądać się sprawom jego anonimowych morderstw, nie doszła w niej jeszcze do porozumienia.

Tom przestał układać ubrania i spojrzał na niego przelotnie – wszystko trwało kilka sekund.

– To po francusku „ucieczka od śmierci" – wyjaśnił. – Z niepoprawną wymową, ponieważ „t" powinno pozostać nieme.

– Czy to ma jakiś związek ze sprawą sierocińca? – drążył. – Dlaczego Tom nie chce o tym mówić?

Okazało się, że dewiacje Toma Gaunta nie muszą być znowu takie bezpodstawne. Będąc dzieckiem, wychowywał się w starym londyńskim sierocińcu, który jednej nocy, dzięki błędom w instalacji grzewczej, niemal doszczętnie spłonął, spalając żywcem trzydziestu dwóch wychowanków. Ogień wywołał wśród dzieci panikę, na którą nie była przygotowana żadna z opiekunek – tym bardziej w środku głębokiego snu.

Jeżeli Harry miał doszukiwać się gdzieś pragnienia ucieczki od śmierci to właśnie w sprawie pożaru. Bycie świadkiem śmierci swoich przyjaciół, na dodatek tak przejmującej, musiało pozostawić w głównym bohaterze niewidzialne, głębokie blizny.

Choć według Harry'ego i tak wciąż istniała pewna nieadekwatność pseudonimu co do poczynań Toma Gaunta – bo w jaki sposób te mogły stanowić ucieczkę? Przecież nie mogło chodzić o ucieczkę od śmierci ludzi ewentualnie narażonych na jego ofiary; Gauntowi wcale nie zależało na ich bezpieczeństwie, a co dopiero życiu. A może morderstwa dawały mu tak ogromne poczucie władzy, że aż wykraczające poza coś ludzkiego? Koniec końców żadne żyjące stworzenie nie może uciec od śmierci, wszystko ma swój początek i koniec. Coś, co przerwałoby podobną zakończoną linearność, bez wątpienia nie mogłoby być człowiekiem.

Mężczyzna zamknął szafę.

– Ma związek ze sprawą sierocińca – przyznał lekkim tonem. – Ale może Tom póki co nie chce o tym mówić.

Harry z trudem odwzajemniał spojrzenie Toma, zastanawiając się, gdzie podziała się jego pewna wersja siebie jeszcze z tego samego dnia.

Miał ochotę dyskretnie zapytać go o plany na święta, o których przypomniał sobie, psując przy okazji resztki dobrego humoru, ale moment wykluczał wszelką dyskrecję. Poza tym, choćby Tom powiedziałby, że rzeczywiście ma jakieś plany – spędza Wielkanoc z kobietą lub rodziną – co mógłby mu odpowiedzieć? Mężczyzna nie chciał słyszeć niczego o opuszczaniu jego domu w chorobie, a jego zapalenie płuc miało potrwać pewnie lepiej niż tydzień.

We wtorek, gdy zszedł do kuchni, przy stole zastał go widok sprawdzającego prace studentów Toma. W pomieszczeniu niezmiennie unosił się zapach papierosów; Harry czuł się źle z myślą o tym, ile ten palił. (Tom z nieokreślonego powodu robił to wyłącznie w tym jednym miejscu, ale wyglądało na to, że przy każdym zaparzaniu herbaty – a więc prawdopodobnie co cogodzinną przerwę od pisania).

Fakt, że mężczyzna miał na sobie czarną bluzę, zamiast swoich zwyczajowych koszul, i liczył coś z niespotykanym wręcz Harry'emu skupieniem, dziwnie go onieśmielił. Wyglądał bardziej jak genialny student niż wykładowca.

– Poziom moich studentów z roku na rok staje się coraz bardziej żenująco niski – powiedział Tom bez podnoszenia spojrzenia znad kartek, kiedy Harry sądził już, że ten nie zauważył jego obecności. – Jeżeli wciąż będę zaniżał poziom testowych zadań, niedługo rozwiąże je nawet pies.

Harry uznał tą uwagę za wyjątkowo obraźliwą, choć i tak nieznacznie go rozbawiła. Trudno byłoby uznać Toma za kłopotliwego wykładowcę w podobnym wydaniu. Usiadł naprzeciwko.

– Pamiętaj, że mówisz też o mnie – odpowiedział. – Jestem beznadziejnym, nie rokującym matematycznym przypadkiem.

– Ale nie wiążesz swojej przyszłości z matematyką. – Tom na niego spojrzał, po czym z niechęcią ułożył wszystkie kartki w jeden stos. – Ci tutaj najprawdopodobniej sądzą, że zaraz po studiach otrzymają nagrodę Crafoorda. – Widząc wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, uzupełnił: – Matematyczny odpowiednik nagrody Nobla.

– Aha. – Harry zdusił w sobie chęć powiedzenia mężczyźnie, aby nie wstawał ze swojego miejsca i nie przygotowywał mu śniadania, sam może to zrobić; wydawało mu się, że Toma niejako irytuje jego ciągłe sprzeczanie się. – Chyba większość twoich znajomych z pracy jest od ciebie starsza?

– Wszyscy – przyznał Tom, szukając czegoś w lodówce. – Nikt nie odchodzi z uniwersytetu będąc młodym. Przez to trudno dostać tę pracę.

– Ale jakoś ją otrzymałeś. – Harry wywnioskował, że „z roku na rok" Toma wskazuje, że ten musiał dostać pracę zaraz albo niedługo po studiach.

– Byłem szczególnym studentem.

– I nie chciałeś wiązać przyszłości z matematyką?

– Chciałem zająć się badaniami, ale te były zbyt czasochłonne i potrzebowałem pracy. To było w okresie, w którym zacząłem pisać swoją pierwszą wydaną powieść.

Harry spojrzał na mglisty ogród za oknem. Z szarych chmur od trzech dni nieustannie sączył się deszcz. Pomyślał, że ani trochę nie wątpi w bycie szczególnym studentem przez Toma – nie było żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że ten jest ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, a może nawet zakrawa o geniusz.

– Czujesz się lepiej dzięki lekom? – Tom zmienił temat, zerkając na niego w sposób, dzięki któremu zaczynał mieć pewne problemy z koncentracją i sprawianiem nieodrealnionego wrażenia.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się telefon z przedpokoju. Tom przeprosił go i poszedł odebrać. Z nieokreślonego powodu Harry poczuł cień rozczarowania, zanim jeszcze wychwycił z rozmowy mężczyzny dostatecznie wiele informacji, aby wiedzieć, że ten nazajutrz ma randkę z kobietą, wyjątkowo przebywającą akurat tego dnia w Londynie i, sądząc po francuskiej restauracji, do której się wybierali, najpewniej elegancką, jaką dotąd wyobrażał sobie u jego boku.

Świadomość tego, że Tom kogoś ma, powinna sprawić, że poczuje się przy nim mniej zdenerwowany – a jednak wcale tak się nie stało. Przez resztę dnia czuł się przy nim tak samo spięty, jakby to, co mężczyzna mógłby pomyśleć na jego temat, miało jakiekolwiek większe znaczenie; jeżeli Harry miałby wybrać jedną rzecz, której najbardziej u siebie nienawidzi, byłaby to właśnie jego irracjonalna, nieprzemijalna nadzieja wobec wszystkiego i wszystkich.

Tego samego popołudnia Tom spojrzał na jego rzeczy leżące na krześle.

– Wypiorę twoje ubrania. Albo – dodał (najwyraźniej domyślając się, że kolejne przysługi są wprost proporcjonalne do deklaracji ucieczki Harry'ego) – pokażę ci pralnię i nauczę, jak wstawia się pranie.

Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, w jaki sposób mógł zapomnieć o „Niewłaściwej osobie" ściśniętej w kieszeni jego bluzy. Z kolei Tom nie miał większych problemów z dostrzeżeniem wystającego rogu kartek – ale i w tamtym momencie zachował się uprzejmie jak zwykle.

– Musisz opróżnić kieszenie – powiedział.

Harry w pierwszym odruchu nie zrozumiał, o co temu chodzi. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie opowiadanie, czując jak po jego żołądku rozlewa się obrzydliwe, gorące ciepło.

– Jasne – odpowiedział, nie patrząc na Toma.

Opowiadanie było dla niego niczym i wszystkim. Niczym, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwą literaturą, nie jest o jotę lepsze od jego szkolnych wypracowań i stanowi nic innego jak pasmo roztkliwień nastolatka (i to warto zaznaczyć, bezsprzecznie żenujących). Wszystkim, bo wbrew temu, co wydarzyło się pod dachem Św. Brutusa, wcale nie chciał podrzeć go na strzępy i raz na zawsze o nim zapomnieć. „Niewłaściwa osoba" była dla niego czymś w rodzaju trofeum. Nie umiał tego uzasadnić, było to bez dwóch zdań niedorzeczne przypuszczenie, ale coś radziło mu dobrze jej pilnować – jakby kiedyś miała zyskać ogromną wartość.

– Piszesz? – zapytał obojętnie Tom. Nawet jeżeli zdążył przyjrzeć się kartkom i wysunąć na podstawie ich widoku pewne przypuszczenia, teraz patrzył wyłącznie na jego twarz. Chcąc nie chcąc, biorąc pod uwagę różnicę ich wzrostu, było to spojrzenie „z góry"; może właśnie dlatego wyobraźnia Harry'ego doszukała się w głosie mężczyzny cienia kpiny.

– Trochę – przyznał. Musiał brzmieć jak złapany na wstydliwym uczynku. – Ale nic poważnego.

– Chętnie przeczytam coś twojego. – Tom najwidoczniej musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać o swojej „twórczości", a co dopiero się nią dzielić, ponieważ tylko dodał: – Jeżeli potrzebowałbyś kartek lub czegoś do pisania, wszystko leży na moim biurku w gabinecie. Gdy w nim nie przebywam, możesz nawet sam w nim pisać.

Harry podziękował, myśląc, że na pewno skorzysta z tej oferty. Gabinet Toma był eleganckim, przepełnionym spokojem pomieszczeniem, z biurkiem wykonanym z pięknego ciemnego drewna.

Czuł się zakłopotany zaufaniem Toma. Co prawda w istocie by go nie okradł, był mu na to zbyt wdzięczny, a poza tym i bez tego uważał samą kradzież za coś całkowicie niehonorowego – ale skąd mężczyzna mógł o tym wiedzieć? A może był dobrym obserwatorem i ufał swoim wnioskom jak niczemu innemu?

Środa była pierwszym dniem, w którym miał zostać w domu sam aż do późnego popołudnia. Kiedy zszedł do kuchni pogrążonej w porannym półmroku, Toma wciąż w niej nie było. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że wstawanie razem z nim było grubą przesadą. Zaraz jednak pomyślał o tym, że Tom bezustannie sprawia mu przysługi i o niego dba, zaparzenie mu kawy przed pracą nie mogło być czymś znowu takim wielkim. Rozważał nawet zrobienie mu śniadania, ale w ostateczności odpuścił; Tom miał bliżej niesprecyzowany sposób odżywiania, w którym jedyną pewną rzeczą była jego kolejna odmiana pedanterii i skrupulatności. Na pierwszy rzut oka było zresztą widać, że zdrowo się odżywia, ćwiczy w tajemniczych czasowych lukach, a jego jedynym nałogiem są papierosy.

Tom przyjął jego obecność w kuchni bardziej z zaciekawieniem, niż z zakłopotaniem lub zaskoczeniem. Dotknął jego czoła, chcąc sprawdzić, czy nie wstał tak wcześnie, bo źle się czuł. Gdy Harry zapewnił go, że czuje się znacznie lepiej, podziękował za kawę i upił kilka łyków, wyglądając przy tym, jakby bardziej robił to z uprzejmości, niż z przyjemności. Dopiero po tym wydawał się nieco zaskoczony; najprawdopodobniej nie sądził, że Harry na podstawie swoich krótkich obserwacji rozgryzie jego zawiły system parzenia kawy. (Pił wyłącznie trzy kawy dziennie, każdą parzoną w inny sposób).

– Wiem, że nie jest to najlepszy moment – zaczął Harry, wbijając wzrok w jakiś punkt gdzieś nad ramieniem Toma. Stwierdził, że woli mieć tę rozmowę za sobą, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że za moment mężczyzna i tak miał jechać do pracy, wykluczając choć część niezręczności, która mogła po niej nastąpić. – Spędzasz przypadkiem święta w jakiś szczególny sposób? – zapytał wreszcie.

– Masz na myśli to, czy spędzam je z kimś szczególnym – poprawił go Tom z uśmiechem.

Harry upił kilka łyków herbaty, wciąż na niego nie patrząc; ściskał kubek niemal tak, jakby ten mógł uchronić go przed wszystkimi niezręcznymi pytaniami i odpowiedziami tego świata.

– Hm – przyznał z trudem – to miałem na myśli.

– Spędzimy je sami. Nie musisz planować kolejnej ucieczki.

– Nie planowałem – odpowiedział z udawaną urazą Harry. Poczuł ulgę, wiedząc o tym, że Tom spędza święta samotnie. Kusiło go o to, aby spróbować wyciągnąć z niego coś na ten temat, ale nie chciał być wścibski. Sam miał mnóstwo spraw, o których nie miał najmniejszej ochoty mówić. Ale i tak mimowolnie pomyślał o rodzinie i kobiecie Toma – dlaczego mogli nie spędzać razem Wielkanocy?

– To dobrze – powiedział Tom. – Nawet gdybyś to zrobił i tak by ci się nie udała.

Był to wyjątkowo kiepski żart, ale Harry i tak parsknął, czując przyjemne ciepło, rozchodzące się gdzieś po jego żołądku; słowa Toma wypowiedziane tym tonem i z uśmiechem brzmiały niemal jak flirt.

Kiedy Tom pojechał do pracy, Harry usnął na kanapie w salonie. Czy to z powodu siepiącego deszczu, czy może płaczącej wierzby wydającej się wyglądać na niego zza okna, podczas snu dręczyły go koszmary, których po przebudzeniu nawet już nie pamiętał.

Wstał po dziesiątej, jeszcze mniej wyspany niż wcześniej, po czym przygotował sobie śniadanie złożone z płatków i soku. Dziwnie było jeść w opustoszałej, należącej do kogoś obcego kuchni. Choć był to początek dnia, czuł się nieco znudzony i rozczarowany faktem, że Tom nie skupia się wyłącznie na pisaniu. Mężczyzna nie miał telewizora, tylko niezliczone ilości książek, papieru do pisania i radio. Gdy przebywał w domu nie poświęcał mu całego dnia, ale i tak mieli ze sobą nieporównywalnie więcej kontaktu.

Po śniadaniu bezwiednie zaczął rozglądać się po domu. Ciężko byłoby nazwać to myszkowaniem – był ciekawy, nie wścibski. Przyjrzał się uważniej książkom stojącym na półkach w salonie, podszedł do okna, dopiero teraz zauważając niewielkie, kwadratowe pomieszczenie gospodarcze z ciemnego drewna, wybudowane na skraju ogrodu. Później zajrzał do gabinetu Toma; i w tym było mnóstwo książek, ale też kilka nagród za pisarskie osiągnięcia i zdjęć.

Jedno z nich przedstawiało Toma w czarnej todze absolwenta, z piękną kobietą u boku. Tom wyglądał młodziej, ale poza tym ani trochę się nie zmienił – i w tamtej chwili bardziej przypominał obraz, niż żywego człowieka. Uśmiechał się w dobrze znany Harry'emu powściągliwy, wszechwiedzący sposób, jakby pozował nieco z obowiązku. Jego ciemnobrązowe, gęste włosy były ułożone dokładnie tak samo jak współcześnie. Coś w jego spojrzeniu sugerowało, że był jednym z tych wyjątkowo popularnych studentów stojących na czele bractw.

Harry nie sądził, aby któraś z kobiet mogła dorównywać Tomowi pod względem urody, ale widząc tajemniczą piękność ze zdjęcia musiał zweryfikować swoje przypuszczenie. Obydwoje byli zresztą łudząco do siebie podobni, choć nie mogli być rodzeństwem lub krewnymi – przeczyło temu coś zaborczego w objęciu przez nią szyi mężczyzny. Miała długie, gęste, nieznacznie kręcone włosy, w tej samej barwie co Tom. Pełne, zmysłowe usta i rozmarzone, ale wyzywające, brązowe spojrzenie. Nawet mając na sobie cienki, czarny golf i jeden pierścionek z białym diamentem, który pobłyskiwał na jej szczupłej dłoni spoczywającej na Tomie, sprawiała wrażenie kogoś szalenie bogatego.

Przyglądał się zdjęciu przez dłuższą chwilę, rozdarty pomiędzy zachwytem a zazdrością. Trudno być zazdrosnym o kogoś niesamowicie wręcz perfekcyjnego, tym bardziej kiedy samemu jest świadomym każdej ze swoich wad, ale i tak myśl o tym, że ktoś taki jak Tom może związać się wyłącznie z kimś sobie podobnym, była nieuzasadnienie gorzka. Zastanawiał się, czy nie jest to czasem kobieta, z którą Tom umówił się na kolację tego dnia. Ale skoro byliby ze sobą aż od studiów, a więc przez okres sprawiający, że ich związek stawał się „poważny", dlaczego nie spędzali ze sobą świąt?

Kusiło go, aby rzucić okiem na pokój Toma. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale usprawiedliwiał wścibstwo niewinną ciekawością tak długo, aż znalazł się przed drzwiami jego sypialni. Obiecał sobie, że zerknie wyłącznie na maszynę do pisania i biurko mężczyzny, nic więcej. I prawdopodobnie tak właśnie by się stało – nie złamałby tej cienkiej, narzuconej przez siebie granicy – ale drzwi okazały się zamknięte.

Nie uznał tego za dziwne, w końcu Tom wcale nie musiał mu całkowicie ufać i nie było w tym nic niepokojącego. Odczuł nawet cień złości sam na siebie za podobne myszkowanie po jego domu – może naprawdę przesadził. To, że nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle przypomniał sobie również zamknięte drzwi od spiżarni lub piwnicy, jedynie utwierdziło go w tym wniosku.

Do powrotu Toma przeczytał jeszcze kilkadziesiąt stron „Voldemorta", po czym zarzucił lekturę, zbyt zmęczony światem Thomasa Gaunta. Było w nim coś dołującego, najpewniej przekonanie mordercy o tym, że wszyscy są na wskroś źli, a od popełniania przestępstw odsuwa ich zaledwie myśl o karze, i jego wizja świata – tak przegniłego od przemocy i pesymizmu.

Przeżył zbyt wiele na swój wiek, sama myśl o ośrodku Św. Brutusa sprawiała, że musiał przełykać łzy i czuł obrzydzenie wobec samego siebie, choć tak dobrze wiedział, że Marcus zrobił mu to wbrew jego woli, do czego nie miał żadnego prawa, ale nie potrafił pogodzić się ze światem Gaunta. Świat mógł być zły, ale po części – gdzieś tam, póki co nie znajdująca się w zasięgu jego wzroku i dotyku, istniała druga, dobra część.

Oczywiście, zaraz pomyślał o tym, że może wcale ta nie znajdowała się znowu tak daleko. Przecież spotkał Toma, który praktycznie przygarnął go z ulicy i zaopiekował się nim, okazując mu przy tym więcej ciepła niż jego własne wujostwo. Bezinteresowne dobro istniało naprawdę, jakkolwiek Thomas Gaunt nie chciałby tego dostrzec i zaakceptować.

Zaczynał czytać „Modlitwę za Owena" Johna Irvinga, leżąc zwinięty na kanapie w salonie, kiedy Tom otworzył drzwi od domu. Nie usłyszał brzęku przekręcanych kluczy w zamku, ale zrzucił to na karb zafascynowania nową powieścią.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się zaraz z niespotykanym hałasem. Harry wstał i skierował się do nich, myśląc, że być może Tom zrobił zakupy i potrzebuje jego pomocy przy zanoszeniu ich do kuchni i rozpakowywaniu. To jednak wydało mu już trochę dziwne – nawet jeżeli mężczyzna skończyłby pracę tak wcześnie, nie zdążyłby równie szybko zrobić sporych zakupów.

– Wcześnie wróciłeś… – urwał.

Przedpokój był pusty. Nie było w nim ani zakupów, ani też samego Toma. Poczuł, jak gdzieś w jego żołądku zaczyna wylęgać się irracjonalny strach. Pociągnął za klamkę drzwi – te były zamknięte. Zerknął przez szybkę, ale nie mógł dostrzec tego, czy mężczyzna zaparkował przed ogrodzeniem; gdyby zaparkował w garażu, na pewno by to usłyszał.

I wtem, tuż za jego plecami, rozległy się kroki, całkowicie nie pasujące do tych Toma. Miał wrażenie, że stanęło mu serce. Te wydawały się należeć do kogoś o wiele lżejszego, ale chcącego, żeby za wszelką cenę go usłyszano. Brzmiały jak tupot ciężkiego, podskakującego dziecka.

Odwrócił się i zamarł, sparaliżowany. Kroki zmierzały w stronę schodów – i chociaż te były tak samo puste jak przedpokój – zaraz zaczęły dochodzić z nich dźwięki szaleńczego biegu przez kolejne stopnie, jakby ktoś przeskakiwał co dwa, trzęsąc przy tym drewnianą barierką. Gdy te się urwały, przez kilka sekund dochodziły z piętra, aż domu nie przeszył huk ciężkiego mebla przewracanego na panele, najprawdopodobniej komody stojącej na korytarzu.

Po wszystkim nastąpiła niemal nienaturalna, martwa cisza.


	6. Rozdział 6

Kiedy w domu zaległa martwa cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem deszczu uderzającego o szyby okien, w pierwszym odruchu sądził, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się zaledwie przed chwilą, było wytworem jego wyobraźni. Był tak przerażony, że nie mógł poruszyć się choćby o centymetr. Stał w tym samym miejscu i patrzył na puste schody, jakby lada moment ponownie ktoś niewidzialny – martwy – miałby zacząć wbiegać po nich na piętro.

Wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i ruszył sprawdzić źródło huku. Był pewien, że wydała je przewrócona komoda, ale równie dobrze mógł być to inny ciężki mebel. Modlił się w duchu, aby szkody nie były zbyt wielkie; kto wie, czy Tom nie pomyśli, że zwariował i zdemolował mu dom. Zresztą naprawdę sam nie był pewien tego, co właśnie miało miejsce i czy w ogóle miało je w rzeczywistości.

Od zawsze było w nim coś nieco szalonego. Jadł posiłek z wujostwem w kuchni na Privet Drive 4, po czym jego umysł osuwał się niczym urwisko i nagle znajdował się gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Miał tak żywą wyobraźnię, że fałszywe obrazy w jego głowie nieraz nie różniły się od prawdziwych wspomnień. Często odpływał lub mówił sam do siebie. Okropnie się tego wstydził, ale tak jak ludzie tracący kontakt z rzeczywistym światem, tak i on nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Przesunął palcami po komodzie stojącej na korytarzu, próbując opanować przyśpieszony rytm serca. Stała dokładnie tam, gdzie powinna. Nieduża, ciemnobrązowa i sprawiająca wrażenie antyku z drogiego, kolekcjonerskiego sklepiku.

Powoli sprawdził każde pomieszczenie, ale i w tych nic nie zostało przewrócone. Nie mógł wejść do zamkniętego pokoju Toma, ale wątpił, że gdyby coś rzeczywiście zostało przewrócone, to właśnie w nim; dźwięk dochodził raczej z korytarza.

Tom wrócił niecałe dwie godziny później, przywożąc ze sobą chińszczyznę. Kiedy Harry spojrzał z pytającym wyrazem twarzy na jedzenie stojące na kuchennym stole, odpowiedział tylko: „Jestem pewien, że nie zagrzałeś sobie obiadu". (Na pewno zagrzałby, o ile uprzednio nie doszłoby do tamtego incydentu).

Najwidoczniej musiał mieć dość niemrawy wyraz twarzy, ponieważ Tom dodał zaraz:

– Jesteś bardzo blady.

– Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. – Nie mógł powiedzieć Tomowi o krokach i huku, za bardzo wstydził się możliwej odpowiedzi, sugerującej, że wszystko sobie ubzdurał.

– Wziąłeś leki?

– Zapomniałem. Przepraszam.

Sądził, że Tom go zgani (przynajmniej tak zrobiłaby ciotka Petunia, przypominając mu przy tym o jego nieodpowiedzialności i głupocie), ale ten jedynie westchnął.

– Następnym razem nie zapominaj – powiedział bez cienia gniewu. Spojrzał na niego i prawie nietknięte jedzenie, które przed nim stało. – Jedz. Horacy sądzi, że masz sporą niedowagę.

Gdy Harry skończył jeść i przełamał swoje ciastko z wróżbą, przez chwilę obracał w palcach samą wróżbę, marszcząc brwi; była pusta z obu stron. Pokazał ją mężczyźnie, który zaraz po tym spojrzał na nią z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

– Być może przeznaczenie jeszcze nie zadecydowało, co z tobą zrobi – powiedział poważnym tonem. Harry jeszcze raz zerknął na wróżbę, dostając gęsiej skórki. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie niewyjaśnione zdarzenie z tego południa. – Ale masz poważny wyraz twarzy. – Tom patrzył na niego z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem, opierając policzek o dłoń. – To wyłącznie zabawa. Przeczytaj moją.

– „Kiedy wyciśniesz pomarańczę, wycieknie z niej pomarańczowy sok – ponieważ to właśnie on znajduje się w środku" – przeczytał podaną mu przez Toma wróżbę. Przycisnął pięść do ust, próbując się nie roześmiać, nagle znacznie bardziej rozluźniony. – Rzeczywiście, pomocne i prorocze – przyznał.

Wieczorem, gdy Tom szykował się na swoje wyjście do restauracji, ponownie poczuł zdenerwowanie i strach z południa. Niezależnie od tego, czy tamte dźwięki były wytworem jego wyobraźni, przeraziły go jak nic innego; nawet czerwony na twarzy wuj Vernon przyłapujący go na błędzie oznaczającym srogą karę nie wzbudzał w nim takiego strachu. Ogród za oknami tonął w lepkim półmroku, granatowy wieczór był bezgwiezdny i bezksiężycowy. Dom tu i ówdzie pogrążył się w ciemności. Nie chciał zostać w nim na noc całkiem sam.

– Kiedy wrócisz? – zapytał Toma. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, wyjście naprawdę nie było jego sprawą. Upił jeszcze jeden łyk zielonej herbaty, wbijając wzrok gdzieś w poprawiane przez mężczyznę mankiety koszuli.

Tom spojrzał na niego z cieniem zaskoczenia, jakby dotąd oceniał nieco wyżej jego dobre wychowanie. Stojąc w drzwiach kuchni, równie dobrze mógłby być szalenie popularnym i utalentowanym aktorem, a nie nauczycielem i pisarzem.

Harry'emu mimowolnie przemknęło przez myśl, że gdyby ktoś zadecydował się zekranizować „Voldemorta", niewiele osób mógłby konkurować z Tomem o główną rolę Thomasa Gaunta; w urodzie obydwóch mężczyzn było coś niedostępnego i niegodziwego, nawet pomimo ich piękna.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Tom. – Dlaczego pytasz?

– Bez powodu. – Nie brzmiało to szczególnie szczerze, biorąc pod uwagę jego unikanie odwzajemnienia spojrzenia. – Nie lubię zostawać w domu sam na noc – przyznał wreszcie.

– Nie wrócę zbyt późno. Jutro muszę iść do pracy – powiedział Tom. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie go pocieszał. – Zawsze możesz spać z zapalonym światłem.

– Sąsiedzi – przypomniał mu wymownie Harry.

– Tym się nie przejmuj. Najwyżej pomyślą, że jesteś moją kobietą. Bella ma w zwyczaju zapalać wszystkie światła, po czym notorycznie zapominać o ich wyłączaniu – uspokoił go mężczyzna z nieznacznym uśmiechem.

Kiedy Harry został w domu sam, wciąż było zbyt wcześnie, aby mógł zasnąć – nie wspominając już o spokojnym zaśnięciu, kiedy w każdej chwili w domu ponownie mógł rozlec się huk przewracanego mebla. Usiadł w kuchni z kartkami i długopisem i próbował napisać kontynuację opowiadania o chłopcu dowiadującym się pewna dnia o tym, że jest czarodziejem.

Czy to przez blokadę twórczą, czy może strach uniemożliwiający pełne skupienie przez pierwszą godzinę nie napisał zbyt wiele. Po czym – jakby doznał olśnienia – wpadł na stworzenie największego antagonisty głównego bohatera.

Blizna na czole Harry'ego z opowiadania (znajdująca się również na jego własnym; stanowiła pamiątkę po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli jego rodzice, a z którego jako jedyny uszedł cało) przestała być wyłącznie skazą, a stała się przekleństwem naznaczając go na całe życie. Była zasługą Voldemorta, który próbował zabić go w pewną halloweenową noc, kiedy miał nieco ponad rok, ponieważ (tak przynajmniej mówiło proroctwo nawiedzonej wieszczki, Sybilli Trelawney) mógł żyć tylko jeden z nich.

Oczywiście, mężczyźnie nie udało się go zabić. Zabił jego rodziców, ale gdy tylko wycelował w niego morderczym zaklęciem, to odbiło się rykoszetem. W ten sposób Harry z opowiadania zyskał bliznę, przekleństwo w postaci wciąż powracającego Voldemorta, stracił rodziców i stał się najbardziej znanym chłopcem w czarodziejskim świecie.

Harry wiedział, że nie mógł tak po prostu przywłaszczyć sobie „Voldemorta", ale pisał wyłącznie dla samego siebie, a drugie dno imienia – obsesja na punkcie ucieczki od śmierci – pasowało do antagonisty jak mało co.

Pisał w najlepsze, gdy niespodziewanie coś delikatnie i powoli dotknęło jego ramienia. Podskoczył na krześle jak oparzony. Poczuł niewypowiedzianą ulgę, widząc nad sobie nikogo innego jak samego Toma.

– Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

– Nie usłyszałem, jak wróciłeś – odpowiedział, próbując zamaskować zawstydzenie swoją nagłą reakcją. – Coś się stało? – zapytał; musiał istnieć jakiś szczególny powód szybszego powrotu Toma. – Szybko wróciłeś.

– Minęły ponad trzy godziny. – Gdyby nie spojrzenie na zegar wiszący na ścianie, nie uwierzyłby, że minęło tak wiele czasu. Tom nalał sobie szklankę wody, upił dwa łyki i dodał: – Posiadasz wyjątkową zdolność głębokiego skupienia się. Ciężko uwierzyć w twoje problemy z nauką.

– To trochę skomplikowane. – Nie uważał jego zdolności skupienia się za wyjątkową. W jego oczach podobne odcinanie się od świata było formą dziwactwa. Tom jednak rzeczywiście brzmiał tak, jakby znajdował się pod jej skrywanym wrażeniem. – Często nie miałem zbyt wiele wolnego czasu na naukę. Nie chciałem… rzucać się w oczy. Ucieczki tylko mnie pogrążyły, a uciekałem na okrągło.

– Rozumiem. – Tom musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z jego niechęci do powiedzenia czegoś więcej o jego „trochę skomplikowanych" problemach, ponieważ zmienił temat: – Pisałeś.

– Wymyśliłem największego antagonistę głównego bohatera – wyjaśnił Harry z pewnym zawstydzeniem. (Miał nadzieję, że Tomowi nie udało się pochwycić wzrokiem kilku zdań jego opowiadania, w tym podkradzionego imienia Voldemorta). – Przez to historia trochę ruszyła do przodu.

– To dobrze – pochwalił go Tom. – Protagonista byłby niczym bez swojego antagonisty – dodał z nieznacznym uśmiechem.

Święta nadeszły niepokojąco szybko; prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tuż po nich Harry miał opuścić dom Toma. Plany mężczyzny co do spędzenia ich samotnie nie uległy żadnym zmianom, choć horrendalna ilość kartek z życzeniami, którą otrzymał od bliższych i dalszych znajomych, a także telefonów rozdzwaniających się w domu, wydawała się zaprzeczać temu, jakoby nie został nigdzie zaproszony.

Harry czuł się temu nieco winny. Coś podpowiadało mu, że to głównie jego zasługa, nawet jeżeli istniało niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że Tom zwyczajnie nie lubi świąt lub ludzi. W każdym razie jednocześnie czuł się zaskakująco dobrze; nagle przestało mu się uśmiechać opuszczenie spokojnego domu. Kto wie, czy nie zwątpił w siebie po wszystkich przestrogach Toma. („Londyn to nie miejsce dla ładnych, samotnych chłopców").

Był już prawie zdrowy, przez co uparł się, aby pomagać Tomowi w sprzątaniu i gotowaniu. Jeżeli chodziło o samo gotowanie (w domu mężczyzny choćby bez sprzątania zawsze panował ten sam ład), po raz pierwszy mógł popisać się umiejętnościami nabytymi na Privet Drive 4 od despotycznej, perfekcyjnej ciotki, która niezależnie od tego, jaką była kobietą, gotowała tak dobrze jak mało kto.

Tom potrafił gotować, ale nic szczególnie wymyślonego i odświętnego, co najpewniej miało jakiś związek z jego trybem życia. Harry chciał mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć – po części też tęsknił za monotonnością gotowania, mającą wiele wspólnego z pisaniem – co ostatecznie doprowadziło do może zbyt bezpośredniej propozycji przygotowania mu pieczonej jagnięciny i angielskiego ciasta wielkanocnego Simnel; wypiek był grząskim tematem, ale za to jagnięcina bez dwóch zdań powinna mu smakować.

– Chcesz przygotować dla mnie pieczoną jagnięcinę i ciasto – powiedział Tom. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy właśnie zadał pytanie. Wydawał się lekko zaskoczony.

Harry (tak jak wcześniej, gdy w grę wchodził wątek odejścia) chwilę pospierał się z nim o to, że owszem, potrafi to przygotować, co więcej – jest pewien, że jedzenie będzie mu smakować (przynajmniej jagnięcina), i nie, nie stanowi to żadnego problemu, naprawdę chce mu się odwdzięczyć w jakiś sposób za pomoc. Nawet jeżeli Tom nie do końca wierzył w te zapewnienia, obiecał zrobić wszystkie potrzebne zakupy.

Kiedy w święta jagnięcina była już niemal gotowa, a on opierał się o kuchenny blat, patrząc na czytającego przy stole Toma i zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie zapomniał o jakimś składniku, po raz pierwszy poczuł przypływ zdenerwowania i niepewności. Gotowanie dla Toma w niczym nie przypominało gotowania dla Dursleyów; opinia tamtych nie była aż tak istotna, a ponadto byli kulinarnie przewidywalni. Z kolei zdanie Toma było dla niego zatrważająco ważne. „Zbyt ważne", jak pomyślał, co tylko uświadomiło go w tym, że zaczął się w nim zakochiwać.

Po tym, co wydarzyło się pod dachem Św. Brutusa, był podświadomie przekonany, że jeżeli już się w kimś zakocha, to z całą pewnością nie w mężczyźnie i nie w równie krótki okres czasu. A jednak wszystkie fakty wskazywały na to, że mimowolnie złamał tą niewypowiedzianą przysięgę, przy okazji popełniając drugi raz ten sam błąd. Tom był dla niego najgorszą możliwą (w tym także zajętą) partią.

Gdy wyjął z piekarnika szklane naczynie z jagnięciną, ta wyglądała kropka w kropkę jak ta Petunii Dursley, a kuchnię owiał zapach rozmarynu, cytrynowego tymianku i soczystego mięsa.

– Wygląda na to, że i tym razem mówiłeś prawdę. – Ciasto z marcepanem stało już w lodówce; Tom widząc je, powiedział coś podobnego. Zapewne wcześniej rzeczywiście musiał nie dowierzać w zdolności kulinarne Harry'ego, ale zgodził się na jego eksperymenty i chęć odwdzięczenia się z grzeczności. – Mięso wygląda naprawdę dobrze. – W ustach Toma „naprawdę dobrze" brzmiało jak „wspaniale".

Harry posłał mu nieco zdenerwowany uśmiech. Nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym ten wstał ze swojego miejsca i stanął tuż obok niego.

– Nie chwal, dopóki nie spróbujesz.

Poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się gdzieś w jego żołądku, widząc, jak Tom nabija kawałek na widelec i próbuje. Potrawa musiała wyglądać tak dobrze, jak smakowała, bowiem mężczyzna skinął raz głową i posłał mu jeden ze swoich powściągliwych uśmiechów.

– Gotujesz lepiej niż większość kobiet.

Harry był pewien, że się zaczerwienił.

– Przesadzasz – powiedział, mając pewien problem z odwzajemnieniem spojrzenia.

Tom odstawił widelec i spojrzał na niego w sposób, w jaki patrzył na niego przy Horacym w chwili, podczas której wydawali się grać w jakąś bliżej nieokreśloną grę.

– Nie przesadzam – odpowiedział.

Zaraz po tym dotknął nisko jego pleców prawą dłonią, po czym się ku niemu pochylił; Harry nie od razu zorientował się, w czym rzecz. Gdy jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w rzeczywistości czuje na plecach smukłe palce mężczyzny – te nie są zaledwie urojeniem jego umysłu – jego tętno musiało zacząć dorównywać tamtemu z incydentu z krokami i hukiem. Tom trzymał go delikatnie, ale równocześnie pewnie i dziwnie zaborczo. Praktycznie zakleszczył go pomiędzy sobą a blatem.

Harry nie był w stanie wykonać jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Czy to z powodu tego, że nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie całował, czy może tego, że całujący go Tom był czymś całkowicie nierzeczywistym, jedynie zamknął oczy i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Czuł już zapach płynu do golenia Toma i palce znikąd pojawiające się na jego biodrze (i w tamtej chwili nie od razu zorientował się, w czym rzecz; wszystko działo się zbyt szybko i zbyt wolno), kiedy w domu niespodziewanie rozległ się telefon.

Spróbował odsunąć się od Toma, ale w tej pozycji mógł odsunąć tylko głowę, przypadkiem z całej siły uderzając w jedną z wiszących szafek. Dotknął palcami bolącego miejsca, unikając wzroku mężczyzny, który wciąż znajdował się tuż obok niego, pozwalając sobie na zbyt wiele.

– Musisz odebrać – powiedział.

Tom wyglądał na nieco zirytowanego; Harry miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że po części także na niego, choć było to niedorzeczne wrażenie – przecież nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby go zdenerwować. Trwało to chwilę, ale nie mogło być zaledwie złudzeniem.

Do jego powrotu do kuchni Harry zdążył dojść do znacznie większej ilości pytań niż wniosków. Przysłuchiwał się jego rozmowie, czując osobliwy niepokój; Tom jeszcze niecałe pięć minut wcześniej był wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi, a jednak teraz rozmawiał ze znajomym z pracy spokojnym, przyjacielskim tonem. Gdyby tylko nie myśli o ich niedoszłym pocałunku, na pewno poświęciłby temu więcej uwagi.

Tom miał kogoś, ale pomimo tego i tak próbował go pocałować. A może była to tylko próba sprawdzenia jego reakcji? Harry zaraz wykreślił tą myśl – mężczyzna musiał chcieć tego pocałunku naprawdę, jak nieprawdopodobne by się to nie wydawało. W palcach Toma spoczywających nagle na jego biodrze było coś dwuznacznego, tak samo jak w niektórych jego spojrzeniach, zbyt długo zatrzymujących się gdzieś na jego ustach i szyi. Ponadto ten sam stwierdził, że jest „ładny", nawet jeżeli w zupełnie innym kontekście.

Harry nalał sobie szklankę pomarańczowego soku i upił połowę, próbując nie czuć się jednocześnie tak skołowanym, zdołowanym i nieznacznie podekscytowanym. Dotąd jeszcze nikomu się nie podobał – a już na pewno nie podobał się komuś takiemu jak Tom, kto podobałby się także jemu. Niemniej Tom był w związku (już same myśli o staniu się przyczyną niewierności go rozbijały – pogardzał nią jak niczym innym na świecie) i znali się zbyt krótko, bowiem nawet jeżeli mieszkali pod jednym dachem, wciąż nie wiedzieli o sobie większości rzeczy.

Harry nie był aż tak naiwny, aby nie domyślać się, że niekoniecznie podoba się mężczyźnie w dokładnie taki sam sposób, w jaki on podoba się jemu. Ten najpewniej chciał uprawiać z nim seks i nic więcej – wyraźnie wskazywały na to wszystkie okoliczności. Na samą myśl o zrobieniu tego ponownie sok na jego języku zamieniał się w żółć; choć Tom był przystojny i najprawdopodobniej potraktowałby go dobrze, szczerze wątpił, aby mogło być mu przy tym jakkolwiek przyjemnie. A może Tom pomógł mu tylko z tego powodu – bo uważał go za atrakcyjnego?

Przez myśli o stosunku z Marcusem i podobnej ewentualności zrobiło mu się tak niedobrze, że przemknął do swojej łazienki, chcąc jak najszybciej przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Nie wiedział, czy chodziło już o Marcusa, czy o Toma, ale spędził w niej dobrą chwilę, usilnie próbując się nie rozpłakać, co ostatecznie i tak nie do końca mu się udało. Nawet myśl o seksie z Tomem przywodziła wspomnienia ze Św. Brutusa: pomruki odrażającego, penetrującego go Marcusa, śmiech przyglądającego się im Vincenta, który boleśnie wykręcał mu nadgarstki, jego zakneblowane usta.

Gdy wytarł twarz ręcznikiem i spojrzał w lustro, miał zaczerwienione oczy, choć był pewien, że się nie rozpłakał. Jeszcze raz ochlapał je zimną wodą, ale nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że to na nic; nie mógł ukrywać się w łazience przez całe popołudnie.

Zszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole akurat w momencie, w którym Tom skończył już rozmawiać przez telefon i właśnie kroił jagnięcinę.

– Płakałeś – zauważył niemal natychmiast. – Przez to, że próbowałem cię pocałować?

Harry musiał niechętnie przyznać, że zdolność Toma do ujmowania wszystkiego słowami bywała zastraszająca. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna odegra niezauważenie jego zaczerwienionych oczu i przemilczy ich niedoszły pocałunek, ale ten najwidoczniej miał inne plany.

– Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? – Brzmiało to jak zażądanie odpowiedzi. Dodał, tym razem znacznie spokojniej: – Wtedy, gdy nieomal mnie potrąciłeś. Nie musiałeś zapraszać mnie do swojego domu. – Utkwił spojrzenie w beżowym niebie za oknem, zbyt zawstydzony, aby patrzeć Tomowi w twarz. Dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmią jak dwuznaczna insynuacja – jakby zarzucał Tomowi chęć wykorzystania go pod pozorami bezinteresownej pomocy.

Tom wyglądał na zbitego z pantałyku, zresztą nie było w tym nic zaskakującego; jeszcze niecały kwadrans temu Harry pozwolił mu się dotykać i prawie pocałować, a teraz zarzucał mu złe intencje. Na moment przestał kroić mięso i odpowiedział:

– Nie mogłem pomóc ci w żaden inny sposób. Każda forma pomocy wykluczająca pobyt w moim domu wiązałaby się z twoim powrotem do miejsca, z którego uciekłeś. – Nawet jeżeli domyślił się, co dokładnie zarzucał mu Harry, nie wydawał się tym rozgniewany. Brzmiał za to tak jak wtedy, gdy Harry pomylił go ze swoim wujem, cierpliwie i troskliwie.

Harry miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna świadomie (lub też nieświadomie, ta opcja wydawała mu się bardziej prawdopodobna) uderzył w najbardziej czułą nutę. W powietrzu zawisło jeszcze jedno pytanie: „Dlaczego chciałeś mnie pocałować?". Nie chciał jednak żadnych odpowiedzi – i bez tych wyglądało na to, że nieco popsuł świąteczną atmosferę.

– Dziękuję – powiedział wreszcie. – Za pomoc – uściślił.

Tom i tym razem musiał być lekko zbity z pantałyku nagłą zmianą jego tonu, ale nie skomentował jej ani słowem, tak samo jak nie wrócił do tematu ich niedoszłego pocałunku. Wyjął z szafki dwa talerze, najwyraźniej chcąc nałożyć na nie jedzenie.

– Nie dziękuj – odpowiedział z niewielkim uśmiechem.


	7. Rozdział 7

– Piszesz nową książkę – powiedział Harry.

Siedział razem z Tomem w przestronnym salonie z jasną kanapą oraz fotelem. Za dużym oknem wiatr potrząsał lekko gałęziami płaczącej wierzby. Beżowe niebo nieco się rozpogodziło. Niedoszły pocałunek z mężczyzną i zamknięcie się w łazience wydawały mu się snem z zamierzchłej przeszłości.

– Zaczynam pisać ją od nowa – przyznał pisarz w przerwie pomiędzy czytaniem gazety. Zajął fotel pod regałami wypełnionymi książkami, najwidoczniej nie chcąc naruszać jego prywatności na kanapie. Być może obawiał się tego, że odpowiedź zwrotna na pocałunek lub dotyk i tym razem zakończy się czymś nerwowym.

Harry upił łyk aromatycznej herbaty i ponownie odstawił kubek na stół ze szklanym blatem. Doceniał twórczość Toma, nawet jeżeli ta go niepokoiła i nie była przyjemną lekturą, dlatego w myślach o tym, że może dowiedzieć się czegoś o kolejnej z jego książek jako jedna z pierwszych osób, było coś niesamowicie ekscytującego. Przypominało to niemal wyprawę w jakiś kosmiczny zakątek na własną rękę, emitowaną w telewizji i podawaną do wiadomości wszystkich dopiero po pewnym czasie.

– Dlaczego od nowa? – Wyrzucenie własnej pracy przez Toma było czymś nieprawdopodobnym; ten był koneserem szczegółów, przygotowującym się do pisania kolejnej powieści najprawdopodobniej jeszcze w trakcie pisania poprzedniej. Zresztą nie sprawiał również wrażenia zbyt drażliwego na punkcie swojej dodatkowej pracy poza uczelnią, będąc tak pewnym swojego warsztatu jak każdej, innej wykonywanej rzeczy.

– Zmieniłem koncept całej powieści – wyjaśnił oględnie Tom. – Dodałem drugi główny wątek i kilku bohaterów. Miałem wątpliwości co do budowy pierwszej wersji. – Przez cały czas, kiedy mówił, patrzył na Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust; w żołądku Harry'ego coś zatrzepotało, nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś równie piękny chciał go pocałować. – Po części postanowiłem ją zmienić po spotkaniu z tobą. Stałeś się moją inspiracją.

Harry był pewien, że ścisnął zbyt mocno powieść leżącą na jego kolanach, aby wciąż wyglądało to naturalnie. Nie powinien czuć się w ten sposób. To naprawdę było niewłaściwe, w końcu Tom był zajęty, nie mógł być zainteresowany nim w żaden romantyczny sposób (tak jak i on sam nie powinien być zainteresowany nim po podobnym okresie znajomości), a co więcej – za mniej niż tydzień się rozstaną. A jednak poczuł się jak wszystkie te beznadziejnie zakochane kobiety z dziewiętnastowiecznych powieści, gdy tylko uda im się otrzymać jakiś ciepły dowód uczuć swojej miłości.

– Czy to będzie kryminał? – zapytał. Silił się na spokojny, niewzruszony tą wiadomością ton głosu, ale i tak brzmiał na nieznacznie poruszonego. – Jak mogłem stać się inspiracją do kryminału? Będę trzecioplanowym bohaterem, tak?

– Będziesz drugim najważniejszym bohaterem powieści. Tym razem to nie będzie kryminał. „Voldemort" zresztą też do końca nim nie był. – Tom upił łyk kawy z filiżanki stojącej dotąd na niewielkim stoliku tuż obok fotela. – Spodobałeś mi się. Po części doskonale wpisujesz się w tę historię. Oczywiście – odstawił filiżankę – nie musisz się przejmować. Twoje alter ego nie będzie nosiło twojego prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska.

Harry patrzył na mężczyznę z zaskoczeniem. Był dostatecznie przenikliwy, żeby wyciągnąć drugie dno z ostatniego zdania. Bohater nie–kryminału nie będzie nazywał się tak jak on, ale z całą pewnością będzie go przypominał lub nawet wyglądał identycznie co on. Nie martwiło go to; nikt i tak nie skojarzy pierwowzoru.

– Nie powiesz mi, o czym będzie ta powieść – stwierdził z pewnym zawodem. Tom nie wyglądał na pisarza lubiącego rozmawiać o swojej twórczości – a tym bardziej tej znajdującej się w trakcie powstawania.

– O książkach, które aktualnie piszę, rozmawiam wyłącznie z moim wydawcą. – Mężczyzna posłał mu pełniejszy uśmiech, najprawdopodobniej „pocieszający". – Ale jestem pewien, że ta ci się spodoba.

– Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby ją przeczytać – odpowiedział Harry. Nie naciskał i nie szantażował Toma. (Bo czy ten nie powinien wpierw poprosić o zgodę, tworząc bohatera najwyraźniej łudząco go przypominającego?). Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zdanie Toma jest niepodważalne. – Opowiedz mi o swojej kobiecie – zmienił po chwili temat. Kiedy Tom patrzył na niego z trudnym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy, upił jeszcze jeden łyk herbaty i dodał: – Chyba możesz to dla mnie zrobić, skoro ci się podobam i próbowałeś mnie pocałować?

Na ogół nie brzmiał tak pewnie siebie i zarozumiale, a raczej na wciąż zmieszanego i nieśmiałego, ale gdy w grę wchodziły sprawy pokroju niewierności – ponadto mimowolnie uwzględniające jego osobę – nie mógł milczeć. Wtedy do głosu dochodziła jego druga strona natury, nieco wścibski, głośny Harry, który nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby poznać prawdę.

– Mogę to zrobić, Harry – powiedział Tom. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Harry miał ochotę wzdrygnąć się na to niespodziewane zwrócenie się do niego po imieniu. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy mężczyzna kiedyś już to robił, jednak do głowy nie przychodziło mu żadne wspomnienie podobnej sytuacji. Prawie pożałował, że zapytał o Bellę w równie impertynencki sposób. – Ma na imię Bellatrix, od trzeciej co do jasności gwiazdy w gwiazdozbiorze Oriona, ale każdy zwraca się do niej po prostu Bella. Niektórzy jej krewni noszą imiona po gwiazdach; wygląda na to, że to stara, rodzinna tradycja. Rodzina, z której pochodzi, jest zresztą wiekowa, zamożna i dosyć znana z handlu sztuką, posiada też kilka sporych galerii w Anglii i Francji. Poznaliśmy się w Londynie, publicznym gimnazjum, do którego karnie trafiła po zostaniu wyrzuconą z trzech prywatnych za nieprzestrzeganie regulaminu. Obecnie jako jedyna z trzech sióstr zajmuje się tym co rodzice, przygotowując kolejną galerię we Francji. Przeklina jak szewc, jadałaby wyłącznie we włoskich, pięciogwiazdkowych restauracjach i ma kota o imieniu Rudolf, z którym się nie rozstaje ani na krok. – Widząc minę Harry'ego, najwyraźniej sugerującą, że pozostało coś, o czym nie wspomniał, dodał niemal obojętnie: – Nasz związek można określić jako otwarty.

Harry był pewien, że się zaczerwienił. Uważał instytucję „otwartego" związku za nieporozumienie, szczególnie kiedy sam związek był tak wieloletni jak Toma i Belli, ale wspomnienie o nim dziwnie go uspokoiło.

– Bella musi być wyjątkową kobietą – podsumował uprzejmie. Naprawdę tak uważał, choć wzmianki o trzykrotnym wyrzuceniu z prywatnych gimnazjów – co więcej, dziewczyny – i przeklinaniu wskazywały, że wyjątkowość nie szła w parze z delikatnością. Oczywiście, to nie zmieniało tego, że opis kobiety mu się podobał; dla jego nastoletnich fantazji nie istniało nic lepszego niż piękne, niepokorne i nieco władcze kobiety – a Bella wpisywała się w ten kanon jak mało co.

– Tak, Bella jest naprawdę wyjątkową kobietą – przyznał Tom.

Reszta świątecznych dni minęła w lekkiej atmosferze. Harry spędzał sporo czasu z Tomem (darzącym pewną słabością jego ciasto Simnel z jedenastoma marcepanowymi kulami). Choć przez większość z niego i tak czytali coś razem w ciszy, niewiele przy tym rozmawiając, nie czuł się samotny lub znudzony. Przyłapał się na myśleniu o tym, że święta spędzone z Tomem są najlepszymi w jego życiu; ciężko było myśleć o tym, że i ostatnimi wspólnie spędzonymi z mężczyzną.

Podczas tych dni często rozmyślał o tym, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Tom jednak go pocałował. Po tamtej nieudanej próbie ten stał się tak samo niedostępny jak początkowo, ani razu nie podejmując kolejnej.

Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł wtorek, pierwszy nieświąteczny dzień, Harry wstał wcześniej, aby przygotować Tomowi śniadanie. „Wcześniej" w tym przypadku oznaczało wstanie o horrendalnie wczesnej godzinie, bowiem Tom w dni wolne od pracy na uniwersytecie i tak wstawał zwykle o siódmej lub nawet przed siódmą, żeby pisać; wszystko zależało od tego, czy poprzedniej nocy nie pisał więcej niż zwykle.

Harry nie uważał, aby zaparzenie kawy i przyrządzenie kilku starannych kanapek, z uwzględnieniem nawyków żywieniowych Toma, było przesadą. Był całkiem zdrowy, przestał brać leki i wiedział, że powinien opuścić dom mężczyzny – nie istniało już nic, co wciąż usprawiedliwiałoby jego obecność i uciążliwość. Myślenie o znalezieniu się na mokrej, niepewnej ulicy wypełniało jego żołądek palącym i gorzkim przerażeniem, ale jego śmieszna duma była silniejsza niż strach. Przebywając w kuchni, pomyślał, że im prędzej opuści Toma, tym lepiej. Być może naprawdę było w nim coś z masochisty.

Tom nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony jego obecnością w kuchni. Pomimo wczesnej godziny, ubrany w luźną, czarną koszulę, sprawiał tak samo dobre wrażenie jak zwykle. Podziękował Harry'emu za śniadanie i chwilę ze sobą porozmawiali w trakcie posiłku. Zaraz po tym ubrał się i wyszedł do skrzynki po gazetę. Kiedy wrócił, zapytał Harry'ego o to, czy może przy nim zapalić. Słysząc zakłopotane „oczywiście", pogrążył się w lekturze wiadomości. Wcześniej zaproponował Harry'emu stronę z krzyżówką, ale Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na podobne rozrywki.

Harry upił kilka łyków czarnej herbaty, przyglądając się jego poważnej twarzy. Tom musiał czytać znacznie szybciej od niego, ale wyglądało to swobodnie i spokojnie jak zwykle; w jego wykonaniu nawet strzepywanie popiołu z papierosa do popielniczki miało w sobie coś eleganckiego. Harry czekał na odpowiedni moment, aby poruszyć temat odejścia, ale każdy wydawał się niewłaściwy.

– Chciałbym dzisiaj opuścić twój dom – powiedział wreszcie.

Tom nie podniósł spojrzenia znad gazety.

– Wiesz już, gdzie pójdziesz? – odpowiedział. Zabrzmiało to niepokojąco szorstko.

– Nie, ale… – próbował powiedzieć.

– Tak myślałem – przerwał mu Tom.

Harry nie był do końca pewien, czy udałoby mu się znaleźć jakąś konkretną odpowiedź, gdyby Tom nie przerwał mu w połowie zdania, ale i tak poczuł się ubodzony. Mężczyzna wciąż na niego nie patrzył, w najlepsze czytając gazetę i paląc papierosa. Harry pomyślał, że tak właśnie musi wyglądać jego obojętność i ignorancja względem innych osób; tak jak sądził, doprowadzała jednocześnie do smutku i gniewu.

Reakcja Toma zabolała go o tyle mocniej, że sam ani trochę nie wierzył w to, że uda mu się przeżyć w Londynie bez powrotu do ośrodka Św. Brutusa. Prawie nie miał przy sobie pieniędzy i nie znał choćby najważniejszych ulic miasta. W jaki sposób chciał poradzić sobie w nim całkiem sam? Dlatego wolałby, aby mężczyzna nie zaczynał ponownie tematu jego przyszłego fiasku, sprawiając, że czuł się tylko jeszcze bardziej przerażony; tak czy siak musieli się przecież rozstać.

– Nie możesz decydować za mnie – odpowiedział, rozgoryczony.

Tom zgasił papierosa w popielniczce, po czym na niego spojrzał. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że ton Harry'ego nie zrobił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia; nie był zresztą mężczyzną, na którym czyjkolwiek ton mógłby zrobić jakieś zachowawcze wrażenie.

– Jesteś niepełnoletni, wziąłem za ciebie odpowiedzialność i mogę zrobić z tobą, co zechcę. Ktoś musi za ciebie decydować, skoro sam nie potrafisz zrobić tego poprawnie. – Harry nawet nie przypuszczał, że Tom może być aż tak władczy i zimny. Kiedy milczał, mężczyzna przewrócił gazetę o dwie strony, po czym odwrócił ją do góry nogami i rzucił na stół przed nim. – Czytaj, co spotyka tak lekkomyślnych chłopaków jak ty.

Tom wstał, aby zaparzyć sobie drugą kawę, a Harry utkwił spojrzenie we wskazanym artykule o seryjnym mordercy, Fenrirze Greybacku, który zdołał zamordować na tę chwilę trzy osoby w samym Londynie, dwie młode dziewczyny i jednego chłopaka; wszyscy z nich skądś uciekli. A przynajmniej przypisano i udowodniono mu „zaledwie" trzy morderstwa. Kto wie, czy nie było ich więcej, tym bardziej, że Greyback wciąż znajdował się na wolności, dziwnie nieuchwytny dla organów ścigana.

Każde z jego morderstw cechowało się tym samym okrucieństwem i seksualnym tłem. Więził i torturował ofiary, które według patologów sądowych żyły dostatecznie długo, aby ich przeżycia określić mianem niewyobrażalnego piekła. Być może najwięcej szczęścia miała jedna z najmniej okaleczonych dziewczyn, z twarzą tak pokiereszowaną myśliwskim nożem, że aż nierozpoznawalną dla własnych rodziców.

Harry poczuł mdłości, widząc czarnobiałe zdjęcie mężczyzny. Przy nim Marcus zasługiwał na miano delikatnego i czułego.

– Dlaczego mi to pokazujesz? – zapytał, zamykając i odsuwając od siebie gazetę. Wciąż miał przed oczami twarz Greybacka i wyraz jego oczu wydających się obserwować każdą patrzącą na zdjęcie osobę.

– Sądzisz, że ciebie nie może spotkać coś podobnego? – Tom opierał się o kuchenny blat. – Jak myślisz, jak wielu mniej brutalnych Fenrirów Greybacków zamieszkuje Londyn?

Harry aż za dobrze wiedział, że może. Dopiero po wydarzeniu ze Św. Brutusa zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie istnieje żadne: „To nigdy mnie nie spotka". Los to spirala niewiadomych niefortunnych zdarzeń – nigdy odnosi się wyłącznie do „nigdy nic niewiadomo".

– Zadecydowałem, że odchodzę. Chciałbym zrobić to w zgodzie, Tom – odpowiedział krótko. Był zbyt zraniony i przestraszony, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej. Nagle przed oczami przesunął mu się tuzin osób pokroju Fenrira Greybacka snujących się po nocnym Londynie.

Tom upił kilka łyków świeżej kawy. Harry myślał już, że ten za chwilę się z nim zgodzi, że też będzie zależało mu na rozejściu się w zgodzie i dobrych wspomnieniach, ale był w błędzie. Była to tylko cisza przed burzą z porywistym wiatrem i głośnymi piorunami.

– Nigdzie stąd nie odejdziesz. Odwiozę cię do Św. Brutusa lub zadzwonię do niego, aby ktoś stamtąd po ciebie przyjechał. W książce telefonicznej leżącej po telefonem w przedpokoju znajduje się biuletyn o ośrodku z kilkoma numerami. Możesz sam przekonać się, czy kłamię. – Harry zamarł, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa Toma. – Jeżeli spróbujesz ucieczki, to też zgłoszę policji lub ośrodkowi. Wcześniej czy później cię znajdą i wrócisz do Św. Brutusa.

Harry nie wiedział, czy był bliższy wybuchowi gniewu, czy może płaczu. Przez moment wpatrywał się w stojącego Toma bez słowa. Wciąż nie dochodziło do niego to, że ten popełnił wobec niego podobny akt zdrady. Wydanie na pastwę ośrodka było zdradą jak nic innego. Kiedy w jego głowie rozbrzmiały słowa Marcusa, wypowiedziane z dwuznacznym uśmiechem, „Od teraz będziemy robić to częściej. Tak często, aż sam zaczniesz prosić mnie o to, abym w ciebie wszedł", zaczął płakać.

– Nie możesz mi tego zrobić – powiedział. – Tom, proszę. Powiedziałeś, że rozumiesz. Ja… nie mogę tam wrócić – załkał głośniej. Nawet nie myślał o ucieczce. Nie znał żadnych londyńskich ulic i kryjówek, naprawdę wcześniej czy później by go znaleziono. – Naprawdę nie mogę.

– Twój płacz niczego nie wskóra. Lepiej zdecyduj, czy mam zadzwonić do ośrodka, czy chcesz, żebym sam cię do niego odwiózł. – Płacz rzeczywiście nie robił na Tomie najmniejszego wrażenia. Co więcej mężczyzna wydawał się nim nawet nieco wytrącony z równowagi, brzmiąc oschle jak nigdy wcześniej.

Na moment zaległa pomiędzy nimi cisza przerywana jedynie łkaniem Harry'ego. Tom pił kawę, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca, i najwidoczniej oczekując na uzyskanie odpowiedzi co do sposobu „odesłania" Harry'ego ze swojego domu. Musiał poczuć się zniecierpliwiony lub nieznacznie zmiękczony, bo w pewnej chwili postawił przed Harrym pudełko z chusteczkami; Harry miał ochotę rzucić nimi w mężczyznę i umrzeć.

– Odwieź mnie – poprosił wreszcie cicho Harry. Wolał, żeby Tom odwiózł go do ośrodka i spędził z nim jeszcze trochę czasu. Przez jego zdradę Harry'emu wydawało się, że nienawidzi go tak samo mocno co Św. Brutusa, ale jednocześnie tylko przy nim czuł się równie bezpiecznie. Nawet jeżeli go zdradził, tylko on okazał mu tyle ciepła i troski.

Kiedy niecałe dwie godziny później wsiadł razem z Tomem do auta, miał już na sobie swoje stare ubrania po Dudleyu i „Niewłaściwą osobę" ściśniętą w kieszeni czarnej bluzy, jakby ponownie wcielał się w rolę wykorzystywanego chłopca z ośrodka, uszkodzonej marionetki w teatrzyku lalek. Na dworze zaczęło mżyć, na szybach auta szybko zbierały się drobne krople deszczu. Tom najwyraźniej dostrzegł to, że trzęsie się z zimna, ponieważ rozpiął płaszcz i włączył ogrzewanie.

Przez długi czas nie zamienili ani słowa. Harry wpatrywał się w mijane przez nich osiedla i uliczki, gałęzie drzew uginających się pod nasilającym się wiatrem, ludzi z parasolami i moknących na deszczu, nie mając przy tym najmniejszych chęci na rozmowę. Tom musiał to wyczuć albo sam również nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, bo milczał tak jak on.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ich znajomość kończy się w taki sposób. Naprawdę chciałby po prostu odejść. Zapaść w pamięci mężczyzny jako uciążliwość, ale uciążliwość, która wie, kiedy musi opuścić obciążaną osobę, odwdzięczając się wcześniej nieco żałośnie jagnięciną i ciastem. Teraz wydawało się, że rozejdą się w niezgodzie.

Było to o tyle trudne, że siedząc obok Toma Harry uświadomił sobie, że go nie nienawidzi; owszem, jest na niego wściekły, ale wciąż się w nim zakochuje i brakuje mu tych chwil, podczas których mężczyzna był dla niego troskliwy i przygotowywał mu posiłki. Pomyślał sobie nawet, że może ten wcale nie próbował go pocałować, dotykając jego biodra – tak nieprawdopodobne sprawiało wrażenie to wspomnienie.

– Możesz być na mnie wściekły, ale robię to dla twojego dobra – odezwał się Tom. Choć prowadził bardzo wolno, zaczęli wjeżdżać w las tuż przed ośrodkiem. Droga była opustoszała, najwidoczniej życie w Św. Brutusie toczyło się tego dnia swoim zwykłym, niemalże martwym tempem.

Kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczyła lekko zardzewiała brama ośrodka, puls Harry'ego przyśpieszył, jakby ponownie lada chwila miał się rozpłakać. W jednej sekundzie powróciły do niego wszystkie wspomnienia, przygniatający go Marcus, który mówi mu, że może jednak jest pewna rzecz, do której nadaje się w życiu, w której jest nawet dobry, boleśnie zaciskając przy tym palce na jego biodrze. Pomyślał, że to się nigdy nie skończy, jego życie to ciągły wybór pomiędzy mniejszym a większym złem.

– Tom – zaczął, kładąc dłoń na udzie mężczyzny i nie mogąc patrzeć na jego twarz – proszę, pozwól mi u siebie zostać. Zrobię wszystko, co będziesz chciał. Wszystko – wydusił jeszcze raz. – Nie chcę tam wracać.

Tom i tak prawdopodobnie miał go już dosyć. Harry niczego nie straciłby w przypadku odmowy, a naprawdę zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, byleby tylko nie znaleźć się w ośrodku drugi raz, choćby w grę wchodziło uprawianie seksu z mężczyzną i spełnianie wszystkich jego najbardziej wyuzdanych pragnień; wiedział, co spotka go w ośrodku, i tym razem sam chciał wybrać mniejsze zło, stając się przynajmniej po części panem własnego losu.

Tom spojrzał przelotnie na jego dłoń i twarz. Harry przez kilka przedłużających się w nieskończoność sekund walczył z mrocznym przekonaniem, że zostanie upomniany i bezbrzeżnie znienawidzony, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

– Wszystko to niebezpieczne słowo – padła wreszcie odpowiedź.

– Jako pisarz nie powinieneś obawiać się niebezpiecznych słów. – Wciąż trzymał dłoń na udzie Toma, modląc się o to, aby wreszcie przestali znajdować się coraz bliżej ośrodka, tego „małego piekła", jak nazywał często to miejsce w myślach. Zastanawiał się, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć lub zrobić, żeby mężczyzna przestał jechać w kierunku Św. Brutusa, ale – i tak ku jego pewnemu zaskoczeniu – ten zatrzymał nagle auto i zaczął wykręcać.

W pierwszych chwilach był zbyt zaskoczony tym, że Tom przystał na jego dwuznaczną, niejasną propozycję, by przestać go dotykać. Chciałby myśleć o tym, że mężczyzna zgodził się, ponieważ liczył na coś tak trywialnego jak pomoc w gotowaniu lub sprzątaniu. Sam dał mu jednak do zrozumienia, że zrobi naprawdę wszystko, a ten nie odpowiedział na jego dotyk zaprzeczeniem lub wyjaśnieniem innych warunków pozostania w jego domu, nie uwzględniających usług seksualnych.

Tom miał zamiar wykorzystać każdy skrawek znaczenia „wszystkiego", ale Harry nie potrafił uważać tego za coś okrutnego. Tak samo jak nie sądził, żeby jego działania były zawoalowanym szantażem, mającym na celu wyłudzenie od niego podobnej deklaracji. Czuł taką ulgę i parodię szczęścia, że w gruncie rzeczy cieszył się, że to Tom będzie robił z nim, na co tylko będzie miał ochotę.

– Nie oddasz mnie? – upewnił się, zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

– Nie oddam cię.

Harry zabrał dłoń z uda Toma. Wracali do domu na Orchard Street 44.

Był bezpieczny.


	8. Rozdział 8

Kolejne dni upłynęły Harry'emu niemal tak samo jak wtedy, gdy przebywał w domu Toma z myślą o tym, że wkrótce go opuści. Oczywiście, tym razem o tym nie myślał, po raz pierwszy czuł się naprawdę bezpieczny i uspokojony wizją (przynajmniej niedalekiej) przyszłości. Nie wiedział, jaką dokładnie zmianę spodziewał się dostrzec w zachowaniu Toma po złożeniu mu niestosownej, zdesperowanej propozycji, ale coś najwidoczniej musiało być na rzeczy; mimowolnie uważał powrót do ich starej codzienności za nieco osobliwy.

Tom, nawet jeżeli miał też ciche, szorstkie dni, w inne okazywał mu sympatię pozbawioną dwuznaczności. Harry jednak zdołał zauważyć pewną rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju, choć sam nie był pewien, czy można było nazwać ją zmianą w zachowaniu mężczyzny.

Gdy coraz częściej gotował posiłki, Tom nie beształ go za chęć bycia pomocnym, tak jak na początku ich znajomości. Nie byłoby w tym nic zaskakującego, w końcu Tom mógł naprawdę lubić jego kuchnię lub wymagać od niego udziału w domowych obowiązkach, ale za każdym razem nie mógł pozbyć się drażniącego przeczucia, że w gruncie rzeczy temu jest wszystko jedno, czy mu gotuje. Jakby Tomowi chodziło o coś więcej niż wyszukanie mu zajęcia wypełniającego czas, o ciągłe przypominanie, że przebywa w jego domu po coś i powinien przyzwyczajać się do tego, że dba o jego dobre samopoczucie.

Harry nie mógłby wskazać niepodważalnych dowodów na tę teorię, ale jednocześnie stanowiła dla niego niewytłumaczalną oczywistość; najwyraźniej od zawsze widział nieco więcej – jak każdy pisarz.

Siedział w gabinecie Toma, próbując napisać kolejny rozdział opowiadania o chłopcu dowiadującym się pewnego dnia o tym, że jest czarodziejem (w zestawie z posiadaniem arcywroga i sławy). Pomimo tego, że pomieszczenie wydawało się marzeniem każdego pisarza, było coś inspirującego w ciemnych, stonowanych ścianach i z zielenią ogrodu za pokaźnym oknem, mężczyzna częściej pisał w swoim pokoju. W takich momentach Harry zwykle sam w nim przebywał; w domu Toma nie było zbyt wielu rozrywek, więc mimowolnie jego głównymi punktami dnia stało się czytanie i pisanie.

Gdy tylko tracił zapał do tego ostatniego, smęcił coś Tomowi o tym, że nigdy i tak nie będzie w tym dobry i będą istnieć nieskończone rzesze ludzi lepiej tworzących od niego, najwidoczniej pedagogiczna natura mężczyzny brała górę, bo powtarzał mu cierpliwie i niezmiennie, że w pisaniu nie chodzi o bycie najlepszym lub nawet bardzo dobrym. (Jak to Tom przemilczał już kwestię tego, czy bycie zaledwie „dobrym" ma jakieś istotne znaczenie; Tom był zawsze uprzejmy, ale i tak swoje musiał myśleć o niezmordowanych grafomanach uważających się za pisarzy).

Harry przypominał sobie te słowa, znowu popadając w pewnego rodzaju kryzys. Nawet układanie na biurku długopisów z przybornika w rzędy wydawało mu się ciekawszym i bardziej owocnym zajęciem, niż wymyślanie wyglądu ulicy Pokątnej i wiążących się z nią pierwszych „magicznych" zakupów głównego bohatera, w których to towarzyszyć miał mu ciężko myślący, aczkolwiek kochany olbrzym o imieniu Hagrid.

A więc kiedy Tom zapukał do uchylonych drzwi i wszedł do gabinetu, ożywił się, mając nadzieję na okazję do wspólnego spędzenia czasu; ostatnio nie było ich zbyt wiele, Tom pracował horrendalne ilości godzin, potrafiąc zapominać o jego istnieniu. Ożywienie trwało aż do zauważenia trzymanego przez mężczyznę centymetra krawieckiego i notesu. Coś podpowiadało mu, że to, co zaraz nastąpi, niekoniecznie musi mu się spodobać

– Nie jesteś zajęty, to dobrze – zauważył Tom, rzucając okiem na konstelację z długopisów. – Muszę cię zmierzyć. Chciałbym kupić ci kilka rzeczy po jutrzejszej pracy. Najprawdopodobniej skończę wcześniej.

– Jakich rzeczy? – zapytał czujnie Harry.

– Rzeczy wymagających zmierzenia cię – wyjaśnił cierpliwie Tom. – To nie potrwa zbyt długo.

Harry stanął przed nim, starając się nie wykłócać o to, że nie potrzebuje żadnych prezentów, i ukryć zawstydzenie. Dobrze jednak wiedział, że Tom, tak czy siak, zignoruje wszystkie z jego możliwych, dziecinnych protestów. Prawdopodobnie przy innej osobie wykłócałby się jak mało co, ale mężczyzna wywierał na nim niezwykle dziwny wpływ; stawał się przy nim być może nawet bardziej posłuszny niż wobec swojego wujostwa. Było to tym bardziej zaskakujące, bowiem Tom w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa nie ukarałby go tak jak ciotka Petunia lub wuj Vernon, a już z całą pewnością nie uderzyłby go w twarz. Może okazałby swoje niezadowolenie krótką uwagą lub próbował w dalszym ciągu do niego dotrzeć – to wszystko. A jednak każde jego słowo stawało się dla Harry'ego czymś w rodzaju nienaruszalnej świętości.

– Musisz ściągnąć bluzę. – Harry wykonał i tę prośbę, kładąc bluzę na brzegu biurka i pozostając w samej koszulce. Czuł bliżej nieokreślone zaniepokojenie i podenerwowanie myślą o tym, że Tom przez cały ten czas uważnie mu się przyglądał i za chwilę będzie go dotykał.

Kiedy Tom mierzył jego klatkę piersiową, co nie okazało się jednak takie straszne, nie licząc stresującej bliskości mężczyzny, Harry zdobył się tylko na jedną, bardziej zrezygnowaną, niż podminowaną lub zainteresowaną, uwagę na temat całego procederu z mierzeniem (dla niego, rzecz jasna, pozbawionego najmniejszego sensu).

– I tak nigdzie nie wychodzę – powiedział. – Naprawdę nie potrzebuję innych ubrań.

Tom podał mu na chwilę centymetr, wyjął z kieszeni długopis i zapisał w notesie wymiary; tak jak było to do przewidzenia, uwaga Harry'ego nie zrobiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, co więcej – można było nawet pomyśleć, że wcale jej nie usłyszał. Odpowiedział dopiero po chwili:

– Nie wychodzisz nigdzie póki co. Gdy twoje zdjęcia przestaną oblepiać słupy, mógłbym zabrać cię gdzieś ze sobą. Oczywiście, i wtedy nie byłoby to łatwe. Ludzie rozpoznają mnie w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach i momentach. Większość z nich wie, że nie mam dzieci, przez co raczej ciężko byłoby mi wyjaśnić towarzystwo nastolatka.

Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. Tom chciał gdzieś go zabrać – czy nie przypominałoby to nieco randki? Zaraz wyrzucił tą niedorzeczną myśl z głowy: wspólne wyjścia nie muszą od razu wiązać się z czymś romantycznym. (Randki same w sobie nie interesowały go wcale – szczególnie takie, których wyobrażenie krążyło wśród chłopców w jego wieku – ale łaknął zainteresowania Toma jak niczego innego). Największą jego uwagę i tak przyciągnęła jednak wzmianka o byciu poszukiwanym.

– Mam nadzieję, że żartowałeś z tymi zdjęciami. – Po sposobie, w jaki Tom na niego spojrzał, nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że nie żartował. Przypadkowi przechodnie rzeczywiście bywali atakowani jego zagubioną, żałosną podobizną podpatrującą na nich z witryn i słupów. (Co za wstyd!, pomyślał Harry). – Przecież minęło tyle czasu!

– Twój były nauczyciel bardzo stara się o to, aby o tobie nie zapomniano. Remus Lupin – Tom wypowiedział nazwisko nauczyciela tonem przypominającym z trudem maskowaną kpinę – wydaje się mieć w związku z tobą jakąś niezałatwioną prywatną sprawę. Poza tym niecały miesiąc to niewiele czasu na poszukiwanie jednego dzieciaka.

Harry nie wiedział, co mogło wzbudzić w nim większe emocje: nazwanie go „dzieciakiem" (stanowiące strzał w kolano Toma: kim był w takim razie mężczyzna skoro podobał mu się dzieciak?) czy może wspomnienie Remusa Lupina, który najwyraźniej obejmował czołową rolę w jego poszukiwaniach.

Doszedł do wniosku, że nauczyciel faktycznie mógł czuć się wyjątkowo winnym jego ucieczki. Nie czynił mu w myślach żadnych wyrzutów i nie odczuwał wobec niego gniewu, w końcu to on zapoczątkował całą tę historię, spisując „Niewłaściwą osobę", nieco erotyczną opowieść o jego nastoletniej fascynacji, ale Remus Lupin nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Harry sam poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, gdy wyobraził sobie zadręczającego się nauczyciela, który nie mógł cieszyć się żoną i synem, bowiem układał najgorsze scenariusze co do jego zniknięcia, łącznie z samobójstwem i skrzywdzeniem.

– Może czuć się winnym – przyznał Harry. Nawet nie zauważył chwili, w której Tom zaczął mierzyć jego talię. – Pewnie sądzi, że uciekłem też dzięki niemu. To nieprawda.

– Dlaczego miałby tak sądzić?

– Bo dowiedział się w najgorszy możliwy sposób o tym, że się w nim zakochałem – przyznał Harry. Bezwiednie postawił na szczerość; od zawsze albo miał zbyt długi język, albo nie potrafił kłamać. Póki co nie mógł jednak wspomnieć o tym, jak Remus Lupin wstawiał się za nim przed klasą. Byłoby to aż nazbyt wymowne.

– Podobają ci się znacznie starsi mężczyźni. – Harry nie był pewien, do czego miała odnosić się ta uwaga. Została wypowiedziana tonem, z jakim wspomina się o czymś pociesznym i nieznacznie zabawnym. Tom podczas jej rzucenia nie patrzył na niego, ponownie notując wymiary.

– A tobie znacznie młodsi – burknął.

Tom spojrzał na niego i lekko się uśmiechnął. Ciche oburzenie musiało go rozbawić.

– Najwidoczniej masz skłonność do niewłaściwych osób.

Była to kolejna dwuznaczna uwaga, która gryzła się z odpowiedzią Harry'ego. Określenie „niewłaściwe osoby" też budziło niepokój. Niewłaściwy był w mniemaniu Harry'ego wyłącznie Remus Lupin; Tom być może nie był właściwy, ale oscylował pomiędzy tymi dwoma określeniami.

Harry ostatecznie jednak pomyślał, że Tomowi chodziło wyłącznie o wiek ich obydwu. Poza tym prawie zakręciło mu się w głowie od samego określenia „niewłaściwych" – niemal jakby to słowo miało go prześladować od teraz we wszystkich swoich odmianach.

– Może – przyznał wreszcie. – Ale cieszę się, że cię poznałem. – Niepodobnie do siebie, odnalazł nawet odwagę, aby podczas podobnego wyznania patrzeć Tomowi w twarz. Była to prawda i nie dbał o to, że zostanie odebrana dwuznacznie i jako wyznanie zauroczenia.

Czasem myślał nawet, że sam powinien uwieść Toma, zyskując tym samym pewność nieoddania i uwagę; może seks z mężczyzną zabezpieczyłby go jeszcze bardziej. Kto wie, czy ten nie powstrzymywał się choćby od zwykłego pocałunku, ponieważ ich różnica wieku nagle stała się nieprzekraczalną przeszkodą.

Harry obawiał się tego, że samo gotowanie i pomoc w sprzątaniu mogą być niewystarczające, ale jednocześnie wątpił, aby posunął się do zmyślnego uwiedzenia. Nie był ani trochę wyrafinowany seksualnie lub wyrafinowany w ogóle. Miał również wrażenie, że Toma zdenerwowałaby każda manipulacja, w tym i taka.

– Też się cieszę, że się spotkaliśmy. To nie mógł być przypadek.

Musiał się zaczerwienić; poczuł uderzenie gorąca do twarzy. Powtórzył w myślach słowa Toma dwukrotnie. Pomyślał, że rzeczywiście spotkali się nie przypadkowo. Bo jakie mogło istnieć prawdopodobieństwo tego, że na siebie trafili w tamten wieczór, na tamtym osiedlu i w czasie wyliczonym aż do jego pojawienia się przed maską samochodu Toma? Szansa musiała mieć zero z przodu i po przecinku.

Harry nie lubił zostawać sam w domu Toma. Od tamtego zdarzenia z krokami i hukiem – czymś niewyjaśnionym logiką – kiedy tylko przychodziło mu spędzać w nim samotnie popołudnia i (te doprowadzały go niemal do choroby serca) wieczory, wciąż czuł się rozstrojony możliwością przerażającej powtórki z rozrywki. Często o tym myślał: był w tamtej chwili niepoczytalny, czy to może dom Toma przejawiał oznaki nawiedzenia? A jeżeli istotnie tak było – coś zamieszkiwało dom razem z nim i Tomem – czym było? Budynek był piękny i wyraźnie zbudowany stosunkowo niedawno; nie mógł być miejscem z bogatą historią zgonów jego lokatorów.

Miał ochotę spytać o to Toma, ale wciąż się powstrzymywał. Wstydził się istniejącej możliwości tego, że duch był tylko wytworem jego bujnej wyobraźni, a poza tym, od tamtej chwili, kiedy przebywał w domu samotnie, panował w nim nienaturalny wręcz spokój. Choć nie mógł mieć pewności, że podobny stan rzeczy utrzymuje się wyłącznie przez jego nawyk bezwiednego powtarzania słów: „Proszę, nie hałasuj". (Jakby uznał już, że dom naprawdę zamieszkują trzy osoby).

Cisza go uspokajała, a jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej niepokoiła. Jeżeli miał do czynienia ze zwykłym bytem, niczym demonicznym z filmów grozy tak bardzo uwielbianych przez jego kuzyna, dlaczego ten był tak potężny lub wściekły, aby wydać z siebie całą kakofonię dźwięków? Po co miałby go przerażać?

Gdy leżał z książką na kanapie, czekając na powrót Toma z pracy i zakupów, jego myśli ponownie zawędrowały ku zmorze. Nie doszedł do żadnego konkretnego wniosku na jej temat, choć nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie był wierzący, ale jednocześnie nigdy nie można było nazwać go ograniczonym; może rzeczywiście istniały rzeczy niewyjaśnione. Nie lubił o tym myśleć nawet za dnia.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, usnął w salonie, śniąc płytki, niezwykle dziwny sen o komodzie stojącej na piętrze pogrążonym w półmroku. Znajdował się w nim zupełnie sam. Sunął opuszkami palców po gładkim, chłodnym blacie. Coś skłoniło go do otwarcia trzech szuflad z mosiężnymi uchwytami w kształcie cieniutkich półksiężyców. Dwie pierwsze były zupełnie puste: piękne, drewniane przestrzenie pozbawione najmniejszej drobiny kurzu. Gdy jednak pociągnął za uchwyt trzeciej, okazało się, że ta jest zamknięta. Ilekroć ciągnął, wciąż i wciąż pozostawała niewzruszona na próby zgłębienia jej zawartości i tajemnic. Pomyślał, że to szalenie dziwne: nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć otworu na klucz. Wreszcie odpuścił i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Poczuł narastający strach, zauważając, że korytarz niespodziewanie wydłużył się, gdzieś poznikały wszystkie drzwi, a ciemność, która go wypełniała, stała się jeszcze gęściejsza.

Obudził się w momencie, w którym jego sen przeciął dźwięk upadającej na posadzkę komody, dochodzący jakby z krańca plątaniny korytarzy. Tak go przeraził, że niemal spadł z kanapy. Za oknem się rozpadało; krople deszczu z zacięciem uderzały o szybę. Poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że Tom zdążył wrócić z zakupów i zaparza w kuchni kawę.

– Tom… – zaczął i urwał. Gdy Tom powiedział, że chciałby kupić mu kilka rzeczy, naprawdę sądził, że ich liczba będzie w zupełności adekwatna do określenia „kilka". Ponadto snuł szczerą nadzieję, że Tom nie kupi mu niczego wyraźnie drogiego, dobrze wiedząc, jak bardzo będzie czuł się przez to zakłopotany. Mężczyzna zrobił sobie jednak nici zarówno ze swoich zapewnień, jak i z jego płonnych nadziei. Sam ciemnozielony sweter z eleganckim splotem, który leżał na łóżku, wydawał się kosztować małą fortunę; w domu wujostwa nie miał nawet okazji podziwiać z daleka podobnych ubrań. Choć i tak gwoździem do trumny zażenowania Harry'ego okazała się bielizna. Gdybyśmy tylko uprawiali seks, byłbym wręcz podręcznikowym przykładem utrzymanka, pomyślał z przekąsem Harry. (Pewnie choćby go uprawiali i tak miałby problem z przyjęciem najdrobniejszego prezentu; nie dość, że był uparty, to i honorowy – co, biorąc pod uwagę jego sytuację, odbijało się na nim prawie na każdym kroku). – Nie mogę tego przyjąć. Powiedziałem ci, że i tak nigdzie nie wychodzę.

– Żadnych protestów. Lubię towarzystwo dobrze ubranych osób – odpowiedział Tom. Upił łyk kawy i w dalszym ciągu z niewzruszeniem przyglądał się jego zakłopotaniu z otwartych drzwi. Oczywiście, była to odpowiedź wymowna jak żadna inna: Harry'emu definitywnie brakowało nieskończenie wiele do bycia „dobrze ubranym". Prawdopodobnie, gdyby tylko Tom nie był Tomem, znienawidziłby go za wszystkie z przejawów jego pretensjonalności (nawet gustownej). – Lepiej przymierz kilka rzeczy. Chciałbym cię w czymś zobaczyć.

Harry nie potrafił protestować, znajdując się pod obstrzałem obserwującego go Toma. Westchnął i spojrzał na ubrania, jakby te stanowiły najważniejszego prowodyra wszystkich jego nieszczęść.

– W czym dokładnie? – zapytał.

– Możesz przymierzyć białą koszulę i zielony sweter. – Harry najpewniej bezwiednie musiał spojrzeć na Toma nieco dwuznacznie, bowiem ten dodał: – Przymierzaj, odwrócę się.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Rozbieranie się przed Tomem – choćby takie – faktycznie stanowiło dla niego problem, ale nie chciał, aby mężczyzna uznał go za pruderyjną pensjonarkę. Koniec końców obiecał zrobić dla niego „wszystko"; można byłoby pomyśleć, że rzuca słowa na wiatr.

– Możesz na mnie patrzeć – powiedział. Rzucił Tomowi spojrzenie spod łba, jakby posądzenie o bycie zawstydzonym stanowiło dla niego największą możliwą obelgę. (Tom nic sobie z niego nie zrobił, ale sądząc po jego ułożeniu ust, musiało go nieznacznie rozbawić; Harry był ucieleśnieniem wstydu).

Harry przypomniał sobie o swojej sporej bliźnie na plecach, idealnie na prawej nerce, kiedy zapinał już guziki koszuli. Usilnie wpatrywał się w odbicie lustra znajdującego się po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi szafy, próbując zrobić dobrą minę do złej gry. Czy Tom mógł zauważyć pozostałość po jednej z najgorszych kar wuja Vernona? Aż go zmroziło, gdy przypomniał sobie także o kilku mniejszych, bez wątpienia dowodzących tego, że nie są kwestią jednorazowego wypadku, a dowodem bycia ofiarą długotrwalszej przemocy.

Zapiął ostatni guzik i mankiety, patrząc na odbicie swojej twarzy; może blizny i tak nie miały żadnego istotnego znaczenia, biorąc pod uwagę jego ogólną nieatrakcyjność. Przygładził włosy, które ostatnim razem obcinała mu jego ciotka w czasie przerwy świątecznej – te i tak po chwili wróciły do swojego poprzedniego niesfornego ułożenia. Odwrócił się do Toma, skrępowany nadchodzącą oceną.

– W porządku? – zapytał.

– Aż ma się ochotę cię rozebrać – odpowiedział Tom bez skrępowania. – Jak perfekcyjnie zapakowany prezent.

Harry'emu prawie odebrało mowę; nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić, czy Tom żartuje. Co prawda, domyślał się, że Tom ma ochotę go przelecieć, ale nigdy nie spodziewałbym się po nim podobnej bezpośredniości. A może tylko Tom się z nim droczył, wiedząc, jak łatwo go zawstydzić i zbić z pantałyku?

– Ubiorę ją dla ciebie, gdy będziesz miał na to ochotę. – Podczas wypowiadania tej obietnicy błądził myślami gdzieś pomiędzy myślą o nieprzyjemnym odsłonieniu wiążącym się z noszeniem dopasowanych ubrań, zamiast tych po znacznie większym od niego Dudleyu: obszernych, luźnych i bezpiecznych, a uwagą Toma. Miał na myśli coś zupełnie innego – to, że ubierze koszulę dla Toma wtedy, kiedy ten będzie miał ochotę go w niej zobaczyć i nic ponadto; było to najprawdopodobniej najbardziej niefortunne przejęzyczenie w całym jego życiu. Z niewzruszeniem właśnie zaproponował Tomowi seks! Nawet nie był w stanie patrzeć na wyraz twarzy mężczyzny. („Może jest ucieszony, że jestem tak łatwy" – przemknęło mu kąśliwie przez myśl).

– Trzymam za słowo – odparł Tom. Harry, usilnie unikający jego wzroku, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten lekko się uśmiechnął.

Poczuł gniew, przypominając sobie o swoich przemyśleniach z ośrodka, tych, które jako jedne z nielicznych sprawiały, że miał ochotę rozpłynąć się w powietrzu i zniknąć z pamięci wszystkich (szczególnie swojej; „Niech szlak by ją trafił", myślał wtedy). „Może naprawdę na to zasługuję? Kto wie, czy bycie łatwym i wykorzystywanym to jedyne, do czego się nadaję". Wpadł w pułapkę obwiniania się Marcusem. Nienawidził go jak nic innego na świecie. Po części wiedział, że nie miał prawa dotknąć go bez jego zgody, a jednak z drugiej coś sączyło mu do ucha zjadliwe zapewnienia o tym, że sam jest sobie winnym; na pewno musiał sprowokować chłopaka w jakiś sposób.

Kiedy z kolei pomyślał o tym, że mimowolnie przyrównuje Toma do Marcusa, niejednoznaczny układ z mężczyzną do gwałtu, gniew stał się tylko silniejszy. Był taki niewdzięczny! Tom nie miał zamiaru go skrzywdzić i nawet jeżeli go pożądał, podobne żądze nie były zależne od jego siły woli. Zresztą Tom opiekował się nim jak nikt dotąd i obiecał, że go nie odda; naprawdę miał święte prawo zrobić z nim wszystko, na co miał ochotę. Harry, opierając się swoim własnym obietnicom i spłaceniu długu, okazałby się niehonorowym, niewdzięcznym smarkaczem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Musiał zacząć wyglądać na podenerwowanego, ponieważ Tom brzmiał na zmartwionego i zakłopotanego, jakby podejrzewając, że to jego słowa mogły doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Gdy mężczyzna uderzał w ten delikatny, troskliwy ton, Harry niemal sam wyobrażał sobie, jak przysiada na jego sieci; czuły Tom doprowadzał jego serce do szaleństwa.

– Tak – zapewnił go Harry ze słabym uśmiechem. Tom nie wydawał się na to nabrać, ale Harry i tak kontynuował, tym samym niewzruszenie pogodnym tonem: – Teraz przymierzę sweter.

Tego samego wieczoru, kiedy Tom sprawdzał prace swoich studentów przy kuchennym stole, Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niego z kubkiem herbaty. Mężczyzna wyglądał na wyraźnie zmęczonego. Pomimo później godziny pił drugą mocną, czarną kawę w czasie kolejnej niewielkiej przerwy od obliczeń.

– Powiedziałeś, że szuka mnie Remus Lupin – zaczął. Nie za bardzo wiedział, w jaki sposób mógł delikatnie poruszyć ten temat. – Wiesz może… czy szuka mnie moje wujostwo? Noszą nazwisko „Dursley". Na co dzień mieszkają w Little Whinging.

Tom zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią, ale od początku było widać, że nie ma dla Harry'ego pozytywnych wieści. Nic dziwnego, Harry sam szczerze powątpiewał, aby Dursleyowie pokwapili się do jego poszukiwań. Cała ta sprawa z poszukiwaniami musiała być dla nich skazą wizerunkową; mieszkańcy małego miasteczka dobrze pamiętali jego wygląd, nawet jeżeli zdążyli zapomnieć jego imię i nazwisko. Teraz całe Little Whinging musiało już wiedzieć o tym, że idealne państwo Dursley nie było w stanie poradzić sobie z przygarniętym chłopcem (którego, notabene, wychowywali od małego).

– Niestety – odpowiedział Tom – nic mi o tym niewiadomo.

– Aha. – Harry miał nadzieję, że Tom nie będzie drążył dalej tematu i sam wywnioskuje, że nie tęskno mu do wujostwa. Oczywiście, brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania z ich strony wciąż go bolał, ale nie stanowił żadnego rozczarowania.

Harry'emu nie zależało na ciotce Petunii, wuju Vernonie i kuzynie Dudleyu – a po prostu na rodzinie jako takiej. Nigdy nie był samotnikiem i potrzebował bliskich; zawsze wstydził się kurczowego trzymania tego nierealistycznego pragnienia.

– Sądzisz, że cię poszukują? – zapytał Tom.

Harry miał ochotę westchnąć. Nic nie było tak nieusystematyzowane jak pytania mężczyzny.

– Wątpię – przyznał, patrząc na wnętrze swojego kubka. Jego odbicie z herbacianej toni drgało, rozciągało się i przypominało widmo z innego świata. – Nigdy nie byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach. Moje wujostwo… ciotka Petunia i wuj Vernon zostali niejako zmuszeni do wychowywania mnie po śmierci moich rodziców w wypadku samochodowym. Ciotka Petunia była siostrą mojej matki i moją jedyną żyjącą, najbliższą krewną. Gdyby nie przygarnęła mnie ze swoim mężem, trafiłbym do sierocińca. Chociaż – mruknął, upijając łyk herbaty – pobyt w ich domu niewiele różnił się od pobytu w sierocińcu. To ciotka nauczyła mnie tak gotować, po części wbrew mojej woli. Od dziecka musiałem mieć udział w obowiązkach domowych, inaczej spotykały mnie kary od wuja. – Gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego uzewnętrzniania się, posłał Tomowi przepraszające, zakłopotane spojrzenie. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem zanudzać cię tą historią.

– Nie zanudzasz mnie – odpowiedział Tom. – Blizna na twoim czole jest skutkiem jednej z takich kar?

Harry spuścił wzrok, uświadamiając sobie, że Tom bez wątpienia musiał widzieć inne z jego blizn; myśląc sobie o tym, doszedł do wniosku, że wzmianka o rozebraniu ze strony mężczyzny stanowiła największe pochlebstwo, jakie dotąd słyszał.

– To pamiątka po wypadku samochodowym – wyprowadził go z błędu Harry. – Miałem rok i siedziałem w siedzisku na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu prowadzonego przez mojego ojca. Mama siedziała po stronie pasażera. Ciotka powiedziała mi kiedyś w kłótni, że mama zmarła dopiero po wypadku. Wiedziała, co się stało z ojcem i że jako jedyny to przeżyję. Miała zgniecione obydwie nogi. – Harry upił jeszcze kilka łyków herbaty. Nie wiedział, kiedy ostatnim razem mówił o tym wszystkim na głos, ani czy kiedykolwiek bolało go to bardziej niż teraz. Ciotka wciąż powtarzała mu w kłótniach, że jego matka musiała przed śmiercią szczerze go znienawidzić. W końcu jego rodzice wsiedli do auta tylko dlatego, że przeraźliwie się pochorował; napędził im niezwykle wysoką gorączką prawdziwego stracha i chcieli zabrać go do znajomego lekarza. A jakby było tego mało tylko jemu udało się przeżyć! „Życie Lily i Jamesa za twoje. Co za interes!" – syczała ciotka Petunia. (Jamesowe życie było wymawiane przez nią z pewną nieuzasadnioną pogardą, nie z szacunkiem jak to należące kiedyś do siostry). Gdy jego ciotka powtarzała podobne okropieństwa, nocami śniły mu się koszmary o dziwnym, jaskrawym świetle i krzyku kobiety. Ale nie mógł zapamiętać tych rzeczy z wypadku – miał wtedy zaledwie nieco ponad rok, a ponadto jego matka najprawdopodobniej nie miała siły na jakiekolwiek krzyki. – Podła historia – powiedział na koniec. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej twoi rodzice mają się dobrze.

Czuł się w obowiązku powiedzenia czegoś podobnego. Tom powinien odpowiedzieć, że owszem, jego rodzice mieszkają sobie gdzieś w nadmorskiej, uroczej miejscowości lub wciąż prowadzą aktywne życie zawodowe: jednym słowem, mają się naprawdę świetne. Wszystko wróciłoby wtedy do porządku niesmętnego wieczoru.

– Przykro mi – powiedział Tom; rzeczywiście brzmiał, jakby było mu smutno. – Moi rodzice… – urwał i niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. – To też podła historia. Moja matka zmarła przy porodzie i wychowywałem się w jednym z londyńskich sierocińców. Nosił nazwę Wool's i prowadziły go wyłącznie starsze, niezamężne kobiety. Przyjmowano do niego samych chłopców.

Harry prawie upuścił kubek, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z dopiero co popełnionej gafy. Nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że Tom mógł wychowywać się w sierocińcu, bez szczęśliwej, kochającej go rodziny. Tom nie wyglądał na samotnego lub wybrakowanego; osiągnął w życiu znaczne więcej, niż każda znana mu osoba. A jednak tyle ich łączyło!

– Nikt nie próbował cię zaadoptować? – odpowiedział cicho Harry. – Musiałeś być najlepszym uczniem i ładnym chłopcem.

– Powiedzmy, że próbowały tego niewłaściwe osoby.

– Niewłaściwe?

– Pewna para miała trochę odmienne wizje co do powodów mojej przyszłej obecności w ich domu. Kobieta pragnęła syna, nie mogąc zajść w ciążę pomimo nieskończonej ilości prób. Mężczyzna nie liczył na syna, a na ładnego, posłusznego chłopca, który nie odezwie się słowem, kiedy będzie próbował go dotykać – wyjaśnił Tom. – Nie przewidział tego, że posłuszeństwo nigdy nie leżało w mojej naturze. Prawdopodobnie pamięta mnie bardzo dobrze aż do teraz.

Harry postawił kubek na stole i wstał z krzesła. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi; był to impuls. Zanim się obejrzał, już stał za Tomem i obejmował jego szyję, przyciskając swój policzek do jego. Dawno nie było mu tak smutno. Historia Toma i jej podobieństwa względem jego własnej wstrząsnęły nim jak nic innego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak było. Czy skoro sam przeżył samotność i gwałt, nie powinien być obojętny na samotność i próbę bycia wykorzystanym drugiego człowieka? Czuł się za to tak, jakby przeżywał wszystko drugi raz: marzenia o jednej rozumiejącej go osobie, „przyjacielu" na dobre i na złe, uczucie wyobcowania i tamten gwałt w ośrodku Św. Brutusa.

Tom dotknął jego dłoni; sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego tym niespodziewanym dotykiem. Miał długie, szczupłe i ciepłe palce. Jego skóra w miękkim, kuchennym świetle sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze jaśniejszej.

– Przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Harry. – Gdybym wiedział, nigdy nie próbowałbym cię o to zapytać.

– Stare dzieje – westchnął mężczyzna. Złapał delikatnie za nadgarstek Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do siebie, odsuwając krzesło. Harry nie mógłby określić momentu, w którym znalazł się na jego kolanach. Mężczyzna nie próbował go pocałować, ale za to przytulił go w sposób, który rozmiękczył go jeszcze bardziej niż troskliwy i czuły ton głosu. Harry bezwiednie objął go za szyję i wtulił policzek w jego ciepłą, pachnącą dymem szyję. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na przeszkadzające mu okulary. – Lepiej niech nie będzie ci mnie szkoda.

Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego zabrzmiało to dla niego jak przestroga.

– Musiałeś czuć się samotny – niemal wyszeptał tuż pod jego uchem.

Palce prawej dłoni Toma spokojnie gładziły jego plecy. Sam Tom nie odpowiedział ani słowem na podobne spostrzeżenie; jego powieści przesiąkały samotnością i niezrozumieniem, a więc może rzeczywiście on sam tak się czuł?

Harry miał ochotę powiedzieć, że także i on był samotny, ale teraz, właśnie dzięki jego obecności, jest lepiej. Uznał jednak podobną myśl za tak ckliwą, że ostatecznie nie opuściła jego ust. Zamiast tego przysunął usta do szyi mężczyzny i złożył na niej niewielki pocałunek. Tak bardzo pragnął, aby Tom go nie puszczał, że kwestia Belli i świadomego znalezienia się w miłosnym trójkącie przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Odsunął twarz od szyi Toma i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Nie potrafię się całować – przyznał.

Tom przysunął swoją twarz do jego.

– Najważniejsze, że ja potrafię – odpowiedział.

Harry nazwałby pocałunek Toma stanowczym jeszcze przed tym, jak język mężczyzny znalazł się w jego uchylonych ustach. Wyglądało na to, że Tom był tak samo zdecydowany i dominujący w całowaniu jak w każdej innej wykonywanej przez siebie czynności. Harry jednak nie narzekał; gdy poddawał się Tomowi, jego brak doświadczenia nie miał aż tak wielkiego znaczenia.

Przy drugim pocałunku Harry poczuł, jak penis Toma twardnieje pod jego pośladkami. Sam nie był ani trochę podniecony, tylko smutny; był to smutek, z którym mogła poradzić sobie tylko bliskość z drugim człowiekiem. Miał nadzieję, że Tom zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak jego pocałunek stał się tym razem znacznie pożądliwszy i mniej delikatny. Odsunął się od niego, starając się nie wyglądać na tak skrępowanego dłońmi ściskającymi jego biodra i pełną erekcją tuż pod sobą.

– Nie dzisiaj – zsunął jedną z dłoni Toma spoczywającą na jego biodrze – proszę. Chciałbym położyć się już spać. Ty chyba powinieneś skończyć sprawdzać prace swoich studentów – dodał cicho.

– Przepraszam – odpowiedział Tom. Puścił go i obserwował, jak wstaje z jego kolan. Harry nie mógł pozbyć się drażniącego przeczucia, że wcale nie jest mu przykro, ale i tak nie mógł być na niego zły: Tom posłuchał jego prośby i obszedł się z nim zupełnie inaczej, niż zrobiłby to Marcus. – Łatwo stracić przy tobie samokontrolę. – Mężczyzna musnął palcami wierzch jego dłoni.

Ten drobny dotyk wywarł na Harrym niemal podobne wrażenie co ich pocałunek. Stawał się powoli otumaniony i zmęczony zakochiwaniem się w Tomie; czuł się prawie tak, jakby ten zaczynał posiadać jego duszę.

W domu było zbyt spokojnie.

Harry mógł przewidzieć, że ta nienaturalna wręcz cisza zapadająca po każdym wyjeździe Toma stanowi zaledwie ciszę przed burzą. Tym bardziej, że coraz częściej zaczynał czuć się obserwowany. Kiedy leżał w wannie z przymkniętymi powiekami, coś wydawało się go obserwować z rogu pomieszczenia. Drzwi od łazienki były zamknięte – w grę nie wchodziła obecność Toma; usłyszałby mężczyznę, gdyby próbował wejść do pomieszczenia. Uczucie powtarzało się na każdym kroku: w salonie z widokiem na płaczącą wierzbę, w kuchni i w jego pokoju. Ignorował je, zrzucając na karb swojej wybujałej wyobraźni, ale te było tak intensywne, że aż wielokrotnie wydawało mu się, że Tom bezszelestnie znalazł się tuż obok niego. Mówił: „Przestań się skradać" – ale gdy tylko się odwracał, za nim nie było nikogo, a z piętra ponownie zaczynały dochodzić miarowe stuknięcia maszyny do pisania.

Robił dobrą minę do złej gry i nie wspominał o tym Tomowi ani słowem. Czymkolwiek były przejawy tej obecności nic nie robiącej sobie z jego próśb, przez trzy dni nieustępliwie się nasilały. Czuł się obserwowany nawet, gdy Tom całował go w usta, zaciskając palce na jego biodrze. Zakleszczony pomiędzy kuchennym blatem a mężczyzną, nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na korytarz, będąc niemal pewien, że kiedy to zrobi, dostrzeże w nim prześladującą go zmorę. Tom musiał coś zauważyć, bo wysunął język z jego ust i przyjrzał się badawczo jego twarzy.

– Trzęsiesz się – powiedział. – Boisz się?

– Ciebie? – Harry posłał mu lekki, nieobecny uśmiech i polizał w dolną wargę. Sam nie wiedział, w jaki sposób równie szybko stał się taki bezpośredni. Może pogodził się z tym, co się święciło? Wiele można było o nim powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że nie potrafił nie przystosowywać się do aktualnej sytuacji. A jego aktualna sytuacja – co by tu dużo nie mówić – była bardziej niż wymowna: musiał przespać się z Tomem i prawdopodobnie będzie zmuszony do robienia tego wielokrotnie. Tom był jednak tak przystojnym i miłym mężczyzną, a on sam na tyle zdesperowany, że w gruncie rzeczy, pomimo strachu i wstydu, starał się dostrzegać tylko pozytywne aspekty ich „układu". – Nie boję.

Tom objął go i pocałował w szyję.

– Powiedz, gdy będziesz. Nie chcę cię spłoszyć.

Harry pogłaskał jego szczupłą dłoń.

– Jak idzie praca nad twoją książką? – zapytał.

– Dlaczego pytasz?

Harry poczuł się zbity z pantałyku tym pytaniem. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jakby Harry zapytał go co najmniej o jego skrzętnie ukrywaną kochankę, z którą spotyka się w jakimś podłym hotelu kilka razy w miesiącu; było to czujne, ale wciąż pozbawione przyznania się do winy ciemnobrązowe spojrzenie.

– Lubię twoją twórczość – odpowiedział defensywnie. Wzruszył ramionami. Był diabelnie dobry we wzruszaniu ramionami. – Nawet jeżeli jest niepokojąca. Ciekawi mnie sam proces tworzenia.

– Dobrze. – Tom wbił spojrzenie w jego obojczyki, po czym ponownie przeniósł je na jego twarz. – Chociaż wciąż brakuje mi kilku wątków. Są wyzwaniem.

Harry nie wypytywał Toma o tajemnicze wątki sprawiające mu trudność, tak samo jak nie wspominał mu o prześladującej go w domu zmorze. Ugotowali wspólnie obiad, porozmawiali, po czym Tom ponownie zapadł się pod ziemię (lub też kontynuował prace nad nową powieścią).

Żadnych rozmów o treści tego powstającego nie–kryminału, seksie i duchach – Harry'emu w gruncie rzeczy pasował taki stan rzeczy. Żył naiwnym przekonaniem, że nierozmawianie o tym stanowi coś pokroju magicznego zaklęcia; dzięki niemu uda mu się odłożyć spotkanie z seksem i duchem (i przeczekać cierpliwie zaklęte milczenie Toma co do nowej książki). Tyle że jeszcze tego samego wieczoru po raz kolejny przekonał się, że czasem ciężko od czegoś uciec – innym razem jest to zwyczajnie niemożliwe.

Zaczęło się od dusznego przeczucia czyjejś obecności. Harry wziął prysznic i położył się już do swojego łóżka. Za oknem wiatr targał suchymi gałęziami płaczącej wierzby. Noc była zupełnie bezgwiezdna i bezksiężycowa; gościnny pokój pogrążył się w zupełnej ciemności. Drzwi były zamknięte, a gdzieś za nimi rozlegał się miarowy stukot klawiszy maszyny do pisania. Ten zwykle nie brzmiał dla niego tak nieprzyjemnie, jednak tego dnia wydawało mu się, że dochodzi do niego dźwięk kilku maszyn; jakby znajdował się wewnątrz starej, ciasnej redakcji, w której panował istny harmider. Nie mogło być tak w rzeczywistości, być może zaczynał już usypiać, znajdując się na granicy jawy i snu. (Tom nigdy nie pisał szybko, jak i nie robił niczego z pośpiechem). I nagle wszystkie odgłosy wiatru świszczącego na dworze i miarowego stukotu klawiszy ucichły, a w jego pokoju rozległo się kilka kroków. Ktoś przeszedł się cicho po pokoju i podszedł do okna. Harry był już całkiem świadomy, ale – pomimo narastającego strachu – pomyślał, że być może nie usłyszał, jak Tom wszedł do środka. Tylko po co Tom miałby wchodzić nocą do jego sypialni? I ta myśl była niepokojąca.

– Tom? – zapytał szeptem.

Bał się otworzyć oczy, ale po nieuzyskaniu odpowiedzi był nawet gotów to zrobić. Tom miewał ponure poczucie humoru; mógł też mieć nadzieję na to, że znajduje się w półśnie i zaraz uśnie na dobre. I prawdopodobnie naprawdę by je otworzył – gdyby tylko w pokoju obok ponownie nie zaczął rozlegać się stukot maszyny do pisania. Harry zacisnął powieki i palce na rogu poduszki. Był pewien, że krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. W jednej chwili zrobiło mu się lodowato, choć spał pod tak miękką i ciepłą kołdrą, że śpiąc w swojej starej komórce pod schodami u wujostwa mógł tylko o niej zamarzyć.

Coś wykonało jeszcze kilka kroków. Harry doliczył do siedmiu, gdy „coś" usiadło na jego łóżku; oddychało z trudem niczym ranne zwierzę. Od początku miało się zresztą wrażenie, że nie ma się do czynienia z człowiekiem – nawet martwym – tylko ze zwierzęciem.

Harry nie wiedział, kiedy zerwał się z łóżka. Może wtedy, gdy coś przerażająco zimnego musnęło palcami jego skrytą pod kołdrą dłoń? A może tylko to sobie wyobraził w przypływie strachu? Miał wrażenie, że niczego nie mógł być już pewien.

Tom początkowo nie sprawiał wrażenia zadowolonego z jego obecności przed drzwiami swojego pokoju, ale gdy skupił się na jego twarzy – a ta musiała mieć straszny wyraz – coś w nim zmiękło i dotknął jego włosów. Harry zaraz po tym geście do niego przylgnął.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha – powiedział; brzmiał na zbitego z tropu bladością i nagłym przypływem potrzeby czułości Harry'ego. Pogłaskał go tuż nad karkiem, jakby Harry był połamaną kukiełką, z którą nie za bardzo wiedział, jak się obchodzić.

– Można tak powiedzieć – wydusił Harry w jego obojczyk. – Mogę spać dzisiaj z tobą? Proszę. Coś… było w moim pokoju. Dyszało i usiadło na łóżku. Dotknęło mnie. Musisz mi uwierzyć. Wcale sobie tego nie wymyśliłem. Naprawdę coś tam było.

– Nie posądzałbym cię o podobne umiejętności aktorskie – odpowiedział Tom. Nie wyglądał na zachwyconego perspektywą kogoś obcego śpiącego w jego pokoju stanowiącym nienaruszalną świątynię, ale najwyraźniej i on miał jakieś słabości: w tym wypadku był nią głupiutki, drżący Harry, który przylgnął do jego bluzy, stojąc w korytarzu jego domu półnago i boso. Harry'emu było wszystko jedno, z jakich powodów spełni jego prośbę; nie chciał tylko znaleźć się sam. To była jedyna licząca się rzecz. – Chodź.

Tom zaprosił go do swojego pokoju.


End file.
